I Know Not
by ScribedBLK
Summary: [Completed] I know not of how the past was moulded. I know not what the future holds." The story tells of how a group of strangers who had unintentionally came into the lives of Hidden leaf village. KakaOC and maybe other pairings.
1. Prologue

Hi people, thanks for giving my story a chance. I do hope to actually finish this story eventually and will attempt to update regularly as deemed possible. Please have a read and let me know if this story is worth finishing, all right? Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

Against a sombre sky of one late afternoon, the clouds smear across the basic blue canvas above. All is in its place, as it should be. Temporal sanity exists amongst the harmony of nature. Maybe just for today, just for this one day, perhaps, peace can prevail. Unless, something decides to happen to have it all disrupted.

Shadow figures sliced through the sanctuary of the green forest. Steady pace, perhaps moving not as fast as they wish to. They know not where they ought to go. There was only one urgent matter on their mind. Finally, they paused at one location within the greenery. They were covered in sweat, dirt and blood. Only Heaven knows what they had been through to get this far. In the midst of the standing figures, slumped unconsciously, was a fellow friend. Blood was seeping through the gapping wound he sustained earlier, on top of other accumulated injuries from the just encounter. All of them were masked but it was obvious from the erratic chakra emitted from their friend that their comrade was in dire straits.

"He's not doing well. We have to fix him up fast!" The shorter of the figure spoke finally, breaking the silence.

The other contemplated. The choices in front of them are limited and time was running out. After a pause of a few minutes, the choice was made, not the most desirable but in the interest of their friend, it was the best.

"The nearest village from here is the Hidden Leaf Village. We will seek help there."

The short one stood surprised at the decision and stared in apprehension. As if, not sure if this was such a good decision. Wise maybe, but was it good?

"Well, stop staring and help me carry him. It's faster if the two of us supported him and ... "

"But why? Why make ourselves known? I thought that we could just camp out somewhere ..."

"Do you honestly think he can afford to wait?"

Looking at the friend whose life was slipping away every second, short staggered breathing and life supporting blooding dripping, in the face of the sight, the shorter one sighed. Lifting one arm of their comrade over the shoulder for support, the figure signalled that they can move off immediately. Seeing that the decision was not disputed, the taller one pointed in one direction. And without a word, the figures sailed through the greenery into Hidden Leaf's territory.

* * *

The hidden leaf guards were bored. They felt that such a gorgeous day shouldn't be wasted just by hanging about the borders. There haven't been activities since the village was attacked by Orochimaru a few months ago. Life is pretty much returned more or less back to normal now. Tsunade-sama returned unexpectedly and took up the post of Hokage and was attempting to sort the village into efficiency, to return the village back to a power nation. Life, after all that excitement seems dull now and boredom was being reflected in these guards' minds. 

"Sigh. I am dead bored" One said.

"Well, it's not as if your complaining is actually going to change our predicament, right? Just snap out of it, after all, the shift's nearly over."

"Yeah I know! But I just feel that something ought to happen soo.....What the???"

Suddenly, their attention was focused upon masked strangers staring straight up at them. The guards, surprised by the entrance were a little annoyed that they weren't able to detect them before they arrived. Gathering up all their professionalism, they stood their ground and asked the strangers to state their names and purpose. For they do not possess any form of identification, no head protector to name their origin.

"Our names are of no relevance nor are they of any importance. We seek only help for our injured comrade." To which, they revealed a slumped figure supported between the two shinobis from under their coverings. The taller figure continued,

"We will speak to the Hokage once our friend is treated, to account for our abrupt entry into this village. In any case, this is an emergency to which, I will hold the lot of you responsible should he die due to your inefficient handling of this matter."

The two guards weren't convinced. After all, it is a bit hard to trust three masked figures, who refused to identify themselves and who just quite conveniently challenged their position and authority.

"I apologise for his rudeness but we mean no harm. All we are asking is for medical aid for our friend, please!" The shorter figure intervened, urging for the lending of assistance for their friend.

Finally two guards nodded in agreement with each other. And systematically went about their assigned roles. One disappeared to report to the Hokage while the other hopped down to lend them assistance and guidance towards the village's hospital. The grateful figures held up their friend and followed swiftly behind. All along the way, the shorter one prayed:

_Please hang on boy! Don't die on us now. Please, just hold for a little while longer. Don't die on us just yet._

Looking upwards to the sky above them, the taller one at this time couldn't help but wonder worriedly:

_Where in the world are you right now? Whatever it is, you had better not gotten yourself killed. I have no intention of burying anyone at all!_


	2. One Uncertain Present

Sesshoumaru-dono: Thanks for the review! I hope that the story develops well and grammatical errors are kept to a minimum. :)

I hope everyone enjoys this instalment!

* * *

One

The three arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Tsunade-sama, Konoha's 5th Hokage. They nodded with respect for the Hokage before proceeding to place their friend on one of the stretchers offered by Shizune and some others. Tsunade-sama noted their fatigue and ordered for them to be taken care of by Genma. The two declined as they were much more worried for their friend than for their own state.

Strangers clothed in black without any form of identification is unusual for any shiniobi, unless these lot are missing nins or renegades who are on the S-list of every village thought Tsunade. The shorter female was of small stature, blue eyes and dark brown hair that is falls chin-length while the other male, had spiked blond hair and green eyes, the masked strangers were all business and urgency.

And it was of no wonder, from the initial examination of their friend she could tell he was in a bad state - very bad state. The young man who was being transferred from the stretcher to a proper examination bed was soaked in blood. Gapping wounds in the abdominal regions, thigh and arms. Shizune removed the clothing (except the mask which the other two protested fervently not to) only to reveal a very battered body, of blacked bruises and more cuts. Placing a hand onto the young man's chest, Tsunade-sama noted very erratic chakra flow through out the body and no wonder, the guy suffered from internal organ damages, broken bones - ribs, ferma, humerous etc, practically most of the insides were messed up. Interestingly, he is still lying there breathing quite steadily for someone in such a state. She could tell that someone had used a jutsu to prevent any more damage and to actually bubble-wrap a protective layer of chakra around the major organs and on top of that, his pain was already taken care of. This man, she just realised was in a deep sleep, not a concussion. Someone intervened to make sure he wasn't suffering too much and bought time so that he could receive for proper treatment. This was one very fortunate young man but its question of how long the luck will stretch.

Tsunade-sama activated a jutsu to release some chakra into the young man's body to facilitate healing to the damaged major systems for a few minutes before leaving more instructions for Shizune to carry on healing procedures with others for him. She needed to speak to his comrades. Strolling out of the treatment area, she reached the lounge where the two were sitting stiffly on the couches. Fatigue grazed their expression, on top of sheer worry.

"Your friend was very fortunate to have someone intervening which has placed him in a stable state. However, I have to tell you honestly that he suffers from a great deal of injury to which he will require quite a long stay. What concerns me is whether he can take it."

"But didn't you just say that he was in a stable state!" The girl jumped from hearing Tsunade's words.

"Yes, stable in the sense that he is able to breathe fine but the main problem is that the person who performed the life-saving jutsu, did too great a job. I am somehow unable to get around the jutsu to do my job properly, unless you are able to tell me what sort of stuff the person did."

Their faces fell. Despair was written on their faces.

"No, we can't. Another friend was the one who performed the jutsu. We haven't the faintest idea." The girl confessed.

"So we need that friend to get back to either finish off fixing him or at least removed the justu, am I right?" The taller guy concluded from everything.

"Yes, but rest assure that he will receive the best care that we can offer him. If the procedure can go smoothly, chances of survival will increase and we need not have to depend on the return of the previous saviour." She tried to smile so as to comfort them. They reciprocated the smile and thanked her. Just then, at that point, she noted,

"Can I have a look at the two of you? I have enough suspicion to believe that you two are not scathed-free yourselves." The two individuals look down at themselves before smiling sheepishly,

"Ne, it appears that we are not."

Indeed it was true, the two of them upon examination (whilst still refusing to remove their masks! To which, Kakashi Syndrome was diagnosed for this funny behaviour), Tsunade-sama found that the girl's body was pretty battered up with the worse diagnosis of only a sprained left ankle which was inflamed. The other young man wasn't so lucky, he apparently wasn't aware that he actually broken his right arm in a few places. The two were too preoccupied with their friend to that extent. Admirable as it was, it was just as foolish not to take care of themselves she chided, before having them escorted by to the spare rooms in the neighbouring apartments where most of jounins stayed. She wouldn't hear of them staying around until they got some rest themselves. After they left, she couldn't help but to wonder about the nagging behaviour that she was starting to develop, was she getting that old?

Meanwhile, she had the injured friend transferred to a critical-care unit where there was constant watch over him. Also, she had also initiated Anbu squad to watch over the lot of them. Until she knew who were they, she wasn't about to compromise the village security that easily. After all, the village is now her responsibility.

* * *

Two days later.

A lazy Kakashi was making his way back to the village. He has just completed a last mission that Tsunade-sama assigned to him. These days, there weren't many things for him aside from missions. Naruto is now under Jiraiya-sama's wing, Sakura is an apprentice to Tsunade-sama and Sasuke is currently just missing from plain sight. Life was getting rather boring for the jounin. Well, at least he still has his Come Come Paradise novels to keep him occupied, speaking of which, he whipped out one from his back pocket and proceeded forth from where he left off earlier. He would be reaching the gates soon where he would need to register his return.

_The registry system is getting to be quite a hassle but I do agree that it helps to regulate and keep track of people coming in and out of Konoha. Ja, nevermind that, now where was I.... Ahh yes, Chapter 12_.

And the jounin's mind went off into the world of his books.

* * *

_Ouch_.

A mental curse went off as yet another shot of pain coursed through the system. Another clothed figure stands at the base of a tree near the entrance of Konoha. The last fight had really messed up the insides of the body and the pain was intensifying at every step taken. Blood has stopped oozing but still, there's not much one can do with so little chakra left. It had been spent trying to locate the others and following their trail left on the trees which has lead all the way to the hidden village.

_Ok. I'm starting to have double-vision. Not a good sign. I hope I don't pass out before I get through those gates_.

Hands rubbed the throbbing temples at the side of the head. Breathing was starting to get to be a really taxing task now. Boy, was trouble nearby.

_All right. There is no fat way will I able to sneak in, not with this little chakra left. I shall just walk in like a normal person and hopefully not collapse into a heap until I find the others_.

A resolution could be made, but it need not mean that it was going to go as planned. Taking in a deep breath, the figure crossed onto the main path and walked towards the gates. Step by step, the figure made her way down the path. With each step, consciousness was slipping away.

_Oh darn it. I'm really not going to make it_.

And with the next step, the figure went down unceremoniously.

* * *

Kakashi was only half-observing the figure that appeared some distance in front of him, since it appears that they were heading for the same place. And before he could do a Houdini thing and get to the gates first, the figure just suddenly collapsed. Fortunately, he was quick enough to catch and prevent any form of concussion should the head came into contact with the hard ground. Upon examination, he found that the loose cloth wrapping around the head had slipped off, allowing a mass of crimson hair to tumble freely, the face was masked but the sex was very obvious now. Lifting her properly in his arms, he carried her towards the gates where the guards came down from their posts. They informed of similar individuals who have arrived in the village, seeking medical aid. And from the looks of it, the unconscious redhead will need some too. Fast.

And with a 'poof', he arrived in fashion at the village's hospital, right in front of Tsunade-sama.

"Hmm... another Kakashi Syndrome sufferer." She commented as she gestured for him to place her on a bed.

"Kakashi Syndrome?"

"They all seem to have a problem like you. All too fond of their privacy to reveal their faces to us." She muses on as she proceeds to examine the girl.

"And it seems that this one is no better off than the one in CCU."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi enquired.

"She suffers from a badly battered body, with messed up insides and plenty of blood loss. The other one is in about the same state she is. It seems to be that they all have been through some war and barely survived it. And even so, how on earth did they manage to get so trashed out." She explained.

"Well, to be honest, Hokage-sama, you are not too far off from the truth." A new voice quipped.

Tsunade and Kakashi turned to find two masked figures standing behind them who appeared out of nowhere, they were still clothed in black but definitely looked more alive than when she last saw them.

_Kakashi Syndrome_.

The name bearer chuckled internally; he now understood what Tsunade-sama meant. All of them were masked in exactly the same manner as he was and were showing no signs of wanting to reveal their face.

_Maybe I started a new trend_.

"How is she, Hokage-sama?"

"Not good, my dear."

"Let me have a look." The spiky head one walked over the bedside and checked the girl.

"She needs a jump-start, otherwise the healing isn't going to kick in fast enough. And I think I have enough chakra to do just that."

"Jump-start? Ne! Don't you go meddling in medical affairs if you are not trained in it." Tsunade was about to launch into one of her nagging lectures. But stopped as she saw that he was about to perform a jutsu. By a gesture of a few hand seals, he then placed his hands (even the side with a broken arm) over the heart. Golden chakra was steadily spilling out of his hands into her. After a few minutes, an unusual reaction occurred.

Tsunade-sama watched as the girl's own blue chakra starting to seep out of her body and wrapped itself around her. To which, by this time, the young man stopped sharing his own chakra and watched intensively as the chakra continued to flow all over, engulfing the entire being in it. The fire-like chakra looks as if it would burn the bed down but didn't. The girl's breathing was smoothing out and the graze marks on her face was starting to disappear.

"It's done. She's now on her way to healing herself and should be up after a day or two."

Fiery chakra. This is definitely not something you see everyday. Who are these people? Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other. Tsunade herself walked over and checked. Indeed, the body was in the process of healing itself at a rather quick pace. Maybe she was a highly-skilled medic-nin but still, this chakra that was coming out the girl wasn't like she has ever encountered before. Why, this is even more advanced than her own regenerative seal! Just who are these people??

"Hokage-sama." Her attention to her thoughts was cut off.

"I know everything is not making sense at the moment, but we can assure you that we would give a satisfactory account to you. However, we do ask for confidentially after we disclose information about ourselves." The Spikey one spoke.

"For now, we will just have to wait until she recovers before lending assistance to help fix the other one up."

"She's the one whose jutsu is blocking my work progress with your other friend?" It was starting to get really weird not being to address them by name. Ne. The lot of them refuse to disclose even their name.

"Yup. It's all her work." Tsunade's curiosity couldn't help but be elevated yet another notch. Mystery surrounds the lot of them. Kakashi by now was preoccupied with reading his book, to which she cut short his leisurely enjoyment and ordered him to her office. There was work to be done. She then left the two of them to watch over their friend who was to be transferred to a proper room to recuperate. For now, she has yet another task for the lazy jounin.


	3. Two Patients

Two

_A sterile scent lingers in the air. _

_A calming silence is all around._

_Birds are chirping._

_Did I die?_

_Ouch. _

_No. Apparently not._

A pair of blue-grey eyes painfully opens up to the bright sunlight of the window. Breathes. I wonder how long have I been out? Fuss-free décor and starched sheets, I must be in a hospital. Ouch. Breathes hard in her semi-paralysed-because-of-pain state. That definitely affirms that I am alive. Blinks. She attempts to adjust her position. One by one, the arms were moving again according to will and begun the torturous task of propping the upper body up into a more comfortable position. Following a sequence of logical deduction, she came to a conclusion that someone brought her in and her self-healing system somehow kicked in, leaving her knocked out for a few days. Man, the pain was unbearable. You can take away the wounds but it doesn't mean that the pain goes as well. The self-healing bit has its glitches but it sure has served well in preserving her butt. It will be another few days before the pain fades.

_Something doesn't feel right here. Where are the others? I was sure that I was on the right track before I collapsed. What happened while I was out? Shit. I can't afford to waste too much time. The state that I put that baka in isn't going to sustain him too long. I need to get to him fast!_

With a lot of effort (and even more practices with deep breathing therapy), and some time later (think 1 hr), she finally managed to haul her bum off the bed and started to plod along the cold hard floor. She had no idea where to start, but getting out of out the place would definitely help. Some form of location bearing should at least affirm her position around and from there, a plan can be constructed. She slides the door of her ward open slowly. The corridor was noted to be empty and she started to plod around, finding her way to the exit of the hospital. She took one step at a time (too fast and it would render her paralysed), she made her way to the other side and headed one floor down. To her discovery, she found her within the Intensive and Critical care area. Deciding against foolish behaviour and wasting more time wondering around aimlessly, she walked towards the nursing station on that floor to ask where the exit was. She could always knock the nosy ones out of they start to get too naggy.

"Onee-chan!!"

A familiar voice rang through the hallow architecture. One very familiar voice followed by one overtly enthusiastic jump from one overly excited girl.

'Blam!'

"Ne! Ne!! You're all right!!! We were soo worried about you. You had us frightened to death! You looked like you were going to die and and......"

'Groans'

And the one who has just barely recovered found herself on her back on the cold hard floor, utterly paralysed from an incredible amount of pain. On top of that, the younger girl sitting on her was hugging her way too tight. She was starting to suffocate.

'Chokes!'

At this point the younger brunette realised what she was doing and let go of the patient immediately, causing the already paralysed one to fall again onto the floor.

Thud!

"Ahhh..... Gomene!! I'll help you off the floor!"

"Ahhh..... NO!!!! Not now!" But it was too late; the paralysed body was hauled off the floor in a rough fashion and conveniently plunked onto the nearest couch in an ungentle manner.

Speechless! (Too painful to speak)

_What a way to start the day, _she thought.

"How are you feeling now?!"

Nods (still refuses to speak).

"Ne. Maybe you shouldn't have jumped on her. I think you might have broken more stuff." A scruffy boy came up from behind smiling.

"Man, that must have hurt eh?"

_Oh gosh, what a revelation. It must have hurt?!!?!? _

She just looked at him sarcastically, cocking one eyebrow to punctuate the full non-verbal meaning. He sniggered momentarily before assuming a more serious expression.

"No, seriously. Are you feeling better now?"

Does a few series of deep breathing therapy, before she answered the Spikey hair one.

"Yes. I was feeling better."

"If you are, then perhaps we can get on to saving the elder."

Silence filled the air as she took in the message. With some (gentle) assistance, she got up again and allowed herself to be led into the room where the sleeping one laid. What a sight to behold. Monitors were going off silently, checking his pulse and vital signs. He laid there sleeping amidst it all, paled skin and barely alive. She walked up slowly to his side. Stroking a stray raven hair off the face, she prepared herself mentally and physically for the arduous task ahead.

Ne. I haven't exactly recovered and don't have that much chakra really. But there's not much choice at this point of time, so I hope you'll forgive me this time.

Steadying herself, she placed her hands over the heart area.

* * *

'Poof'

Kakashi and Tsunade-sama appeared at the entrance of the critical care room, only to find that there were visitors already. From the observation window, they saw that the redhead had woken up and was gently stroking the hair off the forehead of the sleeping one. The other two just stood at the corner only observing. It seems like some action was about to take place. The crimson tousled hair one steadied herself, and placed her hands over the heart area. Shutting eyes in full concentration, the procedure begun.

Blue chakra flames flowed out her palms and were pouring all over the sleeping form. Contribution of the chakra was steady and in relatively large amounts. 10 minutes passed. For the first time, the patient moved, struggling as the healing process took place. Sweat beads started to gather at her temples. It seemed like she was struggling herself to keep the chakra flowing. Posture was weakening. Energy was being expanded at a fast rate. Perhaps too fast for her own good.

Curiosity merged with the sheer captivating sight of this unusual healing procedure. Endless questions filled their heads, wonders just do not cease in the face of mystery. But the struggle was becoming obvious for the patient and healer, Tsunade was getting concerned.

Tsunade then signalled Kakashi to head in.

Just then, the procedure ceased and the healer collapsed into a heap, right into the arms of the same jounin who caught her previously. Much to the surprise of the other two. Grey-blue eyes met one eye. Grey-blue eyes then relaxed before shutting to allow girl to lapse into sleep. All her chakra was expanded and plain exhaustion had set in. Tsunade had a look at her, but concluded that she was fine aside from sheer fatigue. The other sleeping one, she found, was fully healed. Still asleep but out of danger now.

"We should put her back now. She will need her rest after depleting her chakra. Though, I am curious. Why didn't you lot stop her from expanding all?"

"She already knew of the consequences. Onii-chan can't survive another day. It was a risk she took and we respected her for it. We are in no position to stop her really."

Tsunade smiled in understanding. She gestured for the girl to be carried back to her ward, to which the two followed Kakashi.

"You guys don't trust me?" He enquired.

"No. We don't. Who knows what kind of ideas you might have in that head of yours."

"Fair enough. Except that I am single and not available. Plus it's a bit hard conceptualise ideas with someone who is masked."

"Right. Single and not available? Look who's talking. Besides, Onee-chan wouldn't want to have anything to do with someone like you. She's too good for you in every aspect!"

The young girl chirped, obviously proud of the sister.

The girl in his arms looked slightly older than the other two. He noted in greater detail that the redhead was relatively on the lanky side, slender in built and rather light. He chuckled internally at the ironic situation, him catching her again and of him being the one putting her to bed again. He did find her eyes to be rather pretty, resembling moon stones etched with blue details. Pity he couldn't have a glimpse of the face. Either way, one thing was for certain though.

"Ne. No offence, but she doesn't look like any of you guys. Why do you address her as family?" He asked as he gently placed her back into her bed and covered her with the warm blanket.

The two stood silent for a moment to watch her sleep soundly. Relief was written all over their faces.

"All we have is each other. It doesn't take blood to make people family."

He smiled. That answer was more than satisfactory; it was one concept that lay close to his heart.


	4. Three O'clock Meeting

Rythmic Breathing: Thanks so much for the review! It's really encouraging!! Now I have even more motivation to finish the story. :) Glad that someone thinks that my writing style is suitable for fan fic! Thanks!

Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter!

Three

2 Days later...

Sapphire and Emerald eyes eagerly met one pair of Amethyst ones.

"Welcome back to reality, Onii-chan."

The Raven-haired one smiled and propped himself up into a sitting position. The muscles felt stiff and rather weak still. Somehow one can never get used to being forcefully dragged back from the brink of death back to the real world. He stretched his legs out beneath the sheets to get the blood circulating again. Looking at the two young ones, he asked,

"So how long have I been out?"

"Not too long. Just 5 days."

"Hmm. That long? What about...."

"She's fine. She just a few doors away from here. She woke up yesterday and has since fell back to sleep."

"The sleepyhead. Ah well, I guess she deserves it anyhow. It has been a while since either of us has gotten proper rest."

He looked out the window to the landscape of a flourishing town. The sun is up and people are busily running about, greeting each other and living a life. Every one of them seemed happy. Everything seemed normal and just seemed peaceful. A struck of envy slip through that calm exterior of the patient. None of them ever knew what was it to live a life. At least not in the conventional sense. Sigh.

"All right. Let's get to some business. What do you have for me?"

The Blonde Spikey haired one handed a glass of water before starting to report.

"Firstly I would like to apologise. I have committed one grave error by making ourselves known. Gomenasai." The two of them bowed, only to have the elder one wave them off.

"You did what you thought was best. There is no need for apologies."

Without blinking, he downed the glass of water with the mask barely revealing any features.

"The Hokage is waiting for an account of our abrupt entry into the village. No names or motives have been disclosed. All they have is a current medical record of our injuries. Curiosity reigns amongst those who have seen us. Their main concern lies in wanting to know who we are and what happened prior to our entry here. Also The Hokage demonstrates immense interest in the healing abilities of Onee-chan. She has been lurking around her ward and trying to figure out her abilities. Fortunately, as we know, that is not something easily figured out from mere observation. Aside from that, it seems that there is no movement from them yet. But we cannot be too sure, all I know is that we cannot stay around much longer."

The elder one digested what has been reported and contemplates on how to deal with their current situation. By a stroke of sheer coincidence, a knock came from the door followed by Tsunade, who was flanked by Genma and Kakashi. She greeted the lot and was introduced to the patient (though no name is given). The owner of the violet eyes greeted,

"Afternoon Hokage-sama, I am honoured by your visit but above all that I am grateful for all you have done for us. We are indebted to this village."

"It is always a pleasure to know that we can be of assistance to you but I believe you owe this life of yours to your friend in the other ward."

He smiled.

"Nonetheless, you have provided much help and hospitality when we needed it the most." He bowed his head with respect and she returns it.

_What a polite gentleman this one is. He is definitely much more mature in terms of the manner he carries himself. It seems that he would be the leader of this group_.

"I believe that there are many questions that wish to be answered. Perhaps, if Hokage-sama permits, we can meet tomorrow and talk."

"Why don't you rest a few days more? There is time now that you are alive and about."

"It is not necessary. Besides, staying in bed too long is not too good for the body. Tomorrow will be a good time; I do hope that it will not be too much an inconvenience."

"Not at all. I will see to the arrangements." She turned to the jounins behind her and instructed. They nodded and went off with their assigned duties.

"I shan't disturb you no further. You have a good rest." And with that she exits from the room.

* * *

One of the meeting rooms was prepared for the meeting, obliging to the stranger's requests that few would be told about them, it was arranged that the village council, some jounins who have been in contact with them and the Hokage would be the only ones attending the meeting. Everyone had arrived and seated themselves. The table arrangements were such that the Hokage and council members sat facing the door while the jounins flanked the right side while the left table was left empty for the expected guests. Anbu members were stationed around for safety precaution, within the room and outside the building. Nothing was to be taken for granted. Amongst the jounins were the likes of Kakashi, Genma, Kurenai and Asuma. They were busily speculating especially since Genma and Kurenai have been sharing their quarters with two of the strangers.

"You must have gone around infecting people with your disease. These people never ever take off their masks! It's incredulous!" Genma commented, causing the lot to break out into a contagious laughter. Heck. Even Kakashi couldn't help laughing.

"I can't help that I'm such an influencing figure. Some people are just born charming.", which invoked more laughter amongst the jounins. However, they stopped as they sensed people approaching the room.

A knock sounded on the door and the expected guests came strolling in accompanied by a few Anbu members. They stepped up to the front as the door came to shut, isolating them from the rest of the world. They bowed in respect before their audience, to which the raven-hair leader stepped forward to speak,

"Thank you for your time. We hope to provide a satisfactory account, to which we pray that nothing goes out of this room. It is for your safety and those of other village people. I would guess from everyone that it would help to give some names. We will start off by identifying ourselves then: My name is Kendon."

He lifted and used two fingers to pull the stretchy material down his face. Enlightenment came upon the audience as a strapping young man of perhaps in his mid-twenties; chiselled good looks with a gentle smile came into view.

_My. My. So that six-pack body does have a matching face to go with it_.

Tsunade thought as she took in his face. He definitely does not look like someone from around here, too tanned and endowed with unusual eyes. You can tell that some of the ladies in the room were getting caught up staring at him.

"I'll introduce the rest as well - on my right is Maiko. Left is Ishida."

Maiko had a sweet face that couldn't possibly allow people to fathom her to be more than 16. Small delicate features matched up to her small stature, some guys in the room were starting to have a sugar-high. Especially Genma, she was his guest flatmate for the past few days and he did not expect her to be so sweet-looking and therefore couldn't stop staring. Ishida as expected was a young man of boyish appeal. The hedge-like blonde hair only added on to make him out to be nothing less than a heart throb, he did not seem older than 22. Kurenai this time couldn't stop blushing. It was only last night she teased him about his masked habit, saying that his face was probably too ugly with fish lips to be allowed out in public. Boy was she so wrong.

"And lastly, this one here is Keishinn."

She looked uncomfortable about removing her mask, and no one could blame her. She was now in the spotlight with everyone eagerly waiting to see her face. Sighing at the inevitable. She pulled at her material and revealed to all a young woman. And no, she did not disappoint the audience. Compared to Maiko, she had a mature face of perhaps 24 but it was a fascinating face. Slender and well-defined, she had a different appeal that was alluring and at the same time mysterious and her lack of a smile only added on to her attractiveness. Ne. The room at this point of time was speechless. These people do not seem like they belong to earth, too good-looking to be true.

An uncomfortable silence went by before Tsunade remembered her manners and invited them to sit. They seated themselves and were wondering if they should cover up again. No one has stopped staring for quite a while now.

It was going to be a long meeting from the looks of it.


	5. Four Lives Revealed

Four

The room stood still in the midst of time. Silence reigns amongst the people within the contained space. Four strangers bask in the spotlight, ready for interrogation. The Hokage after some uncomfortable time decides to get the meeting started and not waste more time starting.

"This is first and foremost a meeting that request confidentiality. All who are present are to keep to their word that nothing discussed here would leave this room. And perhaps now, the meeting can begin for our guests today to talk about themselves a little and enlighten us our their plight."

Kendon nodded and looked around at this comrades, assuring them that he will take care of everything.

"Thank you Hokage and the rest for your time. It was due to unexpected circumstances that we stumbled into your village, and to this we owe a good account for our intrusion."

The other few strangers shifted in their seats as they grew uncomfortable at the topic at hand.

"Have you heard of the Black Dragons Organisation?"

The room froze at the mention of that organisation. Tsunade herself had merely only heard rumours of it. Secluded and operated underground. It was the one to go to should there be any dirty jobs to be done. Just pay the incredulous amount of money and consider it done. No questions asked. Others say that the people are like placid robots who do anything for a kill. Amidst all rumours and speculations, one thing that many agreed upon was that the ones in its employment are inhuman.

"We know little of the organisation, but yes, we have heard of it."

"Yes, it is after all an organisation shrouded in secrecy. Maybe it is good that you have not heard too much of it. To get to the point, we are currently on their hit list."

Stunned silence continues.

"We originate from a peace loving village with very few who know the way of the shinobi. Our crafts are passed down from generation to generation, all for the purposes of only protecting our way of life. It is unfortunate that our crafts attracted the eyes of the Black Dragons. To put it nice and short, our village now no longer exists and we are on the run right now."

The other three beside him were avoiding all eye-contact with the audience. Maiko and Ishida had faraway looks on their faces. And Keishinn was just preoccupied by the cup of tea in her hands. A sense of loss was inferred from their expressions.

"You have our condolences. Pray, what plans follow once the lot of you recover?"

Kendon attempts a smile.

"All we can do is run, our fate is now sealed. There is no real solution to our problem, we cannot run nor can we hide forever."

The grave honesty behind that was unexpected, lapsing the atmosphere around them into a depressive mood. Sighing, whilst maintaining his calm smile, Kendon faced the crowd.

"Thank you for all you have done for all of us. We will not intrude upon your hospitality any longer, the immediate plans for us now is to leave this village tomorrow."

"So soon? But you have barely recovered and...."

"It is best that we go. The longer we stay, the greater the threat and danger we are to this village. There is no need for another massacare to happen because of us. This village is innocent and does not deserve such a fate. It is our way of repaying you for your kindness. It is not everyday people would take into total strangers into their care and did what you have done for us. We are already indebted beyond our means to repay this village."

Tsunade set her composure to sympathy. It is true she cannot force them to stay, and it is true that the village's safety is above anything. If so, then perhaps, she make arrangements to assist them in their impending journey ahead - one of no ending, until mortality takes it toll.

"Your decision is respected and we make the necessary arrangements for you for your long journey. Enjoy your stay in Konoha in the meantime and rest well."

She pauses.

"I don't mean to be intruding but may I be allowed more questions?"

"Most certaintly. Please feel free to ask any of us anything."

_And here we go_.

"Keishinn-san, may I ask what is your speciality and some origins to your abilities?"

The crimson-haired one smiled before answering politely.

"Kei will do, Tsunade-sama. I specialise in healing, and maybe considered to be a sort of medic-nin I guess. I am not sure about my origins, I'm afraid my parents passed away when I was very young. I know not a lot about my history or my origins. Gomenasai."

"I see. It's all right, I was but only curious about your chakra that seems fiery in nature. I do hope you do not find me too nosey."

"Not at all. A pity that I know not the answers to your questions."

Kakashi sat amongst the audience and observed quitely. The redhead one had proved to arouse his interest further from the last time he saw her. Red hair was pulled casually into an informal bun, leaving loose bits to fall freely. Kei was as lovely as he speculated, rather striking really. Personality-wise, she was all polite and impartial to everyone and everything. At times during the talk she stared at the tea in her hands, but for the most part she just sort of floated away in in her thoughts. Her facial expression was neutral but yet hints of sadness leaked through those eyes of hers. It was eyes of those who have seen too much. He pulled his eye away, not wanting to let the whole know that he was obviously staring.

"This meeting has gone long far enough and everyone must be tired, it should conclude. Let us all rest for the night. Meeting adjourned."

With that the crowd started to dispersed. The guests pulled on their coverings again and the rest left with a sense of imcompleteness. Some parts of the puzzle was still missing but no one protested too much. Tsunade-sama arranged for them lodgings for the night before sending them off for dinner. She herself was going off to search for some answers amongst the shelvings of scrolls in her room.


	6. Five A Fighting

Five

A shuffling sound is heard as a hand slipped through a _go_ holder to retrieve a white piece. It was dead into the night but there two who were not asleep as of yet.

"Good move."

Kendon said as he watches Kei take on his attack on the _go_ board.

"Was it necessary to be playing _go_ under the moonlight tonight?"

"I was finding it hard to sleep. Don't you?"

"I guess."

And she watches him place a black piece amongst the board. It was true that they were insomniacs but that was not the real reason for the lack of sleep tonight.

* * *

FLASHBACK at dinner

_"Ok. The four of us will have to draw lots to decide which jounin will take in which stranger as guest in their place tonight." _

_Genma indicated as he held pieces of toothpicks in his hands. The other long piece in his mouth twirled artfully between his lips as he watches Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. The mentioned guests were currently off to get their belongings and would get back in a while. _

_"Let's get this over and done with. We need to settle this before dinner is over tonight all right? Just pick a toothpick it's not that hard."_

_Everyone drew a piece from Genma and glances at their choice. All four were colour-coded - red, blue, yellow and green._

_"And what do these colours mean, my dear friend?" _

_Kakashi said as he stared at the red piece. He had a sneaking feeling who it represented but he wasn't about to speculate too much._

_"Red - Kei, Blue - Kendon, Yellow - Ishida and Green- Maiko."_

_Sometimes I think it isn't such a great thing to be right about things all the time._

_"Ne. I think you shouldn't use this system. It isn't exactly fair. The girls should all bunk with Kurenai and the guys with any of us."_

_"Yeah I thought about that. Except Kurenai stays in a one-bedroom apartment and can only accommodate one. Anko is currently not around so it kind of makes things a bit difficult. In any case, it's just for one night."_

_Sigh. Genma held a green, while Asuma and Kurenai held up a blue and yellow one respectively._

_"Fine."_

End of FLASHBACK

* * *

"Checkmate."

Kei smiled.

"We have even out the scores now counting from the previous games - 34 wins and 34 losses. And I guess we should get some sleep, a long road lies ahead of us tomorrow."

They shifted themselves back into the allocated lodgings for the night. She watched the sleeping figure of Kakashi on the couch as she slipped back into the apartment. Slow breathing synchronised with rhythmic chest movements of the chest. He slept rather peacefully even with mask. Even she didn't sleep with her mask on, it makes breathing a little tad uncomfortable for her. She looked around at her surroundings. It was one of decent size with not so decent maintenance but as expected from a typically guy. She sighed and crawled back into the bed. Sleeping is a tormenting time for her, to be more specific, it was the part when she starts dreaming that makes things complicated. Kei turned and lay on her stomach in an attempt at getting some sleep. There was a sandalwood scent on the pillow, inhaling it had a rather relaxing effect.

_Interesting scent coming from a guy who lives in a pig sty_.

There were nostalgic feelings arising from within her. However, the recollected memories were vague and not in a constructive manner, she gave little attention for sleep prevailed and rest was achieved.

* * *

The lot of them stood at the gates of hidden leaf village. They were readied with basic essentials to last a while, thanks to the hospitality of Hokage. They thanked heartily again for the help they have been receiving. Last goodbyes were said and their journey started.

Now if only things went as smoothly as people planned. But unpredictability is what makes life a tad more interesting. The four had barely moved a yard from the gate when they sensed the presence of others - unwanted company to be more precise.

"Ano sa, ano sa. You finally decided to show yourselves in the daylight."

A young punk one stood in front of them who was dressed in the same fashion as them but with a much cockier attitude.

"Oh look. There's a fly in our way."

Maiko injected, knowing darn well how the fella took insults to his size.

"YOU!!!" And the face took on a shade of red, but fades when he realises how easily he fell for the insult.

"Anyway, you guys are wanted back home all right. So the boss has been kind enough to have you guys escorted. Rather generous don't you think?"

"To go back alive, dead or in a few pieces?" Ishida replied.

"Either. No particular preferences really since you guys are the rebels who abandoned us in the first place."

_Darn it. There goes our lie_.

"Rebels eh? Nah, can't beat the ones that killed the head the other day. It's ok. You guys can keep the title for yourselves."

"You!!!" Punk turns red-faced again.

"Whatever, we will take care of you. Rest assure that the odds are even."

The small path was now surrounded by 7 others of dark disguise. Two teams. The four surrounded caged figures roughly knew who was in the pack - after all some of them were their subordinates before.

Tsunade had ordered the gates to be closed and for security to be upped. Her suspicions were realised at last and now these lot had a lot of explaining to do. That is, if they can get themselves out of this mess to begin with. Before she could order for more back-up to arrive, the four halted her move.

"Hokage-sama. Gomen. This is our fight, please don't get involved."

Ken smiled from behind the mask. Bracing themselves for an attack, they await the first move.

The surrounding shinobis then launched an attack from all sides. Shurikens fly pass in V-formations from two sides. Kunais came from above. A few stood to ensure that there were no loopholes from any side. They were caged- birds from surface glance.

Of course given that the younger generation was hand-trained by them. It was only expected that they would adopt such tactics. After all, it was the one of the few that they taught.

Ishida activated a jutsu forming a transparent barrier against the sharp edges. Upon blocking, it was released only to allow Maiko to make her move. Retrieving all sort of weapons from her clothing, she launched several of them to keep the lot occupied. All this while, Ken found an exit and stood next to one of the punk before knocking him senseless. Kei on the other hand, was busy breaking the formation of the shinobis who were attacking. Aiming for certain spots on the chests and necks, she disengaged their mobility.

Within 10 minutes, only four remains. And yes, it was the more troublesome four.

The punk stood staring at Kei in a challenging manner. She ignored his stare and dismissed him as any threat at all.

"I've always wanted to test my strength against the either of the legendary seniors - Kei and Ken."

"Oh really?" She replied, hardly impressed.

He cursed before launching himself towards her. Sharp edges were thrust towards the redhead, to which it swipes only thin air. A kick was blocked with any effort. A blow to the heart was seen.

The punk cursed, sputtering blood from his mouth.

_And I thought only the Hyuuga clan was the only ones with the gentle fit style of taijutsu. Apparently, there are similar styles being practiced elsewhere_, Kakashi thought as he watched the flow of sequences being orchestrated.

Kei moved effortlessly through the attack sequence of the Kunai. Until impatience got the best of him, and he activated one particular jutsu to which, the other three followed suit at his command.

A pattern of hand movements rapidly traces invisible lines in the air.

The ground suddenly moved. It was as though vertigo affected everyone. The sand floor moved under the impact of the release of the seal.

"Nimpou - Release of the Spirit!"

And one huge lizard stood in front of her. One ugly lizard made of sand and the people's chakra. She really wanted to avoid escalating the level of the fight to such height, but it seems like she hasn't got much of a choice.

"Now, we shall see who the prey that gets played with."

Suddenly the village was surrounded by the ugly reptile. People stared at the chaos that was unleashed. The other four stood their ground.

All four of their attackers were in full concentration. Riding on top of the lizard, they were meditating willing mediums who allow the lizard take their chakra.

"So they finally decided to share the burden of being medium to the beast."

Kei said to Ken.

"It makes it a rather unstable formation actually, though it is still formidable in this state. It has yet to wake up the beast entirely."

Angry swipes were made at the lot. Its fast movements were hard to keep up. Blocking here and getting knocked over there. The lizard was an angry and psychotic beast of power. Ishida and Maiko attempted to get atop of the beast. They nearly made it, save for the fact that they got whacked by the tail and were sending flying into the forest, out of sight.

The other two were having difficulty avoiding swipes from the beasts. Sands were flying everywhere blurring their vision. Spikes were formed on its body to prevent them from closing in on the mediums.

Then she saw an opening and went for it.

But the beast was more alert and faster in taking action.

It went for its prey and slammed her under its sandy scaled foot.

Very audible curses and a dribble of blood escapes from her lips as she lay pinned under. It was at this time that Ken then unleashed a jutsu. The hypnotic chant of the long sequence of seals enticed the beast's attention.

"Divine Heavenly Blade!"

And down came one enormous sword made of chakra that attempted to slice the creature into two. The ugly thing blocked the blade and struggled. It was a test of not strength but endurance. Who can endure and hold out longer.

One mind vs. the minions four and one ugly beast.


	7. Six Reveals some Truth

Six

Tsunade and the rest of the party stared in shock as they saw the huge sword appeared. The ability to mould your own chakra into something of physical form without utilising another source of materials to create one's own weapons has yet to be heard of. Right in front of their eyes hangs a enormous sword of epic proportions in the stranger's hand. Red chakra courses through steadily in the physical form. What stands out from such observations are the huge amount of chakra being emitted and the fact that he is bulking under the pressure to maintain it.

The ugly creature senses a faltering moment to overthrow Ken and his sword. But this only gives way to a sudden piercing shriek ringing in the air.

The cloud of sand cleared to reveal one angry monster with two other swords embedded in his foot that had enslaved Kei earlier.

Kei had now escaped with Ken in tow atop the canopy of trees, laying him down to rest; she healed herself of some of her injuries. As the healing process was over, it only served to indicated the just deserves that the enemies had brought upon themselves that was about to be unleashed.

A series of hand seals flowed through the dust-covered air. And visibly, more blue flames leaked from her body.

The engulfed Kei stood still in the face of danger, only to unleashed a another creature of her own.

Out of the blue, a slender mythological creature appeared from the flames circling itself above her. Unlike the ugly lizard that is seen, this one was of pure chakra that is the symbolism of courage and strength, the dragon, is one a majestic figure that commands awe from the audience.

Immediate restoration to full health and strength can be seen. A deja vu feeling washed over the audience. They were being reminded of something they seen years ago.

"I would never fathom the day that you would willingly call upon me for help." Its voice boomed to the girl.

"I never thought so too. Nevertheless, today, you will help."

The creature laughed, highly amused by the situation.

"As you wish."

The dragon spiralled in the air before launching itself into the direction of the ugly lizard. The very same flames that have the power to heal now burnt the creature in question. Agonising cries and desperado clashed with pain to produce one horrific sight of one terrified creature.

The punk and other mediums woke up from their state of meditation. The creature vanished whilst thrashing about in pain.

"That was indeed a formidable attack, but it is not enough to protect the lot of you from the head. Rest assure Kei, you and your team's heads will roll."

And with that they made their retreat, like slithering snakes into the vast greenery.

The dragon circled around her once again whilst leaving a departing message,

"I look forward to seeing you again, it was fun working together."

And vanished away from sight.

She stood atop the canopy of the forest and stared at the charred surroundings. Contemplative mood took over and she became lost in her thoughts.

_I really wished you let me die that day, Natsu_.

* * *

They sat in the same room they were in before. Only 24 hours ago, sympathy was awarded to the same foursome. Now only suspicion and more questions suffocate the atmosphere around them. They are seated at the centre of the room, tight security measures were taken, and even closer scrutiny was seen.

"After this morning's episode, surely you can enlighten us of who you really are?"

The ones in question contemplated in silence as they consolidated how to answer the Hokage.

"Ne, how should we put it in words?"

Ishida wondered, scratching his head in mock puzzlement.

"Let me assist you." And from the table, she reached for a scroll and began to read out the contents.

'To the Hokage of Hidden Leaf: It is of great urgency that the country of XXX, requests assistance from the hidden leaf village. We have been keeping track of the Black Dragons for some time now, in view that it remains a threat to people and economy alike, unfortunately, our investigations have been found out, to which, the people of this land are in grave danger. We enclose addition information of some of their members. We hope that help be sent soon...'

"The country now is in the midst of rebuilding itself after one devastating attack, to which we lost a few of our men as well."

_Ah, yes, I do believe we had a hand in that_, thought Ishida. Tsunade then proceeded to continue reading:

'The organisation forces are divided in teams of four and are assigned work according to the experience and expertise. It is however, uncommon for them to work alone, should the services of a particular shinobi be requested. Individually, it is nearly impossible to investigate into the identity of the shinobis. Their erratic movements and masked face makes it difficult for our men to find out. It is however, a known fact that there lies one particular team that are always on the lips of the people, the one known as Team 1.'

"Ano, but we are not Team 1." Maiko said innocently and got whacked rather hard on the back of the head by Ishida for admitting to everyone their identity so casually.

"That is not the point. You are a team from Black Dragon! This makes you a threat to the village's existence!"

"Only if we stay."

"Why so?"

It seems that we can't run away.

"About a week ago, there was a revolt, to which the heads were assassinated. That movement caused chaos within the organisation, to which all had to affirm where their allegiance lie. We chose not to align ourselves with the new leaders and a war broke out as we try to make our way out. You see, all who were against the new leaders are bestowed a death sentence. That is why, you saw us in the state when we stumbled in your village. Everyone in the organisation possess a level that above the average Anbu and jounin from the hidden villages. It is not funny when three-quarters of the force attacks 15."

"Are you the only ones that made it alive?"

Ken nodded.

"Just barely."

"Why a revolt?"

"Why not? A Thirst for power can drive anyone to do anything."

"Who are the heads now?"

"One arrogant thud who thinks he knows better."

"Names would help."

"You only need one - Fuyu. He is one the top shinobis that have been bred and trained from birth in the organisation. Not too bright but very charming. Has strong support from the crowd and a large client list that can keep them in business for a long time to come."

"Physical description?"

"You really shouldn't know too much. The more you know, the greater the village is in danger. Yes, I'm a nagger but I will repeat as many times as it takes to drill it into your brains - Do not trifle with Black Dragons or whatever it is called now. And so, if you don't mind, the lot of us will take our leave now."

They stood up to leave only to be halted by many threatening sharp edges.

"Why should we let you go?"

"Why should you keep us?"

"Because you owe us."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you honestly think that our village will be spared even if you are not around? The lot of you can repay us by making yourselves useful and defend this village. Do consider carefully."

Ken thought carefully as he stood facing the Hokage. The tension in the air grew uncomfortable as the young man considered the actions and consequences. After a considerable amount of time, he calmly face the crowd and gave an answer,

"It will be as you wish, Hokage-sama."


	8. Seven's a start to Living Together

Seven

"You called, Tsunade-sama?"

A few jounins were summoned into her office after sending the four 'protectors' of Konoha off for some refreshments. They seated themselves as they await instructions from the Hokage herself, who was at this stage, busily flipping through the pile of never-changing stacks of documents on the desk.

_She ought to hire a secretary_, thought Kakashi as his eyes rolled over the mess.

"Ah yes, some of you will have new roommates."

"Ano, Tsunade-sama...."

"No buts from any of you. We have some temporary shortage in terms of lodgings, so don't fight with me and just take in a roommate."

She then (miraclously) finds a blank piece of paper from the pile of endless rubble on the table and begins to scribble and tear it into bits. After she was done crushing them roughly, she had it dumped into a cup and had each jounin draw one each.

"Those who have drawn slips with names written on them would have to take into the mentioned one as a roommate."

The apprehensive jounins then systematically opened the drawn lot. A sneaky feeling overcame a few of them. Kakashi unrolled his lot only to see Kei scribbled upon it.

_My, I ought to try my hand at lottery one of these days. At this rate I'm going, I'm sure to strike some cash_.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, having a single girl and a guy living together isn't exactly too good."

"It's ok. It would be even better if you can reveal some charm and get her to fall in love with you. Then we are sure to be able to have her for good."

"Nani?"

Sweats drops were forming on everyone's head. It wasn't too funny coming from Tsunade, especially to hear that she is attempting to do some match-making. Ne. Absolutely not funny.

"They seem like nice people, and no harm if either of you would like to settle down. The lot of you are of the appropriate age."

This so not funny at all. The jounins were starting to be really uncomfortable.

"Ne, Tsunade-sama, you can keep them for yourself. We are enjoying singlehood right now. Besides, why are you still keeping the lot of them? You do remember that they nearly destroyed the village this morning?"

"Yeah, they may have destroyed a few acres of the forest, tore down part of the wall protecting the village, endangered numerous innocent lives and etc etc. But, they did save the village from being flattened, somewhat."

She then went off to the side to pour herself a cup of hot tea. Inhaling its rich aroma, she looked out at the intact village and the people who still went about their lives.

"Trust and respect share a commonality in that, both need to be mutually earned. They kept their word and that is enough to tell me that these people are worthy of respect. I will admit that I do not trust them all that throughly since they did tell lies about their plight but still, limited trust is there."

She went off into her thoughts of the better times, when peace prevailed and when certain individuals were still around and happiness was in the air. Tsunade snapped out of it only when she realised that the jounins were starting at her too intently and therefore, had them sent off to go collect their roommates from the waiting room.

* * *

Kurenai, Gai, Genma and Kakashi made their way to the waiting room (yes, Asuma was pleased to be not sharing his space with anyone but quickly assured the disappointed Gai that Ken was rather good company). With good wishes and many more laughs accompanying them down the hallways, the four could only feel more uneasy at the need to adjust to the living arrangements. They reached the waiting room and proceeded to let themselves into the room.

They walked in to find that Ken, Ishida and Maiko busy playing cards at the coffeetable, while Kei just perched on the window still staring into nothingness.

"Hokage-sama has arranged for you guys to be our roommates and so if you are ready, we can be on our way.", Kakashi said to them.

They packed up quietly without question and followed the jounins. The awkward silence in the air was enough to suffocate any person, but somehow any attempts to strike up conversations were futile. The masked ones were in no mood to talk except to obliged some polite reply to the jounins' questions.

Reaching the apartment block, they split off and went forth to their respective apartments. Kakashi walked in front of Kei to travel down to their apartment. After letting the both of them in, he looked at the state of his apartment.

_Sigh. I better clean up now that she's staying here. Never knew that a place could get this messy_. Looking at her, he wondered why she was so silent. There hung in the air an element of uncertainty and sadness?? _Ne, I am thinking too much_.

She walked into the apartment and looked around. Without minding the mess, she made her way into the living room where the couch was and dumped her belongings on it.

"Kakashi-san."

_She speaks!_

"Hmmm?" he said as he attempted to pack up some the dirty laundry from the floor.

"I don't wish to banish you to the couch like last night, so I will sleep here from now on."

"Ano, Keishinn-san....."

"It's all right. And no more formalities all right? Call me Kei and no arguing with me over sleeping arrangements. Unless, you are really that uncomfortable, then I could pay Hokage-sama a visit in the morning to request to stay elsewhere."

"Ahh, that is not necessary Kei-san", he said as he thought of the consequences should the Hokage received any complaints.

She looked at him with a raised brow.

"I mean Kei."

Her smile reached her eyes.

It was going to be fine.

* * *

Not.

Just the next morning, kakashi had promptly turned off his alarm. Stretching out in a lazy cat-like fashion, he then sleepily made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Obliviousnly he walked in on Kei, who had just showered and was wrapped up in only a towel.

"Ah!!! Gomenasai!!!"

He retreated out red-faced. One hundred percent very awake.

_Darn it. I've to remember that I don't live alone anymore_.

He inspected himself and affirmed that he was decently attired in pair of black shorts. And that his hand was held to his face at point of meeting, therefore preserving his physical identity. He then roughly pull on a shirt and his mask for after a few minutes, she soon stepped out fully clothed but with no hint of embarassment.

"Gomen, I wanted to lock the door but there wasn't any lock."

_Mental note 1: remember that you've a roommate_.

_Mental note 2: get a lock for the bathroom_.

Somehow, the second meeting is proving to be difficult as the visual image of having seen her earlier got stuck in his brain; of her without her mask and only clad in a white towel. He was having trouble looking at her in the eye.

_Ah! Mental note 3: stop having wanton thoughts of your roommate!_.

"Ja, it's my fault. I have been on my own for a long time so I never bothered with a lock. Gomen. I'll have one fixed up soon."

"Not your fault. And oh, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a towel."

"Not a problem."

"But I'll go get some necessities today so will not be needing to borrow anymore stuff."

She was sitting on the neat couch to put on the rest of her gear. He noticed that her attire was similar to an Anbu's uniorm, only a much darker and sleeker version. It consisted of an inner skin-tight sleeveless top that allowed her to pull up some of the material from the neck to mask her facewith,fitted black pants and matching shoes. An outer kimono-like top that was three-quartered sleeved was donned (which prevented further flow of imaginationfrom the glimpse of her figure earlier), to which, she bandages her arms from elbow down to her palms. Followed by arm and shin guards. Her hair, as usual, was pulled into a informal bun at the back of her head.

Once done, she walked to the door and let herself out.

"Ja, I'll be off now."

With her back turned as she strolled out, left some parting words,

"And don't get too bothered about walking in on me after my shower, it's not the first time it has happened anyway."

And she left him standing, all puzzled and late for his meeting with the Hokage.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone, _

_I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. I do ask for a small request in that, I hope you guys could help by letting me know if the story is developing well or not. Till then, I'll get moving on the next part._

_Cheers!_

_Arte_


	9. Eight Unlocks bits of the Past

Eight

_The sunlight trickles through the foliage of the greens above, _

_The wind carelessly whispers its secrets to those who hear _

_And the balance of harmony exists. _

_Out here in the open, I can be as who I want,_

_Right now I am all that I am._

_The scent of life courses through my veins,_

_I feel I live._

_I know not how the past was moulded,_

_I know not what the future holds,_

_Each present day is a gift,_

_Each I hold close and dear._

_My dears,_

_I miss and hurt._

_I will never forget._

_For I exist because of you._

Her hand encloses upon a shiny tag. Like the lotus flower, fingers open to reveal it in its full nature when basked in the glorious sunlight of day. Thin and rounded on the edges, the thumb caresses the carving on it. It traces the intricate hollowed bits and protruding surface, for one fine master craftsman had engraved upon the shiny metal the motif of a majestic creature. A creature of power, speed and pure courage - a tiger. Of but the only memento to unlock many memories of the past.

"I miss him too." A voice sailed through her thoughts.

Keishinn turned and found Kendon leaning casually against a tree. He had arrived just a few moments ago but she being too distracted did not noticed.

She smiled quietly. The patch of grass they were on gave the observers a magnificent view of the village. Ken touched her shoulder sympathetically.

"Some things you have to learn to let go. He would have wanted you to live happily. You do remember his last words, right?"

Flashes of the past flew past her eyes. It seemed like only just yesterday.

_"..........promise me you will be happy. Promise me that one day you will learn to smile again. For you, above many, deserve to be happy........."_

"Yeah, I do." She sighs deeply. "I do."

"..........." He stood there quietly, feeling rather helpless. After all, Ken can only offer that much of a consolation as a friend, he couldn't really blame her. He reckons that even he would have had difficulty getting over it. Heck. He could still remember every bit of it.

His eyes shut to have things rewind to the episode........

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_The lot of us was only 15 when it happened and was on a mission to carry out an assassination on a certain individual from Lightning Country. Our first mission as the newly promoted batch of elites. We were ambushed in the dark which led to a fight of survival. A test of mental strength and the need to survive raced against time as the lot of us got caught up in a fight with a particular snake._

_The underlings were easy to take care of. It was the guy with those demonic eyes that gave problems.I got careless and got picked up by a boa constrictor around my body, squeezing the life of me.My eyes shut due to a growing weariness._

_I remembered hearing a cry._

_I remembered being released and collapsing in a pile on the damp grass._

_I remembered hearing the clash of wills as the sound of metals collided alongside with the will to live._

_After agonizing minutes of momentary torment,I forced his visuals to open.The eyes saw Kei fighting for life trying to fend the fellow off. Pitting strength for strength, Skill for skill. _

_Every stroke offered by the devil was defended gamely by the girl. _

_An almost evenly matched fight._

_If only she wasn't already injured from her clash from one fellow with a big sword._

_A slip in concentration saw her flying across the damp forest. She spun and tumbled ungracefully through the hedges, with a trail of broken branches trailing her flight. It was followed closely by a sail of shurikens that had her pinned against a tree. With limps hanging uselessly and in blood-soaked anger, she stared at her opponent. _

_"Interesting...." He hissed as he witness her defiance._

_I cursedmy helpless state._

_Cursed the body that was too weak. _

_Cursed as he could have prevented the tragedy. _

_Cursed at the 'what ifs' and 'if only'. _

_Cursed at regret._

_The regret that saw my buddy's sacrifice. One dude with a crooked smile and of an even more wicked humour. A person of rare talent and of pure courage. One buddy who thought better and had flung his already limp body in front of Kei and took the fatal plunge of the sword to the heart. One guy who loved others more than himself. The guy who will always be missed by the others he saved. _

_The guy was shocked. He seemed to recognise Natsu whose mask had slipped off. He found it amusing and was pleased. He laughed and commented about the situation being ironic. The others called him away and soon he left us to deal with the inevitable._

_We gathered round and watched as the last moments slipped past. _

_Nothing could be done, the damage was beyond repair._

_Also at that time, Kei didn't have it yet._

_It was utterly useless._

_I remembered someone removing the kunais that crucified her against the tree and with the help of another friend, brought her next to Natsu._

_Even with no visible expression, anyone could see that she was affected. _

_She leaned on me for support while she looked down at our fallen comrade._

_"Ano sa.....Kei-chan....... don't be sad........"_

_"Shush. You don't need to talk."_

_He reached to touch her bloodied hand._

_"Haha..... Let me be..... It's for the last time anyway......"_

_He looked at her intently and lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face._

_"Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you will be happy........ Promise me that one day you will learn to smile again. For you, above many, deserve to be happy......."_

_Unlike a ripple cause by a pebble in a lake, Natsu is not to be forgotten._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Ken came back to the present moment, only to be surprised at what happened next. Kei was kneeling down in front of a tree and was busy digging away. Upon closer inspection, saw that the memento was about to be buried. 

"Kei?"

"We never had a chance to give him a proper burial. Besides, he did say before that he was from Hidden leaf Village and this looks like a peaceful spot to rest."

He watched as she laid the 'tiger' to rest and covering the tag with soil and rocks to erect a small mount in front of the tree that stood aloft from others. Next, she released some chakra to her fingers and carved out words on the bark that read:

_'Here lies a hero of all_

_A friend of infinite proportions_

_A flame that faded too fast_

_A memory that lives on forever in our hearts_

_Rest in Peace_

_Uzumaki Natsu'_

"Are you sure about this?'

She smiled.

'Yes, I'm sure. It's for the best." She touched the cravings once again.

_".......it's for the best..........."_

Aye, she remembered........

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_She was 12, minding her own business after one training exercise. She stood atop a tree, perching upon one of the branches as habit. She loved heights. The serenity of solitude and of being away from everything. Ground was connected with rules and regulations. It was linked to conformity and of only death and blood. On the ground, only the law of survival existed. _

_The Black Dragons were a success story only because it had no compassion. It was efficient because everything was duty-bound and the only loyalty each of them had was for the head. At least, that is what they had to show._

_All who entered had to endure a good 10 years worth of training to be able to move up into the ranks of the working shinobis. There is no other route; the only door aside from up is death. You either live or don't make it at all._

_10 years sounds long but only because, you needed that amount of time to develop every single skill that you are possibly capable of in order to survive the last test._

_10 years to cultivate your chakra abilities._

_10 years to mature a body that is strong and fast enough._

_10 years to mould a mind that can save you from the insanity of living like a robot._

_10 years is also all you got._

_She still had 2 years more. Thankfully._

_She looked around the ground below. There were currently around 60 in her batch; however, only 10 will make it to the ranks. The head only took in the crème de la crème of every batch that they train. The elites will then proceed on to being mere tools for profitable means._

_It was interesting how much people were willing to pay to get some dirty work done. _

_So long as there exists greed and insecurity in the world, there will always be never-ending business for the Black Dragons. There is always some scroll to steal, spy work to done on neighbouring countries or someone to be silenced. Tsk, what a wonderful world we live in._

_"Ano sa!!!"_

_She looked down. A guy of 13 years was looking up at her with a crooked smile. A blonde-haired guy with a tail at the back of his head. Looks familiar. _

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_She paused._

_"Nope, never noticed."_

_Crash!_

_He fell down in a heap, utterly demoralised._

_"Hahaa..... That's ok. I saw you alone and thought that we could be friends. My name is Natsu. Uzumaki Natsu."_

_"Ah."_

_And promptly ignored him. He was wasting her time to enjoy some peace._

_Sweat drops accumulated at the sides of his temples._

_"Ahh..... What's your name? It's hard to talk to someone when you don't know their name."_

_Persistent fellow isn't he? Sigh. Poor thing._

_"Keishinn."_

_"Kei-chan!!!! What is the rest of your name?? Come on, don't leave me hanging with only half a name. It only gives a one-dimensional aspect of you."_

_"Hmmm..... when I figure out a jutsu to bring forth my parents' spirits, I'll let you in on the other dimensional aspect of me all right?"_

_"Ahh... gomen. I didn't know."_

_"If you did, that would be scary and I will brand you a stalker. Anything else? If there's nothing, please leave me."_

_He twiddled his fingers and was looking rather nervous. _

_"Ano.......'_

_She stared. And after a few moments, she proceeded to get up and prepared to move to another spot._

_"Chottomate (wait a moment)!!!" And he was standing in front, holding her arm. She was nearing her limits of patience._

_"Ano.....I just wanted to say that......"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I like you very much."_

_That was the first time she ever heard anyone say that to her. And man, she sure didn't know what to do._

_"Erm..... Ok......"_

_"Cool!!!! Let's get together and get married!!!!!!!"_

_POW!_

_He received a huge blow to the head, causing him to fall off the branch and land on his head. _

_Two bumps on the head appeared._

_She hopped down from her perch, only to leave a warning message._

_"Leave me alone, baka. It's for the best unless you wish to die a painful death."_

_"Ooh.......feisty lady......I like........."_

_He sat up and rubbed the bumps._

_"Ano...... I am Uzumaki Natsu!! And I'll never give up!!!! I'll woo ya until the day you fall for me!!!!!!!"_

_She remembered slapping her forehead in disbelief and at such bad luck_.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She smiled now.

Memories as such are all she has left now.


	10. Nine's the meeting with the Hokage

Nine

Sakura was practicing a jutsu in Tsunade's room when a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in."

A certain familar jounin strolled in, he smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Ohayo Minna-san (Hello Everyone). Ahh Sakura-chan! Looking lovelier than ever."

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Hokage-sama!! My, you radiate sheer elegance and grace!!! Oh Konoha is so lucky to have.......'

"Urusai (Shut up ) !! You're late again!!!"

"Gomen. I got lost on the road of life, was at the junction of temptation and wisdom...."

"Okok, enough. I don't need to hear your excuses.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I called the two of you in here for a reason. A mission actually."

"A mission?" Sakura enquired. It has been a while since she completed any mission, after all, she being the only one left of Team 7.

"Yup, now if you can, lend a hand and go open that closet over there. Get a bag with medical supplies in there while I get the misplaced scroll containing the details from the desk."

_Oh no._ Kakashi thought to himself. The pile of stuff seemed to have grown in quantity overnight and was looking more intimidating than ever.

Sakura walked over to the closet. As she got closer, he suddenly sensed a presence and flew in front to shield his student from whatever was inside the closet.

The closet door swung open and out flew a familiar blonde in orange suit who grabbed hold of Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan!!!....." He hugged the figure he grabbed.

"Ahhh!!!!! Kakashi-sensei!!!!!" He screamed when he realized who he grabbed and immediately jumped meters from the jounin.

"Naruto?" Kakashi and Sakura said in union.

A hearty laugh came forth from both Tsunade and Jiraiya, who was also hiding in the closet.

"Ha-ha. I envisioned all sorts of scenarios but certainly not that one." Tsunade said.

"Neither did I. I guess some things will never change." Jiraiya agreed.

"What are you doing back in Konoha?" Kakashi asked after the inital surprised has died down.

"Oh we were just passing and decided a visit would be good. The brat misses everyone, especially you-know-who." Jiraiya winked at the pink-haired girl, who didn't know whether to be angry or happy. After all, they haven't seen each other for a good few months. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Soka (I see)."

Another knock was heard at the door.

"Just in time. Come in!"

In strolled yet another blonde guy with flashing green eyes and a petite girl with blue eyes.

"Ohayo!" They chorused. These two were always happy somehow, well compared to a certain other two at least. Or rather, maybe just the other girl.

"Allow me to introduce some friends of mine: Konoha's loudest ninja - Naruto, Sakura-chan and Jiraiya. Friends, meet Ishida-kun and Maiko-chan."

"Eh? They are like Kakashi-sensei! They wear masks too!!! Are you trying to hide your fish lips with that mask??"

That blunt outcry of insult was met with good whack at the back of the head by both Kakashi and Sakura.

"Ita!!! That hurts!!!"

"Ha-ha, that's all right. Naruto-kun, I can't vouch for Kakashi-san about the fish lips but I can certainly assure you that we do not have fish lips to hide." Maiko said.

"I don't believe ya."

"Hmmmm..... should we?" Ishida looked at Maiko.

"Why not?"

They both pulled down their elastic coverings and presented bright smiles for their audience.

"Maiko-chan............"

"Yes?"

"You're pretty........'

Naruto was busy drooling at Maiko.

"Oh yeah........ You sure are......." Jiraiya was inching closer and closer to examine in greater detail, her other 'vital statistics'. Well, at least he attempted to until he got whacked by Tsunade to snap out of it.

"Ano, pretty lady and handsome guy, where are you from and what are you doing here?"

The two were highly amused by the situation. A perverted old man and young kid with a loud mouth was a refreshing compared to more somber and conservative others.

"I believe you can ask them about that another time. Right now, I got some issues to discuss with them. So Naruto-kun, why don't you go run along with Sakura-chan. I'm sure you have lots to catch up on."

The young ones bowed and left the place as instructed, with Sakura pulling him out by the ear and leaving a stream of protest trailing their exit.

When the coast was cleared, the mood was set to serious and everyone got seated.

"Ishida, do you know where Kei and Ken have gone to? I was hoping to get everyone here."

He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"Not really. But I can say that at this time of the morning, Kei likes to spend some quiet time alone and Ken is most likely with her."

"I see."

"It's all right. You can tell them the details later." She got up to retrieve a scroll from the desk before sitting down with them.

"As Kakashi would have guessed, Jiraiya and Naruto's visit is no social one. I have received information that the Akatsuki has come into contact with the Black Dragons."

"What?!?!"

"Calm down. I'm not finished yet. It would seem that the new head is striking deals with Akatsuki, of which I regret to say I do not know what."

"Nevertheless, that is bad news in itself."

"Wait a min, you know about Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"Not too much. Kei and Ken would know better since they were just some of the few who survived an exchange with them."

"They have?"

"It was a tragedy that haunts the memory of those who lived; of the lives that were lost and the lives after. A story that was passed down from year to year, it was the catalyst that led to many changes."

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Beep. _

_A continuous flow of monotonous tones echoed through the hallways._

_Shouts of instructions flew over the chaos as people were wheeled in._

_Blood was staining the sterile sheets and equipment._

_Sweat was gathering at the temples of medics._

_Panic levels were rising steadily._

_It was a nightmare unfolding in reality's face._

_Beep._

_"What happened here? How could this have happened?"_

_"We were ambushed, sir....."_

_"Ambushed? Impossible!!! You careless fool, how could that possibly happen???"_

_"Sir, I......"_

_"Enough." And the head waved the fellow off._

_The head, Takekawa Hyata was a distinguished man in his fifties dressed in traditional garb. Grey-hair that flows down his back, he was of the no-nonsense type who had no regard for anyone or anything. He was the overall man in charge, all things to rules and regulations. From the acquiring of the new troops to the business exchanges to experimentations conducted by his team of experts, he ran things military and shrouded in secrecy. _

_Right now, he was one furious man not to be trifled with._

_He was also a man with a sudden spark of inspiration. _

_He walked over the emergency treatment area to examine one particular individual. The curtains were pushed aside to reveal an unconscious girl of 15. She lay blood-soaked with stains that matched the crown of crimson hair atop her head. Life was slipping away at a gradual pace. Perfect. He smiled at the sheer coincidence in timing and luck._

_Extremely good luck, he thought._

_"Irashi."_

_A shadowy figure emerged from the background._

_"Hai, Hyata-sama."_

_"Prepare the research team, we have a subject."_

_"Hai, Hyata-sama."_

_History was about to be made._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Ishida snapped back to his senses when Maiko elbowed him good in the ribs.

"Ano, and what do you want us to do?"

"I would like you to do some missions; after all, you are living in Konoha now and some contributions would be good for the community." Tsunade smiled knowingly.

_Yeah, your threatening voice and lovely blackmail made it a hard offer to refuse_.

Another set of knocks was heard at the door and this time, the other two walked in.

"Ken and Kei, your timing is excellent. Unlike a certain individual we know."

Kakashi was oblivious to the sarcasm; he was more preoccupied with watching a certain red head walking towards them. He blushed a little at remembering the incident earlier but soon got over it as the two seated themselves.

'I would like you to meet Jiraiya, an old friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you." They politely smiled.

"And you two are rather liberal about letting people see your faces." Ken commented in jest.

"Onii-chan, we are living new lives and beside we don't have fish lips to hide." Maiko sniggered.

Stolen glances were made at Kakashi.

Kei only smiled.

_If only you knew, of how truth can be seen even without eyes._

"Ha-ha. That's true. We don't." Ken pulled down his coverings. Kei just mused on the light atmosphere in the roombut compelled when encouraged by her teammates.

And Jiraiya was left speechless. He was drooling and nose-bleed can be seen. Tsunade and Kakashi were utterly embarrassed by the lack of tact. Kei just sat there with sweat drops forming at the temple, as he started to ask the lot of them topose for the cover of his new book. He stopped when given the evil eye from Tsunade.

"All right. Let's get to the real business - Your first mission for Konoha is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nani?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Hmm….. Ok." Ken said as he took the stroll from her hands. Unrolling it, he found a detailed description of the subject's background history and a portrait of raven-haired handsome kid.

"He is currently contained by a guy named Orochimaru and is being prepared to be his next vessel thus...."

"Nani?!" Ishida and Maiko said in union, whilst looking at their siblings. The other two's expressions had completely changed.

At first, time stood still.

It was followed by a deadly angry aura which stifled the atmosphere.

"You heard of Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

Kei smiled. Not her usual sad despondent smile. It was a knowing smile that harbored an underlying blood lust.

"Heard? We have met before. He's an old 'acquaintance' of ours, to which we owe a 'favor' to."

"You have the option to turn down the mission should it prove uncomfortable for you."

"No, no problems at all."

"That is but the first part to the mission. The other part requires you to take Sasuke back and into rehabilitation."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

_These two are letting their deadly auras leak through their exterior. I wonder if the Hokage is aware of what she is doing. This S class mission sits above the regular Anbu's level; does she really trust them so much? They are strangers who were from an organization that does not breed much loyalty_, thought Kakashi.

"What's my mission then?" he asked.

"You are to accompany Kei and Ken on this mission to Hidden Sound Village."

"Erm…. Ano….. What about us? I thought we were on this mission." The younger two puzzled over the details.

"I need you two to assist in some baby-sitting."

"Baby-sitting?!"

"I need you two to assist in training some of the genins and one chuunin, their senseis are a bit busy completing missions for me. I want you to develop their abilities and leadership skills so that they may help to take on some of the more minor missions we have, in view of the shortage of able shinobis in the village."

"Oh."

_Why do we get the boring missions?_ They sighed at the anti-climax. They were looking forward to some traveling and excitement. More importantly, they were more worried about the other two. That look in their eyes was just scary beyond words.

To be more precise, they rarely saw those eyes before.

Especially from Onee-chan.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_I finally decided that main characters ought to play a part in his fic and hopefully it will help to add depth to the storyline. The next chapter should be posted soon as I am done with some editing. :) For now, will rest a little and be rid of the flu bug._

_To everyone: _

_Merry Christmas!! And A Happy New year!!!_

_Cheers!!_

_Vertigenous: Hey gal, thanks for the review!! Hope to be able to read yours soon ok? ;) Will see ya around soon, meanwhile take care!!_

_Fallen Fantasist: Hi, thanks for the review. Hopefully as the chapters (look out for chapter 10) go along, you can get to know her a little better as I try to bring out the more humanistic aspects of her. And yes, everyone deserves a little love especially poor Kakashi. : )_

_Enkie: Thanks for the review!! Hope that you will enjoy the rest of the chapters too!_

_Rythmic: Thanks thanks! Glad that you are enjoying the story!_


	11. Tentative Cracks of Perfection

Ten 

_I'll never forget the day _

_The sun refused to shine_

_When the rain fell upon a dusty trail_

_Of footprints that fades_

_I only remember red_

_A tear-distorted vision_

_Moral shattered faith_

_In life itself_

_I lay upon the table_

_Chained and broken_

_Of an agony _

_I never knew _

_For that day_

_Marked the start_

_Of a cursed existence_

* * *

_**Ba-bum**._

_Why am I still alive? _

_The whispers of secrets flowed over her existence._

_**Ba-bum**._

_Why?_

_The people were pleased to see her breathing._

_**Ba-bum**._

_Why can't they let me die?_

_They congratulated the old man. It was a success._

_**Ba-bum**._

_It hurts._

_But no one seems to care. Alcohol flowed as eyes peered through the glass prison; the crimson life supporting element continues to drip into the bags._

_The laughter haunts the peace._

And the body jerked awake. Cold sweat clung to the skin as the heart beats frantic to the minute. Streaks of hair stuck to the facial surface.

She sits up on the couch. The moonlight shines through the balcony that faces the living area where she slumbers. A cool night with fragile winds, the half moon hangs lantern offering light of low voltage.

The body slips off onto the floor and the feet drags. Outside she stood facing the sky that watches over all who sleep.

Swallows hard. Breathes harder.

Body slumps against the railing, one hand raises slowly. It shields the face from prying eyes.

Slumber has taken flight. There will be no more sleep tonight.

Only the agonizing psychological trip down memory lane.

Tears flow. Fears revives.

Only the morrow will bring normality back.

For now, she'll be human.

* * *

Kei felt warm. She basked in the security and buried herself deeper into the firm pillow, inhaling its sandalwood scent.

_Sandalwood?_

She pried her eyes awake to find herself not in the couch but in bed. And that was no pillow she was snuggling into. She realized in surprised that she was being cuddled teddy bear- style by no other than her roommate.

_Right_.

He was sleeping still. At least he appeared to. He laid there lying on his side, holding her close to him. Her head was leaning on his chest (the pillow, she imagined earlier) and his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Too secured for her liking at least.

She blushed at how the situation came about. She was rather certain that she did not consciously slip into his bed for comfort.

_In any case, at least nothing else happened. I think._

She looked down under the sheets. Both individuals are fully clothed.

Nothing happened.

She shifted to get off the bed. His arm tightened its hold on her waist. He shifted, dragging her closer and resting his chin against her forehead. It was almost like a reflex action, she noted after a few more failed attempts. Finally, she just decided to heck with subtlety. Lifting the arm, she managed to find enough space to actually crawl out of the bed. Sitting at the edge, she stretched before turning to examine the boy. He was awake, lying on his stomach now and looking at her intently.

_What a sight_.

Embarrassed, she said nothing and headed for the bathroom for a morning shower.

He smiled. He remembered Ishida and Maiko's warnings not to touch their Onee-chan but last night couldn't be helped. He couldn't possibly leave her alone, not in that state.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_He came out of the bedroom when he heard the balcony door slide open. He watched in the shadows as she stood there basking in the moonlight._

_Sweat glistened as she buried her face in her hand. Her posture was slumped and mind in a frenzy._

_Sobs._

_Kei collapsed, back against the support that also hid her emotions from view. Knees drew up against the chest. Fetal positioned, she hugged herself and got lost in her thoughts._

_Her body shook from crying. She crouched there in broken composure. _

_He steadily made his way near her, taking care not to startle the bundle of nerves._

_Finally he crouched in front, facing her. _

"_Bad dreams?" He asked quietly._

_The figure did not answer. He was tempted to reach out and offer a touch but uncertainly rocked his goodwill._

_She couldn't seem to stop. She tried pacing her breathing to calm her frantic heartbeat but everything was just pouring out. A bottle of well-stuffed human emotions were flowing out after many pasts of encapsulation and it wasn't going to stop that easily._

_She started to dig her nails into her flesh, in an attempt to us pain to drag herself back into reality. _

_That was it._

_He wrestled to undo self-harm before getting around to pulling apart her defensive shell. Surprised caught the figure as he held her tight in his embrace. Shock caused a reflex action to try and push away the jounin, determination on his part stubbornly refused to let go._

_In the end, pride gave way for the need of basic human touch. _

_Arms rose hesitantly to take the comfort he offered. Her face buried in his chest as soothing words relaxed the muscles. _

_Many moments passed before she was lulled to rest by the rhythmic song of heartbeats. Deciding against leaving her alone, he cradled her protectively in bed. Sleep came in the appreciation of the warm of another's company._

_Life is full of mysteries:_

_What triggers the cracks in perfection?_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat waiting on the bridge. It was a bright sunny morning and the perverted old man was late.

"What is it with older guys? They are always late!"

"You don't change much do you? Still just as loud as ever!" A voice rose out from the other side, it was an old friend by the name of Shikamaru.

"Good to see ya! How have you been?"

"Nothing much. Life's just too troublesome as it is." He smiled. He was accompanied by his other teammates Ino and Chouji.

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!" She grinned. They were rivals but in the end, friends no matter what. Chouji in view of the good atmosphere even offered some of his food to his friends.

Naruto spied more people coming.

Neiji, Lee and Tenten were also walking across the bridge to meet them. It was a huge gathering. Everyone greeted one another. It was good to see everyone in good health and in such high spirits.

More people. A reunion almost.

Kiba arrived shortly alongside with Shino and Hinata.

_Naruto-kun_….. Hinata smiled while twiddling her fingers.

_But why? _Shikamaru wondered

"Ano sa, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked the rest.

_Yeah, something doesn't seem right. Why are the genins gathering here? Are we meeting the same person?_ Shikamaru wondered.

'Poof.'

Right in front of their eyes appeared two masked figures dressed in sleek black attires appeared.

"Maiko-chan!! Ishida Nii-chan!!" Naruto yelled with gee.

"Ohayo Minna-san!! Gomenasai, we got lost but its pardonable since we haven't been living here long anyway, right Sakura-chan?" Maiko winked at Sakura, who smiled in favor.

"Who are you again?" Neiji asked. He was getting suspicious of the situation.

"Yes, we ought to introduce ourselves. I am Ishida and this is Maiko. We'll be your senseis for the next few weeks.

"EH?" People said in union.

"Wow. What a large crowd!! How exciting! It's my first time teaching!!!" Maiko said eyeing the numbers present.

"Ano, but I thought I was meeting Ero Senin (perverted hermit)?"

"Ha-ha! Yeah, that's because he was suppose to be introducing us as substitute teachers. But I remembered him saying something about important business at the bath house and felt we would be able to handle it anyway." Maiko said.

_Placing us in the hands of strangers eh? Something big must be going on for them to be engaging these two happy clowns and man, can they handle such a large crowd?, _Shikamaru wondered.

"Are you sure you can handle us?" Kiba asked.

""Hmm? You don't think we are up to it?" Ishida challenged.

"Nope. Not at all. One looks like a grown up clown version of Naruto while the other doesn't look too much older than the rest of us. Who are you trying to kid?"

A sparkle appeared in their eyes. Oh how they love challenges.

"Tell you what – If either of you manage to land a blow on either of us, we will call it a day and report to the Hokage that we are not fit to be teaching you lot. How's that? And we will even throw in dinner too should we lose, say let's make it ramen?"

"Ramen!!!!" Naruto yelled. He loved challenges too and ramen but more importantly, he wanted to test his skills against these two. Just how good are they?

"What are the rules?' Neiji enquired, his business manner of handling thing never changes. The girls on the other hand were quiet; it was just easier to let the boys handle things – even if they get dragged into messes that certainty call for regret.

"No rules. Use all you've got and the time limit is set for 2 hours." He then sets the clock on a rock.

"And it starts NOW."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone! Here's chapter 10 as promised! The rest of the chapters are coming nicely and so regular updates are assured. Hope everyone's having a nice holiday!_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_

_Syllable: Thanks!! I hope you like the coming chapters too!!_

_Rhythmic: Thanks so much! Really appreciate all your encouragements! :)_


	12. Konoha's Eleven

Eleven

"You have got to be kidding."

It has been an hour and a half. The remaining genins that were still standing were Neiji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and Naruto. They gathered behind some bushes, panting and were feeling very frustrated. It irked them to know that these two clowns are not just ordinary shinobis. They maybe young but their level of sneakiness were at the same level as their jounin senseis. Heck. There lies a possible that their shinobi level surpasses their senseis.

So far, they have yet to have found an opening to attack. They were too busy fending off flying shurikens that revealed their hiding spots.

"Eleven of us and we couldn't even touch them. Argh!!" Naruto said.

"We need a plan. At least, after the earlier exchanges, we managed to get them to pull out some of their skills."

Shikamaru sat down and planted his fingers together.

_They are fast and very agile. Both seem competent in all areas but Ishida favors genjutsu while Maiko demonstrates an edge in an Advanced Bloodline trait. Something we wouldn't have known if the girls did not team up to tackle her_.

He pondered further.

_Sakura had earlier distracted her and took her on directly while Tenten activated her scrolls to heave everything she's got at the petite one. Their attempt at trying to throw her off balance was commendable to order to allow Ino, who was in hiding to take over her body. _

_Except the one they were distracting was just a clone._

_Maiko, in the flesh went forth to gather shurikens and knives that Tenten threw earlier and began to perform some seals. Upon the release of her chakra, she created new forms of weapons to fight them. It would seem that the Advanced Bloodline limit lay in the manipulating the properties of metal._

_According to will, the weapon changes shape to match the situation that she was in. One moment it was a daggered staff, the next a cross-bow that shot shurikens back at the opponents. _

_Man, it's so troublesome._

_The girls now are currently tied up and have been placed together with the others who weren't able to get out Ishida's genjutsu. Chouji, Kiba and Hinata were doing quite well really until they realized that they were fighting a mere illusion, his genjutsu was about luring the opponent deep into a fight that doesn't exist or rather it does, only in their minds. The real one appeared after and used precision and speed to paralyze their bodies by adding pressure to certain points in the bodies, very similar to Hyuuga's taijutsu abilities. However, as Neiji confirmed, it was unpolished at the edges and not as precise. He was merely using experience and memorization to gauge where the points in the body were. Still, it was an additional problem to tackle._

_That was frustrating. It made seemed too easy. Insulting even._

_Troublesome. Troublesome._

It was a few more moments before Shikamaru got up. He turned to his fellow comrades and begins discussing plans of action.

Naruto flew out at Ishida who used one finger to flick him off course. It was going easy until Ishida felt a hand clamp onto his ankle. And another that grabbed his back and two more that hang onto his arms and head.

Trapped by Naruto's duplicates?

Before Ishida had time to be amused by the situation of the level of ability in Naruto, he suddenly felt his body not moving to his will.

Immobilized by Shikamaru's Shadow binding jutsu, Naruto released the seal and came walking up from behind some bushes. Meanwhile, Neiji jumped in front and activated his Byakugan.

Another pair of white eyes that could see beyond the surface.

"Now, we can finally end the game as you so happen to be standing within my sphere." And he opened the stance into the 64 hands of hakke – the technique that has the ability to render opponents helpless by sealing all chakra openings in the body.

An impressive dance of the gentle fit style was seen. The movements were precise, undeniably steady and confidently executed.

The answer was definite. Ishida could move no more.

"That was really good!"

Neiji jumped. The rest were taken back, for there stood a cheery Ishida right beside Neiji, it appears that he has been watching them.

"What the-" And the clone sublimed into nothingness.

"Surprising isn't it?"

The boys growled. Highly irritated.

"Maiko isn't the only one with special stuff, you know? Just like the _Byakugan_, advanced bloodlines exists elsewhere and each is very unique from the other."

Ishida stood back. A series of seals danced in the air, but suddenly it halted.

There was a pair of shadowy hands that were grabbing his throat.

"Checkmate."

"Ma, ma. Very interesting mind you have there. You should meet my elders to play a game of _go_ or _shoji_ with you one day."

"This is so troublesome. Just say that it's over and we can stop it already."

**Whack!**

Shikamaru was send flying across the field.

"Those two are incredible. One moves like the wind and the other is one sneaky tactician." Maiko said, holding out both Shino and Lee under her arms, which were unconscious. They were meant to distract her so that the rest can fend off one first.

Neiji and Naruto stood their ground. Ishida rubbed his neck. Naruto then begins to summon _Rasegan_; the ball grew in strength and in might within the palms of his hands. This caught the attention of the two targets. Neiji too was amazed at the amount of chakra that the ball contained; Naruto was halfway generating the might into his hand when the alarm clock went off in a distance.

"What a pity. I really wanted to see what it can do." Ishida sighed.

"Well, let's all gather up, shall we?"

The lot of them gathered around a rock where the two senseis perched on. The ones that have been knocked out were revived by Sakura while the rest were released from the genjutsu. The younger individuals were rather disappointed considering that they did not get a chance to prove their worth. They have fought way better before and were certain that they were capable of a better match.

"You lot are one amazing bunch. I have never seen adolescents with that much passion and determination before and I have to commend your abilities. Such potential that have yet to reach its peak, I will be thinking twice before taking on later on. Anyway, we may have lost but it had been fun. Maybe we can play again next time."

"Huh??" The genins and chuunin were puzzled.

"I thought we lost!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nope. Shikamaru's shadow hands landed on me so you guys won!"

_You have got to be kidding_.

"Anyway, we will go report to the Hokage and have someone else to act as substitute sensei." He said, before taking a short pause to watch an eagle soar through the cerulean sky.

"Each and every one of you is a bright student with an even brighter future. All of you have the makings to be a great shinobi. Do not lose sight of your ninja way of life!"

"But most importantly, never forget the responsibility to protect this village and the people you love. Life is full of trials and tribulations but as long as you persist, even history can change. The future is in your hands." Maiko added.

They smiled.

"Let's head for dinner. Can someone recommend a place to accommodate everybody?"

There was no response. The young ones were sharing mixed feelings. The match was unsatisfactory, they had to admit to themselves that they were enjoyed the challenged and deep in their hearts, knew who was the better shinobis.

"YO!!!" Maiko yelled! "Free dinner!! And no one wants it??"

In the end, it seems that only Naruto took the offer. Ramen is just something he can't resist and besides someone is treating. The rest, it seems had dinner plans at home. The two senseis were disappointed but not too much, after all, their pockets was at stake.

They went to Ichiraku Ramen (as anyone would guess). There, they happened to meet Umino Iruka who was passing by. Naruto insisted that he joined them and dragged the sensei in to meet the now jobless shinobis. A casual conversation took place between all four as they got to know each other better.

"Wow! You trained all these kids before?" Maiko asked in amazement, causing a flow of blood to rush to the sensei's cheeks.

Naruto whispered not too subtly to the blushing sensei. "She's pretty! Ask her to take off her mask!"

"Naruto!! That is unnecessary, in fact, it's rude. We should respect other people's privacy."

A burst of laughter came from the other two.

"Well, actually we have to take it off anyway. There's no way we can eat with something covering our mouths."

Maiko said as she pulled her coverings down.

"I've never liked the idea of masking all the time. But it's become such a tough habit to get rid of; it has in a way grown to become part of me but I hope some day I can define me without the mask." She said before looking at Iruka straight in the eyes.

**Ba-bum.**

Iruka couldn't help but stare at the angel sitting next to him.

_She is pretty._

"Ano sa. Ano sa. I told you right? She's pretty isn't she, Iruka sensei?"

"…………." He was speechless. It took an elbow in the ribs to get him to snap out of it. He blushed further when he realized what happened and eve dropped the chopsticks in his hands.

Ishida by this time had unmasked as the stall's assistant presented him his bowl of dinner. Ayame too, got caught up drooling and staring blatantly at him.

They received extra condiments for their dinner because the stall keepers were just so pleased to be treated to such lovely visuals. The two in question, on the other hand were rather oblivious to the staring and were just too busy eating their ramen.

_What am I doing? Staring at someone I just met, that is just so rude and unlike me_, Iruka thought to himself.

He looked up from his bowl and his eyes met hers again.

She smiled.

His heart skipped a beat.

Again.

* * *

The morning came. A lovely sky unfolding hues of blue and yellow, crisp fresh air and warming sunlight that helps to get the day started. Ishida met Maiko at the lobby of the apartment block where they were staying, they were people of their word and the Hokage will be informed of what happened yesterday.

They strolled out leisurely as they chat lightly about wondering how the older ones and Kakashi were doing. They were speculating whether the pervert with his books tried anything funny with their Onee-chan when they came upon a group of young people waiting outside on the streets.

"Ohayo Minna-san!! " They chorused. "You lot are rather early."

"Ohayo. Erm, there's something we would like to talk to you about." Shikamaru said, with a reluctant look on his face, hands in pockets whilst leaning against the wall.

"Troublesome isn't it?"

"Yeah. Erm! No! That's not what I mean." He got red in the face, before he managed to calm down and explain the situation.

"About you guys being substitute senseis for the next couple of days, we just want to say that the match yesterday was unsatisfactory and we want a rematch."

"………."

"But that's only going to happen after the contract period that you are suppose to train us is over."

"Oh. You actually want us to train you guys?" Ishida asked.

The lot nodded.

"Beats training by ourselves when we can't see much improvement and besides, I guess you deserve a chance at teaching since you seem so enthusiastic and all." Kiba added.

"Say yes, Maiko-sensei and Ishida-sensei." Sakura urged.

"From a stranger's perspective, we might be able to benefit and learn more about our flaws and strengths and train according. Our senseis are after all not around anyway, we can use the extra training to improve ourselves in the meantime." Neiji said in his usual serious manner.

_Someone could use a sense of humor,_ thought Ishida.

The two of them looked at each other before bursting in smiles.

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun anyway!" Maiko was pleased.

"All right!!!! We're going to get stronger!!!!!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

It was the start of another phrase in their lives as shinobis of the Hidden Leaf village.


	13. Twelve's their First Mission

Twelve

They stood atop a hill. The sun sets a deep red against a background of cool grays with a touch of breeze. Hidden Sound Village was a far cry in comparison to Hidden Leaf, there lacks a sense of life, of people making out their livelihood and of children running about. It was a town of quiet existence, dull atmosphere with blood traces in the air. Darken wooden architecture mesh together with sullen footpaths meandering through the village, of a neglected settlement and population welfare.

It was a worst sight even when compared to military-ruled Black Dragons headquarters, thought a certain raven-haired one.

He remembered it to be a place of quiet disposition, but the irony lay in the fact that it wasn't a place overcast in shadows. The headquarters was situated in the mountainous regions along the Land of Earth, Rain and Grass. Such central locality gives the organization added advantage in term of logistics and abundant resources. The head was no fool when he was setting up the Black Dragons, everything was planned for maximum efficiency. The place was nested in the valley where a forgotten culture once existed, a place of flourishing nature with a security tight fortress and abundant landscape to train all new recruits.

So how could a village such as this one have fallen to such extent?

The carefully camouflaged figures retreated into the safety of a nearby canvas of greens, for they needed a plan. Also, certain ground rules needed to be laid out for the safety of individuals.

"Before we discuss about the infiltration of the target building, we must first make clear once again the objective of the mission." Ishida said, it was a loaded warning for mainly themselves

Kei nodded. She knew that she had to control herself; otherwise the mission would be jeopardized. Ishida needed to remind himself to put past grudge and blood lust away for the moment.

"The mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke alive is laden with much danger and priority for his safety must be asserted at all times. Kakashi-san, have you com up with a course of action?"

"We can start off with surveillance watch to at least locate the target. Individual work is to be done and reported every three hours. Once confirmation of target's location and layout of the building is ascertained, we will proceed for capture and flight."

"Sounds good. We should be able to commence operation raven retrieval in 48 hours. Each of us can cover a third of the space with more emphasis on the heavily guarded areas. Report to be held in sheltered nest as requested."

Clocks were synchronized. And the figures took off into stealth flight.

Many hours passed, much surveillance work had to be done. Figures slipped through the village existence to locate the target. Energy was expanded to maximize search and observation of entry and exit in the various buildings. Uchiha Sasuke was the first name on their minds, but unconsciously two had another name at the back of their name.

_Orochimaru._

* * *

It was late into the night. Ken had found a way in and so they could rest and recuperate and commence the operation tomorrow night under the cover of night.

A warm fire was all that kept the spirits alive amidst the damp ground. Three were gathered and took turns to keep watch. Right now, it was Kakashi who was guarding.

He sat there watching the other two sleep. Eyes fall upon the female figure; they haven't spoken to each other ever since morning breakfast and even then she was too embarrassed to speak to him proper.

The embers from the flames flicker across her face and they danced to somehow cast a spell of wonderment upon him.

_Sigh. I'm in trouble. _

_Why so?_

_And who are you?_

_Your ill-neglected conscience, you baka!_

_Bugger off. You're not needed._

_Touché. And all I'm doing is offer some counseling._

_I'm fine. Leave me, I need to concentrate on the watch._

_Still the prideful boy I see, you know, you're capable of things more than just being a jounin sensei and a loyal subject of the village._

_Urusai! _

_What an ungrateful brat. I'll leave when I have my say._

……………

_What say you to a normal life? Your own family with a certain individual whom you haven't stop staring for a while?_

_I say that you can leave now. Go!_

_All right. I'll leave, for now. _

…………

"Troublesome."

"What is?"

His head shot up and saw Ken awake.

"What is troublesome?"

Kakashi merely smiled.

"I used to train Sasuke, but I failed to liberate his hate which therefore led things to such a state. I mean we are troubling you guys to do a favor for Konoha. Though, would you mind me asking a question?"

Ken merely yawn and stretched. Shaking his head, he said "No, go ahead."

"Why are you are doing this? Staying in Konoha?"

"You know what? I've knew that you were going to ask this some day." He laughed, and checked to see if he woke the one sleeping.

"The Hokage is one shrewd woman. She knew that we were renegades that have no more ties with our former employer and offered us a place to live and a chance at living a normal life. In return, she could utilize our abilities for Konoha's benefit. I really have to hand it to that thirty year old."

"She's fifty."

"Oh. Ha-ha. What an amazing jutsu she's using."

"Indeed."

"I'm digressing. We are aware as strangers we are not going to be accepted anywhere and on top of that, how long can we honestly run? We needed a long term solution and your Hokage kindly offered one. We can stay and plan a way to survive. No fool will refuse a roof over his head, three meals and warm bed at night. It beats sleeping out in nature any time."

He looked at Kei again, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"In a way, we just need a chance to prove that we are human. And we will not force upon anyone to trust us that easily. Your Hokage just happens to be really generous. Besides, if we run now, we'll have both Black Dragons and Konoha's Anbu squad on our trails and that's just plain troublesome."

Kakashi understood.

"She sleeps rather well tonight." He commented, the sleeping form barely stirred so far.

"Hmm? You mean she's had her nightmares again?"

The silver-haired one nodded.

"Sigh. And I thought she would have left that all behind."

"Would it be too much to ask what happened?"

"Sigh. She's never slept well all these years in Black Dragon. But I will guess the catalyst behind those dreams at night would be that incident 9 years ago."

He checked again to make sure she wasn't awake before continuing.

"9 years ago, we got ambushed. The bastards were looking for a scroll which they thought we were carrying and started slaughtering the lot of us when they couldn't find any."

"They wouldn't happen to be Akatsuki, would they?"

The raven haired one nodded. The atmosphere has gotten solemn.

"The one leading the expedition was Orochimaru and incidentally, we both got injured. We survived only because a friend sacrificed his life for us."

_Just like Obito. _

The jounin grew despondent but continued to listen.

"I suffered from internal injuries and broken ribs. Kei, on the other hand was carried in half dead by the time we were back at the headquarters. Kunais rendered her limbs useless and one particular punctured wound was causing her to hemorrhage to death. We were just 15 and were on our first mission after being promoted to elite ranks, inexperience did us in."

* * *

FLASHBACK

_The girl lay there pale and barely breathing. Life was slipping into nothingness. Hyata-sama had her wheeled into a separate room of sterile settings, away from the chaotic emergency area on the other side of the building. A laboratory of sinister experimentations and even worse minds, it was also a place where history was about to be made._

_A team of 12 was assembled with all sorts of equipments, against a background of fluorescent lights and bubbling chemistry, work begun. The head chooses to watch from above._

_They had her clothing stripped before flipping the body over with her back exposed. Anesthesia was administrated to maintain sedated state, while oxygen was steadily pumped into the lungs. A long spell was recited while a slender knife of ancient heritage was being drowsed with chemicals and even more spells. The leader then proceeds to cut into the flesh._

_Fresh blood spilt forth._

_The knife continues its job and drags about the flesh._

_A set pattern was forming._

_The master was at work._

_He was carving a pattern into her back. A dragon motif of that stretches from the waist up, its body curved up with one claw that wraps itself onto the nape where the shoulder and neck meets. A bloody art piece immortalized upon a paled-skinned canvas._

_Heartbeat slows down to a dangerous pace._

_Breathing was staggered and weak._

_Another white one moves forward carrying forth an ancient box, whose antique seal has been tampered with. The others continued chanting, the pace was increasing as the time drew near. An elaborate interface web design surfaces as chakra is been used to border off the dimensions around the body._

_The moment arrived. The head stood up in anticipation._

_The box opened to glaring flames. It balled up and was directed into the web of infinite designs. One that has took years to prepare and cultivate. The flare flew wildly at being given freedom, it refused to obey. _

_It flew around a bit before it went straight for the body. _

_It burned. _

_Chakra sparked._

_Pain entailed as a struggle took place._

_Rejection again? The masterminds wondered._

_Many moments later, the chaos died down. Chakra in place of blood flowed through the intricate design on her back. The flames sealed the wounds closed and monitors showed normal progress._

_Everyone yelled in gee. The head nodded in approval._

_The operation was a success. The ancient power was now harnessed for the organization's use. Nothing else mattered. Their mind was only on alcohol and celebration._

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Soka." The silver-haired said, disgusted that such an operation was even thought up in the first. He felt a pain of sympathy for his roommate, and maybe something more.

"And that's the story. I really wish she could move on, but perhaps, as she said,

"_How do you live a life where you practically can't die? Having this thing inside me, what chance at normality do I have? I defied fate when greed intervened, living when I should be dead. Now, all I can do is to take one day per day and just wait for the day it ends."_

They turned to watch the figure toss over and snuggle deeper into the blankets for warmth.

Blessed are those times when sleep prevails.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_The Tsunami incident is one that has left much lasting impact in the lives of everyone. Relief efforts are on-going but I do hope that everyone can help the victims and the volunteer workers either through donations or even a prayer._

_On a lighter note, I have decided to post two chapters to commemorate the start of a new year and hope that everyonewil enjoy them. Wishing all a better year in 2005._

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_Fallen Fantasist: Thank you so much! I personally enjoyed writing that chaper as well, it was fun.Do hope to hear more from you! :)_


	14. Thirteen streaks Red

Thirteen

_Quiet moments are all I crave_

_But times with you were the best_

_I touch upon a star _

_And wished for a present that cannot exist_

_Nothing's left _

_Except the memory of a broken history_

_I'm all alone_

_This time for real_

_

* * *

_

A figure sits in the shadows, the fluorescent lights sparks leaving only glimpses of the young man's face. One spark, a blue shirt is seen, another moment reveals a dark side profile of sharp chiseled features with potential to develop into an even more handsome face, and yes, the next glimpse offers a pair of brooding dark onyx eyes. He sits on a bed, square-opened posture with a contemplative mood that is complemented by the intervening fingers with wrists set upon the knees.

His mind wanders everywhere and elsewhere.

His current obsession feeds his soul.

His only wish is revenge.

His occupation thus became avenger.

His thought never strays from his objective.

The place home has no more love. Only hatred and loneliness embraces this friend of theirs, for since the house no longer shelters those he loves. It has only become a place of memento that never fails to remind his of that one day that he could no longer hope for the return to the past.

It is this desperation that veered him off the course of the righteous. The new door led him into the arms of the one who promise the power to kill the monster that haunts his living.

_Uchiha Itachi._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi keeps the watch on the outside. The other two insisted him of trust forit was easier for them to work together, no offence intended. They utilized the skills from the past and got through the sewage system. The two crept along under the walking steps of guards above them, caution taken not to splash the stagnant pools in the tunnel that guides them into room of their target.

Heart beats quicken. A small regret lingers. They were close to revenge but their desire needed to be curbed tonight.

It was a hard thing to do.

Especially if a voice that rings through to the past was heard from a vent which they passed.

_Orochimaru._

They resisted temptation with a pain in their hearts. Taking a deep breath, they gathered all their professionalism to move ahead with the missions.

Blood lust will have to be satisfied another day.

* * *

Two hours have passed as they were watching the movements of the guards. Plans had to change, it seems that the subject's attendance was requested of the snake, and he was escorted to yet another section of the building. This time to a bare room that resembled a cube with only a chair for the snake to sit on, they had no choice but to stay on the same ground level as them.

Now they stood waiting in the shadows of a room where the snake's eyes gleamed over his prized vessel. Cultivation of the perfect body and twisted mind was in progress, a sick feeling gathered in their pits.

Of course they known sick idiots who were their 'comrades', the ones that savored the moments of tortures ensued upon their victims, who needed to expel all their bottled up dissatisfaction in life by mutilating the subjects section by section alphabetically but of course, some had other preferences as well. Details will be spared, for they ring up undesirable thoughts and feelings within.

The snake's tail rattles. They froze.

Have they been discovered?

The bespectacled one they call Kabuto then fades away into nothingness as the snake arises from his seat; his bandages trail his footsteps around the enclosed space. Sasuke's alertness arises as their heartbeat quickens its pace.

He walks in front of the raven haired one. He stares into nothingness. His senses only speculate a presence.

Kei crouched at the other corner and wondered what would happen.

He slithers away.

Relief overwhelms.

A kunai sweeps the air suddenly! It misses her hair by mere inches.

Before composition of her state returned, the snake movements shifted. It wound its slithering form around her hand; the light movement of her hair had given away her position.

_Shit!_

Kei sinks a lovely sharp object into the thing that wound itself around her hand. It releases. She then revealed herself and lured the players to her.

"What is lone stranger doing in a place like this?"

Kabuto smirked and went for her. She dodges the sharp edges well enough but isn't alert enough to fight off a slithering pattern of strikes and a rookie's excitement for some exercise.

Distraction lingers.

She indulged into the play of the older ones, the other she kept at bay. Fear and anxiety mixes as the reality of seeing those eyes again sunk in, she had much unforced errors and lapses in concentration. Still, even in such an unsettled state she was fending them off reasonably well, at least well enough to garner greater interest from Kabuto, whose skills were definitely jounin-level.

Sasuke was getting frustrated from the lack of attention. There was a touch of insult as she easily ticked him away from the fighting area. He was about to launch himself in after discovering an opening when suddenly he felt a jolt into certain parts of his body.

He was paralyzed and felt himself picked up into mid-air and carried away. He attempted to shout for attention but found no utterances coming out of his mouth.

And all he could do was watch as the darkness engulfed and he slips away from the room.

A kunai struck Kei's stomach.

If only it was that easy.

The form collapse into air and the kunai fell to the ground. They searched for their play toy but found none. Save for a scroll that blew up and engulfed the space in red dust. She used it as cover to scurry out of the building at blinding speed. Those two were no fools and they would catch up pretty soon.

"After them! They've got Sasuke!" The snake yelled as his subordinate gave chase.

* * *

Minutes of running led all to meet up at assigned place. A pair of shocked onyx eyes met an old acquaintance but the reunion was short-lived as instructions flew for another plan to slow the pursuers. They all flew away from the building, with high security alert on their tail and the continuing higher skilled ones. Kei took Sasuke to run while the men moved to back her up.

The team split to break the formation that followed. On one hand, there was Kakashi and Kei who were heading towards the east and Ken towards the west and the pursuers adapted accordingly.

Kei carried the boy over one shoulder and was leading their way through the damp forest; Kakashi took the pilot position to watch their back. When the space between pursuer and pursued closed into an uncomfortable length, Kakashi halted to fend them off to buy her time to fly.

As the fighting ensued, she took the advantage given and increased speed to gain more ground from the separate group whose attention was to her. Sasuke could only observe silently the speed that she could garner from her lean form, feet barely touched any solid step and the wind that flew over them was breath-taking, almost exhilarating. Too bad the joyride was halted and it was all due to Kabuto who had them caught at an opening in the midst of the foliage that surrounds Hidden Sound.

She was surrounded by four men, Kabuto included. They called for the relinquishing of the prized bird to them.

Like as if she was going to compel that easily.

The minions flew in set directions to attack from all four corners; taking advantage of the extra luggage over her shoulder they moved into close combat in an attempt to force her to drop him.

They might have succeeded if they had chosen another method. For she was a taijutsu expert and one of the best in Black Dragons,taught by the head himself. A brand of fighting in the style of the gentle fist was seen, it was a style of fight with its history embedded in ancient tradition, once lost but now very much alive in her. A combination dance flow and sheer confidence tackled the rough edge of the minions that just threw themselves at her. Their unpolished form and strategic planning was no match against a level way above them.

Chuunin-level versus plausibly jounin level.

It wasn't too difficult to guess who got trashed out and struck at certain parts of thebody with chakra of deadly dosage.

All that stood left to deal now was the bespectacled one.

"I will assume that you are from Konoha, seeing that Kakashi is in the team with you. But you wear no forehead protector of the leaf, who are you?"

"A person without past and future."

"Name!!!"

She refused to answer. And he was getting agitated.

He readied himself to fight. She walked backwards to put down the load and prop the boy against a tree. There lies a need to adopt a more serious state of mind.

She was ready. He flew and the first thing that she noticed was that he was aiming for certain vital chakra points on her body.

A medic-nin.

Speed was her defense, putting some distances between them was essential. There are many vulnerable areas in the body prone to minute attacks, areas that don't require too much effort to hit and cause severe damage, the body is inter-linked via networks and coils that maintains homogenous efficient levels. Damage to a sub-system can affect optimum performance of the body as a whole.

He was gunning after her respiratory system, at least from the looks of things.

"How long are we keeping up the cat and mouse chase?" Kabuto smirked.

"Enough to do this." A whisper caressed his ear and a direct hit into the cerebellum area was done.

"H-how?" He said, he never saw any seal done for duplicates. He paused. His motor system was wrecked; movements were now jerky and uncertain.

He was reminded of his fight with Tsunade for they both screwed with his muscular coordination but now, the added disadvantage lay in the fact that she managed to recreate a lesion effect in his cerebellum that has rendered him unable to move in a steady fashion. Problem of movemnt coordination was seen.

Kei was about to deliver another blow when she found her hand stopped.

Kabuto had figured out how to lessen the slow jerky effect of his movement and was now smirking. He struck a kunai towards her chest, she dodged but not fast enough. His death-like grip only allowed limited twisting of the body and the side was grazed. It was only meant as a distraction and he dropped the kunai before landing a solid blow to her heart.

Blood spurted and he released to watch her fall to the ground.

_That hurt_, she thought.

That twisted smile never left the arrogant face as he stood in front of her. He turned his back and looked at Sasuke who was audience to his face-off.

"You know something, I never quite liked you. You and your cocky attitude."

_What irony._

"Haven't you learned from basic academy to never offer your opponent your back?" A sharp edge sits nicely upon the skin above his aorta.

"Impossible! How can you still move?!!"

"I can't die that easily."

He ducked, risking a graze upon his neck and had a kunai sunk into her hand.

She allowed it to happen.

The slender metal pierced through her palm and was dripping blooding in front of his face. She flinched slightly as she dragged it out, dropped the weapon and had her bloodied hand wipe his face.

She slapped into his face the reality of her situation. He watched as the wound healed by itself within miraculous time, she warned that she was not the average shinobi he deemed her to be.

Déjà vu feeling visited Sasuke as he recalled a similar ability in his face off with Naruto.

He refused to have his abilities belittled but the psychological upper hand was hers to manipulate, she dared him again and again to come close. She challenged his belief to test his limitations against her.

Against a wall of faltered disposition, he crouched and suddenly changed tactics. A swing of his legs kicks up a sand storm of distraction, she thought nothing at first until she realized that the sand was in the direction of the helpless audience sitting under the tree.

Sasuke could only stare helplessly as the sand blew in his way; the sounds of shuriken flew through the granules for his body.

The sound of metals sinking into soft flesh was heard.

Sasuke then found a hand covering his face, shielding him from inhaling any of the sand. When the cloud cleared, the hand fell away to reveal to him a standing figure with crimson hair.

He blinked his eyes for clarity.

His eyes shot opened at the state of his dark guardian.

Shurikens were embedded into her back and sides, blood flowed freely into the ground to dye it a dirty red. But the shock lay was what greeted him when the figure removed her hand from her own face.

She was crying red.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone!_

_I realise that I am just no good at writing action scenes and so hope you guys will forgive me. Will work harder on it for the later chapters that require it. Otherwise do let me know how the story is to you all right?_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_

_Syllable: Glad that you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefuly my updates are to your satsfaction! :)_


	15. Fourteen Leads us There

Fourteen

"You sneaky bastard."

Kei muttered as she fought to deal with the stinging sensation in her eyes. Her brows knitted together and she flinched from knowing what had just happened. She had fallen for his trap.

Amidst the sand storm she shielded the prized bird from, was powdered poison which he threw in after he kicked up the storm and a good amount got into her naked eyes. And poison takes longer to heal than flesh wounds.

She was crying crimson to all around her and the eyes can't open.

"Ha-ha. And I thought you were some highly skilled shinobi but it looks like it was all empty talk."

She was gone.

He cursed at his lack of attention.

Kei by now was traveling through the covers of greens to find a safe spot to hide, her senses alerted her to nearby cave. Touching the sides for confirmation, she carried the boy into it and settled him down.

"Sasuke, I'll release the seal points that hold your hands immobile. In return, help me clean up my eyes and bandage them."

"You owe me one now. If I didn't shield your eyes, the blind one would have been you and the loss is greater because of your advanced bloodline."

He nodded reluctantly after a short pause.

She released his arms and he took the medical kit from her. Antiseptic solution and countless number of cotton pieces were utilized to clean the blood off her face. And a few rounds of the bandages were used to wrap round her head to cover the eyes. The blood still flowed but at least chances of infection had lessen.

He closed the lid of the kit.

"Thanks." And she knocked him out unconscious subsequently.

"Gomen, but it would be troublesome if you took the chance to run."

"It was troublesome trying to locate you." Her head turned to the direction of where the voice came. Kabuto panted and laughed. "But I wasn't too worried since you are now blind."

"My eyes are blind but it doesn't mean I can't see." And she pulled her mask off before beginning to perform a series of seals to shield her presence.

Kabuto stood still. He opened his senses and calculated the possibility of attacks from the various locations. Shurikens flew in V-shape formations from two sides but he dodges easily, kunai swipes the air he passes through in the cave. He lures the play out into open forest; he strains to here the movement patterns that nature reveals to him of where she might be.

She kicked him square in the abdominal region and strikes a blow upon cheek. Another blow to the left and yet to the right, was felt but blocked effectively.

Still the movement taunted him.

It was faster than ever. By right, it should have slowed down since he rendered her eyes useless.

A kunai then suddenly grazes his knees, a kick under loosen his balance on the ground. He flipped easily to stand again only to be given a lovely blow to the cheek before he felt a death-like grip upon his neck.

The fingers wound round and tighten its grip around the wind pipe, choking him of air that raises his anxiety levels. He swipes around in an attempt to get the grip to loosen. His hand then grabs the grip that holds him and tries to wrestle it off.

Panic levels were rising.

His lips changed to a pale shade of blue.

She finally released the seal and showed herself. He tried to kick her knees but found that they were rendered useless by kunais that she sunk into his thighs and calf muscles.

"You can have this back." And she sends a deadly dosage of chakra into the cardio-system of his, just like what he had attempted before.

He coughed for air as blood and saliva chokes the windpipe. He sank into the ground cursing. She determined that there was no need to kill him, and so turned her back to retrieve the boy. He cursed at the insult and lunged himself towards her.

She turned to kick but then there was no need to.

Ken had landed a blow at the back of his head and rendered unconscious.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded and walked back to the cave. She touched the sides before ducking in and carrying the sleeping boy out.

Only to bump straight into a wall. A human flesh one called Kakashi.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw the spots of blood that was trickling through the layers of bandages that bind her visuals.

"Just a careless mistake on my part. Nothing serious." She said as she pulled out spikey shurikens out of her back and sides, flinching each time each one was out.

He wondered.

Ken came over and throws the boy over his shoulders. He scrutinized the situation and decided that they needed a place for recuperate. He trusted that she was fine but still, some rest is good.

"Let's head north."

Her ears twitched. Her mouth shifted into an uncertain expression.

"There?"

"There."

Kakashi was confused about the coded conversation but he trusted that they were heading to safe ground. They prepared to fly. She was about to jump up into the trees when she felt herself being scooped off the ground and carried.

"Put me down! What do you think you're doing?!!"

"According to regulations, all casualties should be carried to the nearest medical facility to receive treatment as soon as possible."

Kendon turned to watch the comical display of pride and ignorance.

"I'm not casualty! Put me down!! I can move very well on my own, thank you very much!"

He refused to budged and merely signaled to Ken that they were ready to move.

Ken merely laughed and led the way.

She kept struggling in Kakashi's arms and was about to reach back to hit a spot at the base of his neck when a warm breath touched her ears.

"I'll take care of you. Just rest."

Somehow those words calmed her down and she fought no more, muscles choosing instead to relax in the arms of the silver-haired jounin.

It felt strangely safe.

* * *

Shiranui Genma finally arrived home. He have had a long string of missions over the past few weeks and was finally awarded a short holiday by Tsunade. He turned the key and let himself in, an inviting aroma tantalized his growling stomach.

"Something smells good!"

"Eh? Welcome back Genma-kun!" A chirpy voice sounded from the kitchen.

"I'm back." He had been looking forward to seeing her again; he missed her smiles and gourmet meals. Heck. She has cooked more times in his kitchen than he has in all his 29 years.

"Why don't you have a shower first? Dinner will be ready by then!" She said as she came forth from the kitchen, wearing an apron that covered more than her shorts and singlet did. Habitually, she wears no masks when she's home.

In his home at least.

He was greeted by the sight of Ishida and Iruka who was invited home for dinner tonight.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo. I'll go shower first, will chat later with all of you, all right?"

He then turned away and headed for his bedroom. Grabbing clean clothes from the cabinet, he stepped into the bathroom for his shower.

As the water sprayed upon his face, he couldn't hide the disappointment in wanting a quiet dinner with just Maiko tonight. He just didn't have the energy to entertain any guests.

_Sigh. Was Kurenai right when she said that I had fallen for my roommate?_

The water continued to flow over the contours of his lean frame, he felt himself relaxed a little before he began to smile.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_It was a casual session at one of the restaurants. Asuma and Kurenai were the other people within that company that night. The sake was flowing even though the food had stopped coming._

"_Genma, confess it all out!! You like Maiko-chan, don't you?"_

_He flushed a deep red and protested. "No I don't!"_

_Asuma hung an arm over his shoulder in good spirit and laughed. He flicked his cigarette the other way before composing himself into a more serious mood._

"_Ne. There's nothing wrong about liking her you know?"_

"………………_.."_

"_Sure she's young, sixteen you say…"_

"_Seventeen boy, she's a seventeen year old going on to eighteen." Kurenai reminded him._

"_Ahh yes, gomen, in any case, it's natural to be feeling weird since you are more than a decade older than her."_

_Man, is he bad at giving Aunt Aggie advice in the field of love. _

"_Forget it Asuma, you step back. You're definitely not helping at all." Kurenai said and drag him off the stool to seat herself next to Genma. _

"_Answer 'yes' or 'no' to my questions all right?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Do you find her pretty?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you find yourself staring at her a lot?" _

"_Sometimes."_

"_Much more than you should?"_

"_As a man of normal healthy disposition, yes I do stare but it can't be helped if she enjoys wearing singlets and short shorts in the apartment!"_

"_Does it make you feel happy inside?"_

"_I guess." He flicked his stick and twirled it around his mouth._

"_You look forward to heading back just to see her?"_

_He buried his face in his hand. And smiled to himself._

_Darn it. _

"_I get the point. Arigato (thank you) Kurenai."_

"_Douitashimashite_ (Y_our Welcome)." _

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Genma toweled himself dry before heading out to the dining area where the rest were getting seated. The last spot was reserved for him and he found himself seated facing her.

"Itadakimasu!!" And everyone tucked into the feast set before them.

She picked up a piece of Shishamo (grilled small fish) and set it in his bowl.

"Have a fish! You'll need all the protein especially after completing all those missions." She said with a smile.

He smiled and thanked her. Somehow having someone fussing over you is just a nice feeling.

"Iruka-sempai! Have a piece of fish too!! Don't be shy all right? Eat!!"

Somehow that feeling only works when it is only showered upon you. He watched as she distributed food among all the guys at the table. Finally, he picked up a piece of chicken and placed it on her bowl.

"You should eat too. Stop fussing over us, we're grown men after all."

"Arigato!" She chirped and ate the food.

_Ne. Genma is filling her bowl. I should do the same!_ Iruka thought as he took a piece of vegetable and placed it into her bowl.

"Arigato Iruka-sempai! Don't worry about me, just eat your dinner!!"

And soon she found her bowl spilling over with food with sparks of annoyance flying off the two Konoha men, as they got aggressive.

Ishida was muses on the on-going situation. It really doesn't take a genius to figure out what is happening at the table. He had guessed about Iruka's feelings quite some ago. He had been dropping by their training session with the kids and brings along lunch for them and even sticking around just to watch them finish their food. The innocent lad blushes when she looks straight at him and he had even caught him stealing glances at her as when she wasn't looking.

Genma on the other hand was a little unexpected. Then again anything can happen when an eligible bachelor lives together with a pretty girl who is inexperienced in matters of the heart. The men must have been attracted to her cheerful and pleasant disposition, but that only one side of her. She isn't just a caricature of sunshine.

The interesting bit is when she is going to start noticing them?


	16. Fifteen leads us home

Fifteen

_Misty sky of yet another morning  
Holds little meaning to a troubled soul  
Against the backdrop of an unpredictable tomorrow  
I just pray I have the strength to go on today  
Facets of the past creep up from behind  
Running away is no solution  
But my gutless self refuses to listen  
Living day by day in my refuge  
Basking in the minutes of transient joy  
I need to one day find the strength to face it all  
For I am wary, very tired of running_

_

* * *

_

Countless steps have been taken, many hours that links up to days has passed and they were still journeying to some location that doesn't seem to exist. No one could blame the jounin or the boy for to them they were wandering round and round a never-ending landscape of painted scenery.

_I swear we are lost_, thought the silver-haired one. _It has been almost four days and we are still trekking through acres of forested land and streams and countless other meandering paths that never seem to lead to anywhere._

The lot of them were covered in grime and dirt since for the past few days, it was just not plausible to bath in any of the streams given the damp cool weather. Food resources are proving to be limited as they trekked further into the heart of nowhere.

Only Kendon and Keishinn seem to know where they were heading, or rather Ken since Keishinn was currently offline in the visuals. She has not been too pleased about having been carried for most of the journey so far, arguing with the jounin who suffered from serious stubbornness and never seem to hear her complains.

Her eyes have stopped bleeding but have yet to recover. It would seem that the poison was rather potent and she refused to use her chakra to heal herself.

"_There is a limit as to how many times one can force the body to heal quickly. The cells have limited regenerative nature and in any case, I am afford the time to allow it to heal slowly on its own."_

And so she is still being carried around by him.

_Aww…. The knight with silver hair carrying his lady….How sweet a picture you two are painting._

_You again?_

_Yes, it is I, your conscience and I will prevail this time!_

……………

_Why can't you admit to yourself that you like her?_

_Cause I'm only concerned for her and do not have any romantic inclinations._

_Yes you do._

_Urusai!_

_Stubborn boy! I'll be off now but rest assure that I'll be back!_

_How did my conscience developed into such a character?_

His thought broke off as suddenly as Ken halted in his tracks.

"Well folks, sorry for the long walk but we're finally here."

"Here where?" Sasuke asked. All he sees is the same scenery he has been exposed to for the past few days.

Ken beckoned all to walk forward again and he shifted some shrubs to reveal to them, a village. It was a place of ancient architecture and of harmonized character with the nature around them. It was a tranquil place of untouched beauty that stood against the backdrop of a waterfall and awesome tropical environment.

It was Shangri-la.

Ken whilst carrying Sasuke walked up to its gates and Kakashi followed with Kei in his arms. The uniquely dressed guards instantly recognized them and ran up eagerly with greetings and words of concern,

"Ken-kun, you're finally back!!"

"Arata-san, it's good to see you!"

"Kei-chan!! You're injured!!"

"I am fine Taka-san. It's good to see you too."

"We must inform the chief! And Maemi-sama!!!" The shorter one yelled and immediately ran spreading the good news.

The other one was hesitant about the two shinobis but was quickly assured by Ken that they are with them.

"Very well then, please, follow me this way." And he led the lot into the heart of the village.

Their clothing speaks of an old tradition that one reads about only in scrolls. Black-based top whose edges are decorated freely with colors of the rainbow, with all adorning pants underneath the three-quarter length top and head scarves, their homes were built upon wooden foundations and their culture was a vibrant and lovely one.

The lot were led through the masses of shops and houses and the people who had gathered to see who were the visitors in question, showering much rejoice and welcome upon them. They were met finally in the heart of the village by an elderly man in his fifties and an elderly woman in her twilight phrase both dressed in the same exotic manner as the rest of the village.

Ken sat Sasuke down on the ground before he walked up to the old man and was greeted with a hug. A proud expression stood on the old man's face while the lady offered gentle smiles. Kei tugged at Kakashi's flak jacket to be put down and he obliged for the first time in days.

She set her legs on the ground and walked towards the familiar voices. The old lady reached up to stroke the sides of her face and whispered words of concerned about the bandaged eyes. Kei assured her that she was fine and the old lady hugged her tight.

They were missed.

The other two felt out of place and a tinge of envy crept in.

Only for a little while as soon introductions were made and warm welcomes were awarded to the Konoha people as well. Suddenly, they hear someone shouting out Ken's name. The crowd in front of them parted a path for a petite girl with flowing silvery-white hair to run through.

"Ken-san!!!"

For the first time so far, Kakashi was offered a glimpse into a side of Ken that was rarely seen. The young man's expression softened a great deal as he watched and moved forward to receive the girl in his arms.

She buried herself deep into his chest and embraced him tight. He too, didn't look like he was going to let go. Tears flowed freely as he assured the girl that she was not dreaming.

"I missed you so much!!" She cried.

"I missed you too." He inhaled her scent and stroked her hair.

He allowed her to pull down his mask and they met halfway for a kiss. And they indulged in more hugging after. But after some moments passed, they came back into this world. Of which, Ken then proudly made the introductions,

"This is Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke. They are from Hidden Leaf Village."

"My friends, I would like you to meet my wife, Harada Kaede."

This was definitely a surprise! Who would have thought that the calm and collected guy was married?!

"Pleased to meet you." She said politely. She turned to greet Kei as well and her tear-stained happy expression changes to overt concern.

"Kei-chan! What happened to your eyes?? Have you lost your sight? Was it cut or poisoned?? Ne!! We have to treat you immediately! Don't move, I'll get someone to carry you!!"

Sweat drops formed on everyone's temples.

_I see that some things never change_, thought Kei.

"Calm down my child." Maemi-sama, the elderly lady said. "They've had a long journey and need rest. In fact, a bath would be good for them."

"You've read my mind, Maemi-sama" Kei said

"Of course. But rather it's more because I smelt your need for it." And the surrounding people burst into laugher while the girl's cheeks turned a crimson shade to match her hair.

The laughter was infectious and everyone joined in.

"Sasuke." Kendon suddenly turned his attention to the sulking one on the ground. "I'll release your seal points now so that you can exercise those limbs a bit."

A couple of swift movements unblocked the acupuncture points. And the boy stretched up in relief, standing up finally on his own limbs to face the crowd. The elderly ones watched quietly as they sensed a certain evil underlying the boy.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a blow to his back between the shoulder blades and jumped to see that it was Kei that gave him the slap on the back.

"What was that for?"

"Ne? I was just rendering the ability to use your chakra useless for a while."

He glared at her.

"So you can choose to escape but I doubt you'll get back alive without being able to use any jutsus or your _Sharingan_. And glare ahead boy, but only I can restore you back, so you might as well stick around for a while."

He sulked but offered no rebuke. She smiled.

Before long, Kaede helped led Kei away while the men followed another guy to the prepared facilities for the long needed bath.

* * *

Kei was in the room where a steaming hot tub of water was prepared for her. Kaede insisted on helping her and so was assisting in helping her out of her guards and garments. Once removed of the bandages, she was helped into the bath, to which she then insisted that Kaede go spend some time with Ken. Worked like a charm and she's got her privacy at last.

She sunk into the calming warm waters and allows the aromatic scents relax her muscles. The door slides open, and a figure slowly steps in. Kei turned in the direction of the figure.

"Maemi-sama."

"Kei-san, I came to help you scrub your back."

"That is really not necessary, I'm fine really."

_Is it too much to ask for some privacy?_

Old ladies never seem to hear you, especially once they had made up their mind on certain matters. The old lady walked over and seated herself down on a stool. She took the sponge and lathered some soap before proceeding to scrubs the girl's back. Keishinn merely resigns to the lost argument and sits her still in the tub.

The sponge glides over the smooth back, the skin was pale with hints of pink arising from the hot water, and it was unblemished save for only one thing that never fades.

The old lady sighs as she looks at the dragon that was facing her. Clean lines with its protuding ridges runs down the back with curves that draws the eyes into its intricate nature and ancient history, it is really a piece of art. The slender creature motif was only a reminder of the real thing that lies behind the surface. Maemi-sama couldn't help but think back to the day when she first set her eyes on it.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_It was by chance that they met. The people of the Medicine House were out gathering herbs in the mountains. The climate here was a comfortable humid environment that encouraged the growth of much medical herbs, and being the leading person in the art of medicine required Maemi-sama's supervision to pick only the finest of the crop._

_At first, she thought her ears were playing tricks on me but heeding instincts, called a disciple to go investigate the sounds at the bottom of the valley from where we stood. He came back to report of four masked individuals at the bottom, whom had passed out saved for one that questioned his intentions._

_With the help of Kaede, she went down to have a look myself. _

_What sight greeted her eyes! _

_They were lying within the crevices of the rock floor; three were unconscious saved for the red-haired one leaning against a support that looked at her with suspicion accessorized with a kunai._

"_I am Maemi-sama, a native of this land. I mean no harm, my greetings extends help for your friends."_

_Uncertainty lingers in those blue-grey eyes and fatigue surrounds them. She looks at them and chose wisely to accept the help. The younger followers then assisted in brining the group back to the village. _

_Once there, the young girl watched over us as we attended to them. Before she got stop us from removing their masks, fatigue took over and she fainted. It would seem that even she was not spared from exhaustion._

_Though she picked up on the hint that they not want to be recognized, the masks were removed to assist medical treatment. Neither of them suffered from anything serious save for grazes and some bruises, the group of them were only diagnosed with severe dehydration, malnutrition and fatigue. _

_Maemi-sama finally came around to take a look at the exhausted red-hair one. She lay on the bed breathing regularly, demonstrating no complications of her health. She had her clothing removed to examine more thoroughly._

_At first, she only caught sight of a thin scar that peeped over the nape of her shoulder. Curiosity had the better of Maemi-sama and had her turned over. Horror struck her. She never thought that forbidden jutsu would still be seen in this age and time._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Kei-chan, how's your training these days?"

"It's going good."

**Whack!!**

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"How dare you lie to an old lady? Have you no heart?"

_If it helps me avoid you nagging at me, I'll do anything._

"You need to be serious! Your life is at stake here!"

"Hai, Maemi-sama. I'm aware of my situation here. I've heard it…."

"Millions of times, I know I've been relentless about it for the past few years but!!"

The girls shielded from another possible whack on the head. But instead the old lady sighed and touches her forehead.

"I'll leave you now. Come to the main house after you're done all right? The chief has called for a feast to celebrate your visit."

Kei smiled and promised to be there. And the old lady goes out of the room, giving back her privacy. She soaked her aching body while her mind wondered.

_I understand your concern_ _but the thing is I may have run out of luck with fate._

She smiled.

_You're just running away from everything._

She stiffens. That voice.

_Yes, it's been a while since you last heard from me isn't it Keishinn?_

_What do you want?_

_Why are you so afraid?_

_Of you?_

_Of who you are and what you can be? _

She sat there quietly. There were other voices echoing in her psychological plane.

_Kei!! _

A single image of a red-haired child being carried and spun round and round in the rice field against the setting sun. A female voice laughs into her ears and a male voice echoes in the foreground as he walks up the path to the wooden house behind them.

_My beautiful little girl! Always remember that Okaa-san and Otou-san loves you very very much!  
_

Th image fade and another image follows suit of a boy with blonde spiky hair and a long tail that trails his flight whenever he moves.

_Kei-chan! You're pretty! … I like you very much!_

Her heart wrenched at the memory trip.

_All the love in world but none that can keep the loneliness at bay. _

_None that can keep all my loved ones alive and safe._

_None I can protect from certain death._

She rinsed once again and got up from the tub to dry off. She touched upon the eyes that were healing but can't open yet.

_What good is it to be one of the most powerful shinobis around if you can't live in the goodness of ordinary life?_

_Why should I live when I'm should have died some nine years ago?_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi Everyone!_

_Need to ask a favor. It seems that no one seems to be reading this fic anymore :( So if there is any glimmer of hope that someone does want this to finish please let me know all right? Otherwise, I guess I should stop then. Yeeps! I hope that doesn't happen! I'll be off now._

_Cheers,_

_Arte_


	17. Sixteen Love?

Sixteen

_The winds blew through the fabric of my being_

_I bask in the rain of winter's day_

_Taking in the chills of a moment suspended in time_

_The sky loses its spark to give way to the solace of shadows_

_That cast their forms on the sandstone buildings._

_Numerous bodies pass by in a blurry_

_For they long for the warmth of their home_

_Not I, for I thrive and enjoy the solitude_

_It's peaceful here_

_For this is the way life has always been_

* * *

Some days later. 

Kakashi sat at the table for breakfast reading and watched the rest of the world go by him. There was the Chief who was more preoccupied with smoking his pipe than food and Maemi-sama, a petite old woman who dresses in white with peppered hair that is kept within a silvery scarf on top of her head who was busily feeding everyone at the table with way too much food. It was lovely morning of glistering golden hues that aid the living to enjoy the beauty of life.

After some minutes, at a particular time, Kaede and Ken soon came into the eating hall dressed in colorful garb. Ken and Kei since their return to the village had taken to dressing like the rest of the villages, minus the masks.

"Ohayo Minna-san!"

The rest greeted them in return. They were chatting heartily for a while until another decides to join the party.

At this time another figure came walking through the doors. He turned to look on cue and saw that she too was dressed like the rest of the villagers. With her hair long and loose, she was looking more like the woman she was. She wore red pants and a long outer wrap garment that fell to her knees which was black and endorsed with mosaic of colors isolated at the sleeves and helm. As how the sash served to emphasized her feminine figure, the cloth bandages served to emphasized the lost of visuals for the moment.

Maemi-sama had assured earlier to all concerned people that the bandages can be removed in a few days. She too, agreed that some 'natural' healing will be good.

Kei sat and greeted the rest. Maemi-sama immediately came round to make sure she had food on her plate. Kakashi wondered if the old lady's policy to never allow anyone to go hungry. He picked up the chopsticks and placed it in Kei's hands as he had been doing for the past few days. The rest looked on as they watched him guide her hand to pick up the food. As if by habit, he was even helping to cup her hands around the tea cup.

They were painting a lovely sight.

"Awww................."

Kaede started gushing out loud.

The two turned their heads towards her direction.

"Hmm? What is it Kaede-chan?"

'You two look so sweet!! Like a real couple!"

And Kei choked on her tea.

**Coughs!**

She took a while to calm herself before speaking again.

"Erm..... well you got that wrong. We're just friends here."

"Maybe not for long!! Ooh Do have the wedding here!!!!!! And we can invite the entire village to attend and stuff and oh I can imagine what lovely children you would have!!! You must bring them back from Konoha from time to time!! Ooh how exciting!"

Sweat drops.

"Kaede-chan, that's highly unlikely. I do not have any intention......"

"Yes dear! The Autumn Moon Festival is coming right up!"

"Hai Maemi-sama but......."

"And then we'll see if the two of you are meant to be."

More sweat drops.

"Ano...what is the 'Autumn Moon Festival' about?" A very puzzled jounin enquired.

"Oh it's a festival where they celebrate the full moon and utilize the full moon's energy to perform some rituals to see if any couples are destined to get married." Ken replied. "Kaede and I got together because of it two years ago. It's basically a time to see a couple's compatibility."

Right.

"Hai. But that's for real couple who have been seeing each other for a while."

"Ahh..... but you guys have been living together......." Ken added unhelpfully.

"Living together???" The older generation cut in.

Kei could only rub her temple in despair. The misunderstanding was spiraling out of control.

"Demo, we sleep in different beds."

To that, they breathed a sigh a relief. They were after all the more conservative bunch.

"Nonetheless, we will see who are getting married. All unmarried couple can try for it."

"We're not a couple." The two spoke in union.

And the rest laughed at the deep crimson tinge that was appearing on them. Kei then proceed to get up to get more tea when she tripped over the stool behind her. Now she did have a habit of being a klutz when she got too flustered. So what followed was a flustered girl who fell over into the arms of the silver-haired jounin which, of course, brought on more flush to her cheeks as the rest of the world gushed about their predicament. He held her steady as she regained balance.

"Gomen Kakashi." She whispered as she slipped her hands over his chest.

"It's all right." He whispered back into her ears. It sent a tingle down the spine.

To stop the rest of staring, she quickly walked away to the stove behind to ask a servant for more tea. He played oblivious to all and sat down to read again.

His mind crawled back to a scene a few nights ago as he watched the flushed one from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_Kakashi was taking a break from the celebrations. He had walked out to the bonsai garden that was nearby which had a koi pond nestled in the middle of it. He was about to take out his book when a presence was felt beside him._

"_Maemi-sama."_

"_Kakashi-san. I hope I am not intruding."_

"_No. Not at all." And she plants herself next to him on the bench._

"_The Herb Village is an isolated one from the rest of the world. Our ancestors had chosen to withdraw from the dealings of wars and instead cultivate the arts of healing and medicine. Thought physically detached, the village is always kept in touch with the happenings that go on. Nature has a way of whispering her secrets to us. The stars guide and sometimes, messengers come by to provide more on certain matters."_

_He raised his eyebrow but allowed the history lesson to continue._

"_The village is protected by a maze and jutsus that changes the formations every few hours. It is not a place for random people to pass through. Only those of pure heart may find us."_

_Soka. Demo, it is rather scary to have you reading my mind._

"_Hatake Kakashi. Konoha's Copy Ninja – Sharingan Kakashi."_

_He froze._

"_I've heard of you. And your father when he visited once a long time ago."_

_Nani?_

"_Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo spoke in true fondness of his son. He would have been proud to see you become the man today."_

_A pain tugged at his heart. It has been a long time._

_A gentle hand touched his shoulder. _

"_You've turned out to be a fine man indeed. Quite suited for Kei really."_

"_Ne? What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't start lying to an old lady."_

_I wouldn't dare try with you at all._

"_You know what I'm talking about."_

_The jounin shrugged and continued to stare at the koi swimming freely in the pond._

"_I'm not looking to settle down any time soon, Maemi-sama. Besides it is her life, we should respect that and let her choose her own path in life."_

"_Sometimes, people need a push in a certain direction. Uncertainty can rock a good judgment and sometimes, we all need to check within ourselves what we need to treasure before we lose and regret once again."_

"………"

"_I'm just wishing for only happiness. One chance for to find something to live for, for the both of you."_

_And she stood up._

"_I will not intrude on your enjoyment of the fish's company. I'm missed and so I must oblige for yet another toast."_

_She smiled and walked carefully back into the hall._

_A push?_

_He shook his head and tucked an arm under his head and stared into the star-studded sky._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Aye, if Obito was here he would certainly made sure the jounin was aware that someone had gotten under his skin. In a way, no one has quite done so before. 

_Sigh._

The girl finally came back and sat next to him. She was still flushing about the teasing just now. It showed that she was definitely not used to such things.

"Do you think there is anything we can do for the cursed seal on Sasuke?" She asked in order to divert the topic away from them.

"Honestly, there is nothing within my abilities that can really help apart from sealing it."

"It has been tried. It doesn't work, not without Sasuke's cooperation in the whole thing." The jounin said.

"Most likely it will go when the one who out it on him has died. But we can perhaps help him heal in other aspects."

The girl only grew silent as she pondered over tea about a certain adolescent boy.

* * *

A sulking boy was sitting upon his bed when a bunch of visitors came by the room he was placed in. He was formulating yet another way to escape from this loony happy place. 

Such naïve people of another culture who think themselves as good Samaritans helping the sole Uchiha clan survivor. Humph. Why would he need help?

_Now how does one get out of this place?_

"You will not be able to figure a way of the maze that protects this place, Sasuke-kun." A voice sounded from the door's direction. An elderly female and jounin came walking through them a few moments later.

_You again? Such a bothersome thing every time you come here._

"Is death all that you desire?"

_It is the only wish for now._

"You are only falling into the depths of your brother's trap. Your desire to be an avenger will lead spiraling down into the abyss of a deeper regret. The past cannot be reverted back once it has moved. It leads to nothing."

_What do you know of losing everything? To begin with, I have nothing to lose._

"You are not the only person in the world that has lost everything. The girl whom you owe a debt to faces the same nightmare every night."

He kept silent. And the jounin sat there flipping a page of his book, the lopsided conversation was amusing.

"The Black Dragons runs a similar agenda like your brother's organization but it worked more military in nature. Kei was one of the many children they abduct when they are little to be trained as the perfect tool for the organization use. If possible, they would take those of the advanced bloodline heritage. The rest of the clan would be exterminated to prevent future problems. Kei may not be one who possessed any advanced bloodline but still her natural flair in the way she fights deemed her suitable. Needless to say, it is roughly the same for the rest of the group."

_Now she is stupid. Working for the very thing that terminated her heritage._

"Is it? She learned to get stronger as an individual under their guidance. They provide the best training there is for one to become a shinobi. Of course, vengeance was a personal agenda but what for? She grew to realize that it wouldn't be what her family would have wanted her to do. It wasn't going to revive them to life again. How was she going to move on from the point of death?"

_Now that's where we differ, I plan to revive the clan._

"Of course. But how do you propose to do that if you're dead?"

Dark onyx eyes stared at the old woman.

"The cursed seal is a self-destructing jutsu, what makes you think you're going to survive the fight with Itachi, even if you win."

"……………………"

"Your wish for death will only lead to the demise of your clan."

And he lunged suddenly for the old lady's neck, only to be stopped by the jounin that was standing nearby.

"Urusai!! Leave your nose out of other people's business!!" he splat.

"Think about it carefully of what you are doing."

The boy shrugged out of the jounin's gasp and headed out of the room.

Maemi-sama watched as the image of the raven-haired boy storming out of the room being superimposed by an image of a young fuming red-haired girl who turned her back on her some six years ago.

Maemi-sama stood up from her seat and asked the jounin accompanied her out again. They strolled once again through the mansion to the other side where he obliged her request for tea.

"The boy share many characteristics as Kei in her younger days."

"Hmmm?"

"Much anger and regret."

"I should take some responsibility. I failed as a sensei to take him in hand and dissuade him from this path of destruction."

"Do not blame yourself too much. You did as you saw was right for the boy."

The jounin sat down and toyed with the tea cup in his hands.

"Give it some time. Even miracles take time to happen."

_I hope that is true, Maemi-sama._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha….

"Maiko, we need to talk." Ishida said as they sat on a patch of grass overlooking the field of young ones who were busy practicing their moves.

"Hmm? What is it?"

It has been a week since the dinner and still the dense girl has not noticed the behaviors of two men who go by the names Umino Iruka and Shiranui Genma. Iruka still sent lunches over and small gifts like books. Genma on the other hand, well, to be honest his efforts were meager compared to Iruka. But no one can blame the poor guy who was at the back and call of the Hokage to do never-ending paper collection.

"Maiko, do you remember Onii-chan's wedding? The speech made by Onee-chan?"

"Uh-huh. She said something about congratulations to him finding happiness and wishing that we too will one day find our own happiness to hold. What about it?"

"Have you noticed a couple of people who are being particularly nice to you?"

She thought about it.

"Well, so far everyone's been nice to me. I don't know what are you talking about?"

He slapped his forehead.

"You baka! Are you serious or just acting oblivious to everything?"

The girl at first looked puzzled but soon put two and two together. Her expression then changed into something more serious.

"It's regarding Iruka isn't it? I'm aware of what is going on, it's not to hard to see that he is trying his best to get close to me."

"Sigh. Genma also."

"Genma? No, you can't be serious, that's impossible! I would've noticed if he did."

"It's just that he hasn't had time to try anything yet."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not interested in either. I don't plan to stay in Konoha for the rest of my life."

This was something he didn't expect to discover in his probe, Ishida continued to sit there and listen to her story.

"I need to find me. I'm just so confused about what to do with my life – do I want to still be a shinobi or do I just want to go somewhere and become some reclusive hermit. I just think that out of all of us, I am one person who doesn't know what to do with herself. You want to go roam the world, Ken's got Kaede and Kei just wants to find peace."

She watches as Naruto takes a tumble before jumping on Kiba who had accidentally kicked him in the shins.

"Well, you can scrape 'reclusive hermit' off your list as you definitely do not fit that description. Secondly, you think too much. Sometimes the answer is simple and you do not need to go on some spiritual journey to discover yourself. Don't be too hard on yourself, you are after all still getting through puberty so don't expect to grow up that fast and have all the answers to everything. Heck. I don't have the answers."

"Sigh. I can't help it. With all the free time on our hands, the thoughts tend run all over the place. Anyway, I just have no space for anything else at the moment. Until I know me, there can't be a 'us' somewhere. I'm just not prepared."

"Then I suggest that you do not encourage the guys to fall for you harder. Triangular situations tend to hurt more."

He was about to add more when he heard a yell in the background, to which the two senseis rushed to the source.

* * *

"Ita!!!" 

Naruto sat up with his back against the tree he just got throw against. He rubbed a growing bump at the top of his head, cursing at his carelessness.

Kiba and Akamaru came over to check on their friend.

"Hmm… you seem fine." Kiba concluded.

"Fine??! "

"Well, you're not dead right? Akamaru! What are you looking at?" And went over to join the dog, leaving Naruto to soothe his ego.

"Hey."

"What is it, Kiba?"

"I think you should have a look at this."

Naruto dusted his orange pants off before coming over. He crouched down to Kiba's level and saw what the commotion was about.

He blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Pinched his cheeks.

It was real. The carvings didn't fade.

_Here lies a hero of all_

_A friend of infinite proportions_

_A flame that faded too fast_

_A memory that lives on forever in our hearts_

_Rest in Peace_

_Uzumaki Natsu_

He stared at two things: Uzumaki Natsu and the bunch of dried up tiger lilies that were placed at eh foot of the tree.

Sheer surprise was replaced by sheer confusion that was soon surpassed by sheer frustration.

Who? Who is this person? Why was he buried here and not with the rest of those from Konoha? Why?! Why did no one tell him about this earlier?!

Questions upon questions raced through his mind as he finally discovers one lead into his past. But where are the answers? Who had the answers??

He let out a cry.

It stopped all activities in the vicinity. Everyone crowded around to see and they were sympathetic to what they saw.

The senseis ran over at the sound of his cry.

"Why did you yell?"

"Ishida-sensei. Just let him be."

"Why?"

"He's never known anything about his past. It must be confusing to be seeing this now in a place like this."

"Natsu?" Ishida stared at the carving.

"You know him?" Naruto grabbed his sensei's black outer garment and stared earnestly.

"Not exactly. What is it to you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Of course I want to know about him!"

_Uzumaki Naruto? Sigh. This is going to be tricky._

Ishida shook his head. He was not the person to talk about this.

Maiko kneeled down and rest a hand on his shoulder. Seeing that his answers are not going to be answered, he shrugged it off the sympathy offered and stood up to run. He was halted by Ishida.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the Hokage's office. I want my answers." Eyes were brimming with angry tears.

"You will not find it there." The older blonde said quietly.

"And how will you know? You're not helping!"

"Coz' the answer lies with my elders." Naruto looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Judging from the flowers left behind and the condition of the memorial, I'll say that it is a relatively new one, which then means it's probably created by them. They were the ones who knew him."

"They did?! Where are they? Why did they know him??" He started shooting off questions like a rocket. But Ishida did not answer, he only asked him to calm down.

"Stop telling me to calm down! I've never knew anything about my family!! And all you can do is to tell me to calm down!!? You've no idea what it is like to have grown up without family."

"Yes, we do. More so than you think." Maiko said.

This time, the crowd really grew quiet. They were getting worried about Naruto's emotional outburst but now, they were hearing about their senseis' past that they have not managed to dig out of them for a week.

"We're all orphans who've never known our parents, let alone our place of origin before we were taken in. I understand your frustration and anxiety but you do not have the right to play the role of the sad victim and disregard the situation. We do not have the answers, if you want them; you're going to have to just wait for the ones who do have it to come back."

He kept quiet. He took a couple of minutes to cool down and wipe the tears away before facing the senseis.

He looked at the carvings upon the tree. Natsu must have been a great person for such words to be used. He will wait for the answers.

"Gomenasai."

"It's all right. Why don't we call it a day? It's getting late anyway." He ruffled the boy's head and lent a smile to all.

"Come on Minna-san, let's all head home."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi Everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who thinks that the story should finish and so I shall do my best to churn out a good story for all. Also, just wanted everyone to know that my com was reformatted a while ago and silly me somehow did not save the files properly and hence lost about two chapter including the one you just read. Hai. But nonetheless I hope that you enjoyed the revised version and look forward to hearing you guys._

_Thanks to:_

_Syllable_

_Itzamez_

_Lovable-M_

_Terisu-seifa_

_Agent Pandora Box_

_Cheers!_

_Arte_


	18. Seventeen Smiles

Seventeen

_Something's calling_

_From within_

_I listen to everything_

_Except the thing_

_That is nestled _

_At the centre of everything_

_I thought it once eluded_

_From my gasp_

_I thought it not possible_

_To try_

_I thought it _

_All but a discarded hope_

_I never knew_

_I've forgotten_

_The meaning of living_

_Forgotten that two souls_

_Make one_

_That forevermore _

_I still need_

_To acknowledge_

_That as human_

_I need another_

_To become whole_

_

* * *

_

It was deep into yet another night in the village.

A lone figure sits up on her futon. She knows that sleep would evade her again. It was the fourth night running and it was draining her mentally to be staring into an abyss of perpetual black. She touches upon the cloth bandages that are still wrapped around her eyes for still they were still not ready to be filled with light.

She wondered.

If it wasn't the torment of no colors, then the residual repressed memories of the past would rise up again her to cause a series of fragmented sleep.

Either way, there was no peace.

She runs her hand through her hair and stands up. Perhaps some cool air might aid and so the figure pushes open the door to a moonlit path that leads towards the bonsai garden. The feet plodded along in cloth slippers and the fingers with its sense of touch guide the way. With a light boost from her hand, she sits upon the parapet that over looks the pond.

Of greenery and tranquil settings of aged architecture, the water surface ripples lightly in defiance to the gentle breeze that blows. It lifts random strands of red hair and causes them to float about the slender figure. She stretches out the full length of her legs along the narrow strip of wood and settled herself against a pillar, it was relaxing here but still she feels no urge to sleep coming on.

She felt the presence of another.

"Kakashi."

Another figure walks up beside her. He was clad in shorts and dark tee and somehow still masked as usual.

"Can't sleep?"

She shakes her head lightly and continues to bask in quiet moonlit glory.

He happened to be not asleep when he heard her coming out her room that she resides in next to his. He was greeted by a familiar sight of a single girl perching quietly on a parapet. As he got closer, he continues to observe the sight of her, for she was only clad in a loose-fitting black button-up blouse and shorts that would never touch mid-thigh. He ran his eyes along her long legs, the type where the muscles are not too overly developed and no eye of his will miss the hint of a cleavage that loiters as she conveniently left the buttoning to start at only the third one. It being oversized also meant it was slanting to one side, exposing more skin on the right. The settings weren't helping either. The moonlight was giving off a dreamy feel to the scene as her skin illuminates under its lighting and the breeze that is floating by, carries her familiar jasmine scent over to his senses.

_Obito, I'm in trouble, aren't I?_

"Kakashi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you help me up to the roof?"

He obliged and she hooked an arm over his to follow the way up to the roof. There, she settled down upon the tiles again. He smiled a little before sitting down next to her.

"You're one of the few people who don't ask why I keep a mask on all the time."

Her head turn to his direction. She smiled.

"Everyone has their reasons. I believe that the mask prevents recognition of you by your looks for the basic practical reasons but as well as maintaining the barrier of your own personal emotions from mixing with the outside world. People recognized you for your abilities and your inner strength. As long as the mask is on, your priority is to perfection. It keeps you in focus."

He blinked.

And she laughed and leaned a little closer to him.

"No one can touch the man beneath the mask, can they? It is your barrier that keeps your heart safe from further hurt."

**Ba-bum.**

He took a sharp intake of breath.

No one has come close to analyzing him that thoroughly before and he continues to stare at the crimson-haired woman that he has come to be comfortable with.

She, on the other hand was preoccupied wondering why she can't sleep. She was missing something but can't quite put a finger to it.

A faint scent of sandalwood lingers in the air.

Could it be?

"Kakashi?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Hmmm?"

"Could I borrow your back for a second?"

"Nani?..."

She laid her head against his back and adjusts a little before she finds a comfortable spot to lean on properly.

He just froze.

She could hear the thundering of his heartbeat against his ribcage.

She smiled sad smile. And if she could, would allow the tears to flow.

For her heart was beating fast too.

She finally understood. Finally realized.

The scent of sandalwood and the song of heart beats of someone nearby were the times she slept best. It was times when he was around. It was he who kept the loneliness and nightmares at bay because of the security he provided with his presence.

She raised a hand to her mouth to mask her emotions.

She had gotten careless.

Someone had crossed her defenses.

A complete stranger has come to affect the way her way of living.

Hatake Kakashi.

_So this was what Ken was talking about._

It was just some two years ago when Ken confessed his feelings to Kaede to her on a similar night like this. She remembered,

"_I have no idea how it happened. One minute I found her to be a cute girl that hung round me too much, the next, I realized that I enjoyed it. I actually, for the first time really enjoyed the company of another besides the lot of you. No offence but even then sometimes I needed time out from you guys too. I wanted her to stick close to me. I actually, in some sense, come to need her to be nearby. It somehow seems lonelier when she's not around."_

**Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.**

Oh no.

She shifts and moves away from him.

Flushes.

Emotions were tangled with logic.

Kakashi was watching her sitting there. Thoughts were flying random and chaotic in her mind.

He wondered at what he should do.

She chose ignorance and ran.

Standing up with her back towards him, she said, "I-It's late, I ought to try and get some sleep." And she jumped off the roof.

Momentarily, she enjoys the suspension of time itself as she makes the silent descend to the stone floor beneath. And landing softly like a large cat with much grace and agility, she then straightened up to walk towards her room.

_Running like a coward that you are_, a voice lurked around her mind.

She ignored it and was walking back fast.

However, he moved faster and had grabbed her hand to halt her running.

Her head spun round to him. He held his eyes in a downcast fashion as he curled his fingers around hers.

"Don't go."

_Nani?_

He swallowed and he held her hand tight.

"Stay with me, all right?"

Her face had panic and confusion written all over it.

Uncertainty lingered.

"Demo……"

"I know. I can see it."

"………."

Time ticked by as they stood there in the middle of the night. She, towards the door one hand balled and the other limped in his gasp. He, facing her back and holding on firmly, waits for her reply.

She asks herself.

_Can I?_

_Can I take a chance? _

_Will it be selfish?_

She swallows hard. Her lips were parched and her stomach was doing acrobatic feats of varying degrees.

"_They would have wanted you to be happy, above everything. They died so that you may have the one chance to live and find the meaning to life."_

_Maemi-sama……_

She turned to face him.

He breathed and wondered if he had done the right thing.

Kakashi looked at her face for some hints. He found nothing but nervousness.

"Kakashi."

He said nothing. He was relishing the last possible moments to hold her hand. And wonders at how life is like a novel. He felt as if he was replaying a scene from one of the _Icha Icha Paradise _booksand wondered at how to act tomorrow in front of everyone after the rejection.

He sighs.

She bit her lower lip. It was hard to put it into words.

She chose another way.

She walked closer to him. Resting a hand on his chest, the figure reached up and gently kissed his cloth-covered lips.

She pulled back immediately after, flushing.

For the first time in a long while, he really felt relieved and this happy. Almost instantaneously, Kakashi drew her close into his arms, buried his face in her neck and inhaled all the jasmine scent that lingered in her hair. He smiled to himself and hugged her real right.

She smiled.

For real.

For the first time.

And so did Maemi-sama, who walked away quietly to give them back their privacy.

* * *

A young boy with blonde hair in his growing adolescent phrase of his life was sitting edgy upon a chair in one of the offices in the administrative building. Cross-legged he was starting to get real bored from waiting and started to run a checklist in his mind, 

_Played with the brushes? Check._

_Messed with the Kantana that is on display? Check._

_Walked round the room? Check x 10._

Sighs.

Naruto was bored of waiting.

It has been some time since he discovered the engraving. And he has been visiting the memorial ever since, where he would sit for a little while and wondered what sort of face Natsu had. What was his personality like? How old when he died? And many other little questions that he wonders at to build a makeshift story to believe in until the real one gets told to him

Ishida and Maiko refused to say anything that may know. They insist that it would be worth the wait to hear from their Onii-chan and Onee-chan.

On that note, he decided to evaluate the two.

_Let's see….._

_Ishida nii-chan reminded him of Kakashi except without the sadistic intentions in the mental plane. Full of smiles and extremely popular with the ladies, ne, even Ino and Sakura-chan have diverted their attention temporary to him. Ne, though he seems not interested in anyone, not even Kurenai-sensei whom he lives with._

_Not in the observable sense that is. He's pretty shrewd so can't tell what goes in his brain._

_Tough guy with an impeccable ability in genjutsu. Ne, we still fell for his jutsus even the second time._

_Overall, nice guy since he buys me lots of ramen dinners._

_Maiko-chan is comparatively younger. Ishida nii-chan is rather protective and watches over Iruka sensei that keeps coming over to send bentos to them. Ne, that guy is too obvious but Maiko-chan does not seem to notice at all. Very dense, even compared to me. But I give her some credit for she can sure give us some good whipping at training. Ano, maybe it's just me but I don't really feel that Iruka sensei and she are compatible though. He's too nice and she's too erm…. far away. Yeah, she likes to day-dream a lot and plays on that flute of hers._

_Ne, they both lied when they said they knew nothing about their parents. The little flute is her Otou-san's one and the song that she keeps playing is her Okaa-san's favorite tune. And Ishida's parents were from Hidden Mist Village, though he said he didn't grow up there._

_Anyway, back to the main point._

_Overall, Maiko-chan is a nice girl since she buys me lots of ramen dinners too._

He concluded his evaluations of them with a satisfied nod.

He managed to kill some more time with that.

And still they were not here.

The wait was killing him.

A bird flew by.

More minutes went by.

_THEY ARE LATE! LATE! L-A-T-E! Ne! Did they catch Kakashi sensei's bad habit?_ Naruto yelled mentally.

And suddenly a knock came on the door.

Tsunade came in.

He sulks. What a disappointment.

"Naruto, relax. They're here." And in walked in two figures who were dressed in the same fashion as Ishida and Maiko behind Tsunade. One was a tall male with raven dark hair that reminded him of Sasuke but with purple eyes and a female with blood red hair and blue-grey eyes.

"You look nothing like Maiko-chan or Ishida nii-chan."

They laughed and sat in front of the boy where they apologized for their tardiness.

"We should introduce ourselves first. I'm Harada Kendon." The guy said as he showed me his face. He still reminded Naruto of Sasuke. It must be the hair.

"Keishinn."

And she got whacked on the back on the one called Kendon as she pulled down her mask.

"Baka! That's not your full name."

She rubbed the sore part and wondered at the need for violence.

"Did you have to hit that hard?" The other guy shrugged. She re-introduced again, "My name's Hatake Keishinn."

"Hatake?" Tsunade and Naruto chorused.

The boy aired his confusion outright.

"Ano sa. Ano sa. First, you know Uzumaki Natsu. Now, you're related to Kakashi-sensei."

He folded in arms and adopted an unconvinced pose.

"Of course she's related to Kakashi. She's his wife." He stated out flatly, to which, the girl flushed a tinge that matched her hair color.

They blinked.

There was a pause in time itself.

Nothing moved.

Then suddenly, chaos unleashed itself.

"NANI !" The other two yelled in shock. So loud that it was of the appropriate decibels to ring throughout the building and stopped all on-going activities within. Though, at the foot of the building sat a jounin who was reading, who had a different reaction, he was amused.

"So they learned about us already." And he smiled before turning a page.

Time sailed by very fast in the village but they would always remain crystal in his mind. Such that sometimes it felt though it happened only yesterday the morning after walking up in her futon. The little joy that surfaced holding her while she slept.

He laughed to himself as his memory took a stroll.

* * *

FLASBACK 

_He remembered her intertwining her fingers in his and leading him into the privacy of her room. _

"_I think we are finally alone." She said as she shut the door._

_He said nothing as he continued to watch what she would do. Her head tilt up in his direction and one hand reached up to stroke the side of his face. She ran over the cloth and along the scar over his Sharingan. It gently works to etch the outline of face into her memory as she traces out his nose and his lips._

_He grabbed her hand and tucked two fingers into the mask. Her heart beat fast as her fingers read the skin that was no one was allowed to see. She pulled the material until it fell down to hang loosely around his neck. _

_Removing the forehead protector, he bent to touch upon the lips he has been staring at for a while. _

_It was sweet and very addictive._

_It was slow at first, to savor the first touch and warm feelings that was emerging from within. But soon the pace changed. And a growing need ensued to touch and know more about the other._

_He pulled her closer and the kiss deepened._

_Deep sighs escaped from her._

_Breath ragged, he pulled away from her lips and traced hot kisses along her cheeks and jaw line. His hand drew them closer before it slipped under the loose blouse. The calloused fingertips traces the firm stomach was the fruits of her daily exercise of 500 sits up whilst hanging upside down from a tree branch. He delights in wandering about the hollowed bits of the muscle definitions and of course, from the fact that the surface had a silky feel that encouraged him to explore more._

_She was getting aroused from his assault on her heightened senses. Her sense of touch especially was more sensitive than usual and her body was heating up from caresses._

_He was caught surprised when the hand slipped upwards to her chest._

"_Did you forget to wear your bra or was it deliberate?" He whispered into her ear, before playfully nipping the sensitive lobe._

"_Does it matter now?"_

_He laughed before dropping to work at the nape of her neck downwards, hot breaths trail the path he was taking. The other hand was working on removing the confounded fabric to grant him more access._

_Then he suddenly saw a thin blue line that was peeking from the left side, he momentarily paused._

_She suddenly realized what he was staring and pulled the fabric to cover up._

_He halted her when she tried to pull from his gasp._

"_Let me see the scar."_

_She shook her head._

"………_.."_

_He instead picked her up and brought them to her futon. Sitting her down, he gently coaxed her trust back as he unbuttoned the front first._

_He kissed her lips assuring before moving behind her and unveiled the scar._

_Her heart raced. _

_She was nervous, for she rarely granted anyone permission to look at the bane of her existence._

_She gathered the blouse to her chest as he took into the remnants of the forbidden jutsu. The blue hue was the evidence of the seiryuu's (dragon) containment within her. Where the blood once flowed through the cuts was now healed and replaced by blue chakra that healed the open wounds and created a smooth finish. To be more politically correct, it resembled a blue tattoo rather than a scar._

_His heart pained._

_It spanned nearly three quarter the surface of her back. It may be a piece of art but still, he could only imagine the pain she endured when the bastards carved the design out. _

_His fingers traced out every curve and line. _

_She was surprised at his gentleness._

_The creature stared back at him._

_And she felt him gather her into his arms from behind. She could feel the touch of bare skin against hers. It seems that he stripped without her knowing._

"_Kakashi……..." She whispered quietly._

"_I know. I can see that the chakra balance is unstable."_

_For the first time, she really did not want to acknowledge the truth of her condition. Her head bowed in regret._

_He shifted and kissed her again._

"_It changes nothing about my feelings for you."_

_Tears spotted the bandages as she reached for him. _

_And he held her close, all the way through all the night. Of knowing each other more and of the flaws they find and of the beauty that ensued when they came together. Of knowing, they had each other to face the coming future together._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Kakashi chuckled quietly as he heard yet another outburst from Konoha's loudest Ninja. 

Anyway, they had slept in late into the next morning cradled in each other's security.

And as expected, the rest were waiting for them to appear and were way too eager to give their blessings and congratulations. And of course, nothing could beat the MasterCard moment when Uchiha Sasuke found out. For one split second, he lost his stoic posture and had a very comical expression complete with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. It was priceless.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It was because of him that they delayed returning to Konoha.

Oh yeah, it was at Maemi-sama's stubborn insistence that they had gotten married.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"_All right. Try opening your eyes." A crimson-haired one sat in the midst of everyone who was watching as the bandages came off._

_She squint her eyes. The sunlight in the eating hall was blinding after many days of visual deprivation and it was hurting a great deal to open her eyes. She kept trying and with every attempt, more tears spilt out in protest. But soon, the irises soon learnt to adjust to the conditions and the pupils were letting in the appropriate amount of light._

_From a blurry image, the world soon became crystal to her. She soon saw the wrinkled concerned faces of Chief and Maemi-sama. She smiled at the people who were pleased to see that her eyes had recovered._

_Her eyes settled upon the silver-haired jounin who had a very soft expression. (It's amazing what one eye can do to express emotions!). He came closer and raised a hand to wipe away the wet trails on her cheeks._

"_Kei-chan! Oh do go with Maemi-sama's suggestion and get married!" Kaede said._

"_Ne, I don't really want Kakashi to be tied to me. Not with me in this state." The blue-grey eyes spoke of her fears._

_The Jounin only took her hand in his. She looked up at him surprised._

"_I don't want any regrets. I think we've enough of that."_

_Her blue-grey eyes got a little watery._

"_And so, you lost the argument, my dear child." The old lady said, beaming._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

And so, that's how it happened.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone!_

_My, it took seventeen chapters to get them together! Hope you guys like the chapter! I believe that with the story's development, we should be heading towards the end already. Just hang on for a little longer all right? Ha-ha still can't believe I actually wrote so many chapters for this story but thanks anyway to everyone for your support! You guys rock!_

_Special thanks to:_

_Agent Pandora Black (Sorry about the box thing…. Was thinking Pandora's box ;P)_

_Joel _

_Rythmic_

_Jemiul_

_Lovable-M_

_Syllable_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_


	19. Eighteen Opens Up Old Chapters

Eighteen

_It's time_

_One chapter_

_Needs to be opened_

_To bring light_

_For the one_

_Who needs to know_

_For one piece to_

_Fit into the gaps _

_Of another's history_

_

* * *

_

"AH! Nani! Why would anyone want to marry that lazy, perverted and perpetually late Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto was still having difficulties digesting the news. Kei had the blank look whilst the rest were having a ball being entertained by Naruto's comical antics.

"That's true..."

"Ne! Ne! I have to ask you! What does he look like without mask! Does he have fish lips"

"Herm...well..."

Sweatdrops.

Naruto strained to listen.

"Nah I shouldn't say, it'll take the fun out of finding out yourself."

**CRASH!**

Naruto can be seen crawling from the floor to his chair with a long face while Tsunade and Ken on the other hand were in stitches and were wiping tears from their eyes.

Kei mentally laughed.

_If only you knew just how good looking he really is, Naruto-kun._

"In any case, how do you put up with him and his perverted books"

She shrugged.

"Ano... it's a compromise. I tolerate books and he tolerates no cooking nature of mine."

More laughter. The other two were dying from the comical entertainment by Naruto, whose jaws dropped to the ground and his eyes widened in disbelief.

She pat him on the head. And her tone grew deeper and softer as she brought forth today's agenda.

"I thought we were here because you wanted to know about Uzumaki Natsu?"

The atmosphere in the room then switched to something more serious. Naruto then sat up properly and nodded to her. The rest adjusted their mood accordingly.

She sighed.

"How should we start?"

"Ano, when did he die and how?"

The direct question struck her head on and Kei looked at him with a pair of sad eyes.

"He died when he was fifteen, some nine years ago because of an ambush that happened in one of our missions"

Naruto eyes widened at the age mentioned.

"He died because of me."

"And me." Kendon added. "He died protecting all of us."

Kei turned to look at Ken who smiled.

Naruto wore his emotions on his sleeves, the onset of the news was the hardest and Tsunade was all sympathy. It was why she was there, to lent support to the boy seeing that he does remind her sometimes of her little brother. It was the least she could do.

"We were ambushed by rouges who thought we were carrying some sacred scrolls and they decided to kill us when they realized that we didn't have them. Most of eight member team on the same mission were dead. Ken was knocked out and I got myself nailed against a tree in a helpless situation. The bastard was about to strike when Natsu, in his messed-up state, took the blow for me."

He had a glance of her misty eyes before she bowed her head.

_Sigh. It's so hard to visit that night again. It just hurts so much to watch the scene replay itself. It being always in slow-motion and always so precise about how it happened all the way till his last breath. Natsu, how am I supposed to do this?_

Ken put his hand on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze of encouragement.

"You guys must be hurting too."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Naruto still sometimes surprise her with his minute moments of wisdom.

"It must have hurt to watch him die."

They smiled.

"Who was the bastard that killed him?"

They breathed deeply.

"He was killed by a man named Orochimaru."

"Nani! Him again!"

Kei raised a hand to stop his questioning. He didn't need to know about Akatsuki, that he will discover for himself later.

"Naruto-kun, It doesn't matter who he is"

A crossed look appeared on his face.

"Gomen, because the task for seeking revenge for Natsu does not belong to you." Kei said solemnly.

The boy's eyes widen as a shock came on.

"It belongs to us."

Ken held his gaze to make it clear that Naruto was not to take things into his own hands. The boy pressed his lips together to form a thin line before finally nodding. He understood.

The girl looked out of the window into the glorious afternoon of golden rays and lush greenery. She wanted to lighten the mood and move away from dark vengeance bit.

"Ne, though today I feel that his presence is exceptionally alive in his room."

The Konoha residents observed a soft look come upon the girl.

"Maybe because he lives through our memories and through you."

She stroked the blonde hedge that stood atop the boy's head.

"Ne. You two have the same grin. Same hair. And the same brilliant eyes."

Naruto looked into her blue-grey eyes, his being a tad bit watery. He somehow felt an affinity with these two, especially with the red-haired one. He smiled as he felt some warm in the comfort she offered.

She smiled.

"Except he had a long tail at the back of his head that follows his flight everywhere he went and was much taller. The resemblance is there but honestly, I do not know his relation to you."

"Nani!"

"Ah. Natsu had mentioned that he was from Hidden Leaf but with regards to his family, we do not know a great deal about his family." Ken said.

"He was from here?" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I remember the little bit of his history prior to his recruitment into Black Dragons. He said that he was following his parents on a trip to Hidden Cloud when they ambushed by a group. He said,

"_Ne, Ken. I remember it well because I was five when I watched my parents fought for their lives from under a shield of some greens in a tree above. Even though Otou-san and Okaa-san had sensed them beforehand, the men from Black Dragons were just above my parents' abilities. I remember shedding silent tears as their blood was spilt. Being scared shitless, I was found cowering on the branch soon after. Life is strange, we are all gathered here to train but only a meager few of us are actually going to live through the last test. Of which, we are just slaves to a tyrant who trusts nobody in this place. We, ourselves have to watch out backs as we move along or our expiry date will be brought forward."_

Naruto sat there absorbing every bit of Natsu's details.

"Hokage-sama, I believe there should be some records somewhere that details members of the Uzumaki clan?" Kei asked.

"No. I wish we did, most probably the Third would have known about this but all records that I've tried to search for are most surprisingly, missing."

"I believe 'misplaced' is a better choice?"

Tsunade smiled.

"Indeed, it is most likely the records were around but I would need to search for their location."

Kei turned to look at the boy who was taking in the news better than she thought.

"Naruto, I know it must be disappointing since we are unable to link him back to you directly."

"Ano, that's all right. At least now, I know something."

Ken stood up as he began to run through memories of his old friend.

"He was a guy of rare talent and a good friend of mine. It only took him nine years to train up enough to pass the test, a really remarkable feat considering there are those who died even with ten years of training. He also had a good sense of humor and …'

"Thick skin."

Ken turned at his long time friend and laughed.

"Thick skin?"

Naruto looked at her utterly confused.

"Hai! He liked Kei a lot. Ne! He was so persistent all those three years!"

"Natsu liked you!"

The two of them laughed.

"Hai. He never failed to remind me everyday! It was a torture to have him stick to me like a leech!"

Ken continued to laugh while Tsunade smiled.

"Ne! That's not surprising! You're pretty! I mean I'm still trying to figure out how a guy who doesn't show his face like Kakashi-sensei managed to get a wife as pretty as you!" Naruto pondered a little before getting back to asking, "Anyway, what did Natsu tried to do?"

She flushed before brushing a stray hair from her face as she recapped some of the finer moments.

"He confessed when I was twelve and he was thirteen. And I do remember leaving him two bumps on his head after throwing him off a tree when he suggested us to get married!"

Naruto burst out laughing, much to the relief of Tsunade, who was getting worried about him.

"Oh and don't forget the time when he walked in on you while you trying to shower!"

"Ne! That pervert! He may have good intentions with wanting to give me flowers but the timing was bad. I mean why couldn't he have waited a little while longer to do it?"

Everyone laughed in good humor.

"Ne! Did he get a good view of everything?"

And Tsunade whacked the back of his head to remind him to have good manners.

"Ita!"

Kei couldn't help but smile at the boy that reminded her of her old friend.

"No, I had a towel around me. But still, I'll never forget that drooling face of his!"

And so, the story grew on and the room basked in the warm feelings that had arisen from the sharing of treasured memories. The lot of them grew closer, all because of one guy that never failed to bring laughter to all – Uzumaki Natsu.

* * *

"My eternal rival!" 

Gai, like the rest of Kakashi's friends were having mixed reactions to the news that spread like wildfire, no thanks to the Hokage. Gossips travels faster than national news and all his friends at the dinner tonight were throwing endless bouts of questions and congratulations at him.

"Again you have eluded me! Has the spring of our youth gone by so fast? My rival has beaten me to settle down first!"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

The masked one suddenly realized that the green-clad one who was sitting beside him was talking to him.

"Ahh! That was so hip!"

Kei had sweat drops falling off her temples.

_Gai is one strange guy accessorized with matching thick eyebrows_, she thought.

"Kei-chan!"

"Nani?"

"Why did not consider other suitors of brilliant youth and stunning physical appearances, such as myself?"

Bright sparkly toothpaste smile.

"Hmmm? I'm all right. Just a little tired that's all."

Kei had apparently averted her attention back to her husband who was whispering concern into her ear.

Sweat drops on Gai. But the girl suddenly remembered and turned back her attention to the guy next to Kakashi.

"Gomen Gai-san, did you say something?"

"Ahhh! No! Even Kakashi's wife is so hip!"

And he buried his head in his hands, much to the amusement of the rest at the table, including other jounins and the likes of Maiko and Ishida.

"Maiko? What's keeping you so distracted?"

Kei had been noticing a listless girl who was busy filling her cup with sake and not indulging much in anything else. A characteristic that was very unlike the bubbly friendly girl she knew.

"Huh? Oh. No. Nothing really."

"Don't lie to your Onee-chan."

Sigh.

"Genma or Iruka?"

"Eh? How did you know about it?"

"Aside from the fact that it's written all over your face, there is the very concerned Ishida who can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to something that troubles him too."

"……………"

She gave her a squeeze on her shoulder to reassure her.

"I won't bug you too much about it. I'll leave you till you're ready to talk, all right?"

Maiko nodded. She was always grateful that Kei never pushed her talk unless she was ready.

She sighed and her mind rewinds back to the scene a couple of nights ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

_It was just another restless night in Konoha when she was again perching on her favorite spot on a railing that was located where the previous Hokages' faces were. She breathed in the fresh cool air before pulling out from within her garments, a light miniature flute – her father's. It was slim with an engraving of a feather at one end. _

_She took it to her lips and blew a tune befitting to her heart._

_Sweet and sorrowful, the melody sounded accordingly under her control._

_Tears flowed from beneath closed lids._

_This one tune she plays and the one flute she holds are all that she has left of her family. Unlike Ken and Kei who were recruited into Black Dragons from various countries, both she and Ishida were born in Black Dragons. The head did not approve of relationships within the organization and so none of their parents survived after they were born. They were forced to take suicide missions. _

_That is why she shares the closest of bonds with Ishida. And by a stroke of luck, they soon met the other two. That is after they were rejected by 3 other senseis and were thrown out by 4 other teams._

_How did she come to know the tune?_

_It was thanks to one other shinobi that knew her parents, who taught her all that he could remember._

_It was more than anyone could ask for. _

_A family and good memories that grant them the sanity and refuge in the depressing place where some have been known to lost their minds._

_Maiko was jerked out of her thoughts by the presence of another._

"_A Touch of Heaven."_

"_Genma-kun?"_

"_The song you have been playing for the past few weeks. It's called 'A Touch of Heaven' isn't it?"_

"_Really? Is that what's it called?"_

_He laughed at her innocence._

"_Sigh. So I guess you wouldn't know the lyrics?"_

_She shook her head._

_A tiny smile crept at the corners of his mouth as he removed his stick out of his mouth and tucked it above his ear._

_He inched closer and sang softly to his sole audience:_

_I watch you in the rain_

_And I see you in my dreams_

_The gods must be playing trucks_

_I see an angel before me_

_I want to touch you_

_Feel you close _

_A touch of heaven_

_Is all I ask from you_

_I wish for things to be_

_For the best_

_So even if you're far from me_

_I know one day_

_By a touch of heaven_

_I'll come to you_

_My angel up above_

_All the love_

_There ever was_

_All I need is a touch of heaven_

_A touch of heaven….._

_And he finished to a tearing audience._

"_Arigato Genma-kun. You complete the piece. It means a lot to me."_

_He bit on his stick and one hand was raised to wipe away the tears from her cheeks._

"_Silly girl."_

"_Arigato for everything. Really."_

"_Why are you thanking me again?"_

"_For everything else. Once the other two return, I'll be leaving the village."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I'm going to visit some old friends and go on some journey of exploration. You can scoff the idea but I want to go look for me."_

"_Oh."_

_The stick flicked down. And she wiped all traces of her emotions with her sleeves._

"_I'll miss you. I have many good memories living with you here in Konoha."_

"_I'll miss you too."_

_She laughed._

"_I think you miss my cooking more!"_

_A pair of warm lips touched upon hers to smother her jest._

_Shock._

"_No. I'll really miss you."_

_And off he went, in a cloud of smoke._

_Leaving behind one very confused girl to gather her thought and to finally come to terms with her roommate's confession._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Maiko sighs again and looks up from her little cup to a familiar face sitting diagonally opposite her. 

Genma looked, holding a very steady gaze.

They had not talked about the incident and the atmosphere in the apartment has gotten to uncomfortable levels. Even mealtimes felt weird. They were both unwilling to be the first one to bring up the issue.

She looked away.

_How did I get into such a mess?_

And she sculls very swiftly yet another cupful of sake.

And another.

Followed by another.

And yes, there were many others after that one.

"And how do I always get myself in deeper shit all the time?"

You see, the next morning an eighteen year old found herself with a major hangover, topping that was the realization that she was in bed with her twenty-nine year old roommate, naked underneath the tangled sheets.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone!_

_So sorry about the late update but I have been busy packing up to head back for studies. Many thanks to all the reviews and to answer Joel's puzzlement about her being able to move about in her 'blind' state. Well, Kei said that she knows the layout of the Main house pretty well so much so that she doesn't really need help to get about the place (She knew that if she jumped to the other side, it was a clear path down to the stone floor that led back to her room ;). Her asking Kakashi to help her up the roof but just an invitation to join her. :) They are a pretty sweet couple and hope that I managed to bring out that kind of understanding and chemistry between them. And sorry if this chapter turns out to a little boring. Hope Eveyone will grant me a little more time for future updates. I promise that I won' take too long!_

_Cheers!_

_Arte _

_Special Thanks to:_

_Agent Pandora Black_

_Ero-Senin_

_Syllable_


	20. Nineteen Heartache

Nineteen

_Mirror_

_Ghost of the past_

_Image_

_Mirage of foolishness_

_Reflection_

_Truth that stares_

_Glass_

_Transparent shield_

_Face_

_That only one can read_

_

* * *

_

Bits of rays trickled through the foliage of greens and touched upon a figure. A lazy jounin lay in bed the next morning and wondered at the impending meeting that was to take place later. Glancing at the clock, he decided that he could still enjoy some moments with Kei and settled back down to hold her sleeping form close to him. He inhaled the familiar jasmine scent and sighed.

Despite the peaceful morning, his mind couldn't help but travel back to some weeks ago in Herb Village where a certain boy with raven hair and a curse seal that was proving to be more than a handful.

* * *

**Sometime back in Herb Village...**

The lot of them was having breakfast and it has been some time ever since Sasuke came to Herb Village. He had refused to dine with the rest of them initially but then Maemi-sama decided to end his childishness and ordered for him to have his ass hauled to the table at the appropriate meal times. He has been given back his chakra abilities and his Sharingan. But with that, came the problem of him running away. For the most part, all were futile attempts and he was usually found by Ken eventually and dragged back. Usually they would only go out to get him a few hours after he gets trapped in genjutsus or being swallowed up by the maze.

He usually sulked as he ate. Refusing to interact at all.

Nothing was getting to him.

No one was getting to him.

He chose to ignore all of them.

The only one that has zero reaction towards him is Kei, who was currently sitting beside him. She has reserved all forms of reactions save for polite greetings.

Until now.

"Why are you still alive?"

Kei's voice was low and whispered.

The table froze.

The boy looked at her with blazing red eyes. He had gotten his ability back after two weeks of 'good' behavior.

"Why didn't you kill yourself? Why make yourself only but a burden to everyone else?"

He glared.

**Thwack!**

She had used her chopsticks to whack his hands. The impact caused the surprised boy to drop his. A bruise appeared on the hand.

"Get out of the room. Your mood is causing the rest to lose their appetite."

And he lunged for her throat, only to have his fingers caught between her chopsticks. Without blinking, she released her hold and clenched her hand into a fist and punching him straight on in the chest. The result was a boy being flung out the room, via the window and landing on the grass below them.

She excused herself. Putting the chopsticks down, she jumped out to belt some discipline into the boy.

Kakashi watched. She looked as if she was going to kill his apprentice rather than slap some reality into his face.

Maemi-sama and the rest continued to eat. It appeared to be an everyday ordinary thing. And so, he trusted them and followed their cue to continue with his meal.

Outside, we find one angry Sasuke facing his sensei's wife.

"My, aren't you the victim? Poor Uchiha Sasuke….."

His anger was building.

And it flared in the Chidori that he activated.

Interesting, she thought as she watched a trail of destruction that followed the path he was recklessly racing through to get to her. His right hand grabbed onto to sturdy the left one and with red eyes he cursed her in blind fury and was aiming to kill.

"I'll kill you!"

The Chidori fizzled out as he realized that his arm was caught just below the elbow. His Sharingan faced off with her blue-grey eyes.

"You're weak."

She bowed her head to whisper to his ears.

His eyes widened.

"You're weak because your talent is wasted under the influence of using power that it's not yours."

He pulled from her gasp and glared.

"You lack strength in yourself."

He breathed harder.

"You will never win your brother in you current state."

And the sparks crackled as Chidori grew and he lunged for her again.

This time she flew, only to whack him in his left eye blind spot. He flew up in the sky and was rotating to land on his feet when he saw her hand in a seal.

"Suiton – Manipulation of Water!"

And she put her hand onto the grassy land.

He saw tremors that were coming from five directions. They were heading for him. He braced himself to land and kick up to prevent him from sitting in that spot for too long.

The tremors met and circled around him in the ground as he kicked himself up into the air.

"Not good enough." He heard her say.

Her fingers crossed.

"Water-entrapment!"

And he realized that the tremors were water. And it rose upwards, capturing him within its gasp. The water grabbed and sunk him in the middle of a water globe.

The water felt heavy. The pressure was different from times when he was swimming in streams and lakes.

And he was starting to feel oxygen deprivation.

He decided to try Chidori again. Even if it was going to zap his chakra and cause him to pass out, it's better than not trying anything at all. He saw her walking towards him.

Her fingers cupped to form a circle.

"Dragon Breath!"

And she blew through the circle, to which he saw a stream of blue fiery chakra come from her hands to engulf the globe in flames.

The boy struggled to be calm in order to execute a jutsu.

The temperature heated up tremendously and he was struggling cognitively to deal with his predicament and work up the strength to work a jutsu to counter her.

A jounin and another raven-haired one watched from the side.

"I suddenly feel like having a hot spring bath." The jounin said as he watched the flames engulfed the watery sphere containing his student.

"Ah."

Kei watched the boy's reaction. Ten seconds later, she intertwined two fingers between her hands.

"Solidification!"

And the water froze in an instant.

Extreme heat to extreme cold.

The boy's cardiac system was working doubly hard to deal with the change in environment. And he struggled to breathe.

_Damn. I can't move to do any jutsu to break out. It's not regular ice that I'm trapped in_.

It felt almost like the frozen state that one gets that dipping something in liquid nitrogen. It was solid and freezing cold.

Some minutes passed and his system was slowing down.

**Ba-bum.**

Eye lids grew heavy.

A gulf of sleepiness was passing through.

"Sublimation."

She said quietly to release the boy. The ice sublimed into vapor and he fell to the ground shivering. The tips of his hair and clothes had icicles clinging to them.

He lay there and warmed up in the sun's rays.

And his sensei moved over to examine him.

He was fine.

The boy cursed and punched the ground. Blood dribbled down the gentle unevenness formed by the tendons and ligaments in his hand.

Frustration leaked through.

Disappointment raged.

Again, he had to deal with defeat and the ugly truth that he was still too weak to kill that one certain man.

_Uchiha Itachi._

"Why do you live?"

Again she asked. She was squatting down next to him as he pulled himself up to a sitting down.

"To avenge my clan and to restore it to its former glory."

She breathed deep and sat herself down and leaned on Kakashi, who was reading his book.

"He's strong isn't he?"

He merely bowed his head.

"You miss him, don't you?"

He looked at her and saw that she was watching the clouds stream by.

"Things that have passed can never return. Past riddled with death, blood and loss are the hardest to deal. They leave people without conclusion and many times with very little notion with what to do next."

He looked away and saw that Ken was lying on the grass near them.

"When you close your eyes at night, you can hear their screams from within the darkness. The images are perpetually stuck in rewind mode and you watch endlessly how they die. You can see the precise moment when they take their last breath."

She shut her eyes.

He scoffed her words.

"If you don't do something, you'll going to end up like me – half here and halfway there."

He peered from the corners.

"When you die and get dragged back to reality, you do not come back as a whole. The rest of your life, you will live with one foot here on earth and the other in the grave. The death knell rings all the time for you. You live a cursed existence."

She leaned closer to Kakashi to borrow his warmth.

The jounin looks up from his book and raises a hand to rub her back.

She smiled.

_Cursed existence……_

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

_And she couldn't help but allow her mind to run back to her younger self of sixteen years, who lay on the ground, spurting blood from her mouth and breathing hard. She lay there in the middle of a training room where individually participant would be randomly paired off to fight. In some cases, to their death even._

_She may have defeated her opponent, but she didn't look in a better state than he did._

_There an immense pain in her chest and back, thus her difficulty in getting up from the concrete floor._

_Feels as if someone was skewering me with a spear! Shit! The pain is worse than the last time._

"_It would seem that the sealing jutsu has its shortcomings."_

_A deep voice floated from the shadows._

_She looked up. An elderly gentleman was walking out and his profile shone under harsh spotlighting. The head was a man whose face was not seen often._

"…………"

"_Interesting that the vessel holding creature such as the Seiryuu, not only requires compatibility in chakra built but also in age as well. The vast amount of chakra needs a body that can grow and integrate the chakra with the vessel's own. Something we overlooked with Kei."_

_The girl finally managed to crawl up into a sitting position, supported by shaking arms._

_The head continued._

"_The key lies in balance aren't it, Kei? If you use too much genjutsu and ninjutsu, you deplete your own chakra level too fast for the Seiryuu's one to replace it. No wonder you rely on taijutsu so much."_

_She kept her head bowed, even thought she felt as if she was about to faint._

"_Moreover, there's an amount of the Seiryuu's chakra that you can't integrate."_

_She froze._

"_The pain you're feeling. It's resulting from the immense power that is trying to find its way out of your body.'_

_He bent down to her ears to whisper._

"_It feels as if it's burning up your insides, and trying to burst through your skin, doesn't it?"_

"……………_.."_

_She kept her gaze down. He was speaking the truth. The pain was intensifying each time especially when she needs to use a lot of chakra to perform all the various jutsus. _

_She shut her eyes._

_It was true that her chakra had increased tremendously but it seemed that there was always the knowledge of another that was living inside her and who was trying its best to break out of her. Her attempts at trying to integrate the vast chakra into her own seemed have come to standstill. Or rather, the integration process is going very slow. Too slow for her own good._

"_What a pity Kei. I actually had plans for you but it seems you might not be surviving long." He had said._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Well, she proved him wrong. She has been defying fate and lived for eight years already but then again, everything has its limit and this time round, time was really running out.

She looked at the boy. She knew that he wasn't going to understand the concept of treasuring the chance to find the reason to live.

He was still after all a young boy.

She stood up to walk.

Sasuke stared speechless as he watched her walked away. Her parting words this time hit him hard.

"People died so that you could live and all you can do is court your own death. Don't you think you let them down? Think about it. The past once gone, never returns. The present is all a gift that the people of the past have left for you to treasure. If you throw this away, then all hopes of any future are redundant because you don't deserve it anyway."

That somehow felt more painful than any real slap to his face, it would be the first time that someone had managed to get through to him in a while and remind him of the ones who have gone and to think of a future that might never come if he doesn't do something soon.

* * *

**And now to a present time in Konoha……..**

That same lazy jounin finally decided to meet up with two of his student, after making them wait two hours out under the blazing afternoon sun where the wooden poles of their first lesson were.

"You're late!" One loudmouth blonde and one pink-haired one yelled when they saw him.

"Gomenasai, I just got married and wanted to spend more time with my wife."

"………………"

They weren't sure if he was lying this time. The excuse sounded pretty convincing for once.

"Anyway, there's someone whom you might want to meet."

And a dark figure walked out from a nearby tree. He took slow steps to the group.

The other two were stunned.

Relief.

Surrealism.

Tears.

And many other emotions overwhelmed the young ones as they saw a familiar face approach them. One whom they thought they would never see again.

"Sasuke!"

A reunion was taking place. One long awaited reunion of between members of one team and their sensei in a place they all call home.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Tsunade's office…….**

"Tsunade-sama!"

The woman who refuses to look her age looked up from her papers at the shinobi who appeared in front.

"Report."

"Hai. There is a girl in unusual clothing who has appeared at the gates, asking to see Kendon."

"Details. What do you mean by unusual clothing?"

"Ano, she is dressed in clothes that I have not seen before. It seems almost ancient and very foreign."

"Hmmm…….."

"She also seems injured and traumatized."

"I see…."

"Never mind, bring her in and get Genma to fetch Ken here too."

"Hai!"

And with a poof, the shinobi disappeared to perform his assigned duties.

Within half an hour, the girl in question was brought in. And indeed, the guard's description of unusual clothing was befitting. Tsunade was bandaging her wounds when Ken came bursting through the doors.

"Ken!"

And the silvery-white haired stranger ran straight for him. The guy was shocked to see her but embraced her nonetheless.

"Kaede."

He calmed her down a little before he got her to speak of what happened.

"Ken….the village…..the village….."

She was starting to tear.

"It's gone!"

And she cried. Sobbing her heart out as she clung onto his clothes within the security of his embrace. She was finally able to come to terms with what had happened.

"What? But how can it be?"

But she could say more, others soon came bursting through Tsunade doors. It was very much to the Hokage's puzzlement since she has yet a chance to query into the situation.

"Ken! Kaede! What's going on? What are you doing here?"

The girl looked up with her tear-streaked eyes and through sobs managed to paint a rough picture of what had happened.

"Village…….gone……. Maemi-sama…..Chief……Everyone's………dead….."

"Oh shit!"

The rest looked stunned.

"Could someone explain the situation to me?"

A very confused Hokage sat at her desk asked the lot of them.

It took some minutes before Kei was composed enough to explain to Tsunade.

"Kaede comes from a village that has chosen to isolate itself for many centuries. It's called the Herb Village, well-known for its vast knowledge in medicinal treatment and anything of the sort. All who chanced upon the village are to keep a vow of secrecy to protect its existence. Ken and I, together with Sasuke and Kakashi had been spending time there for the past few weeks before our return."

Tsunade nodded.

"The village has been well-protected by people's vows of secrecy and the numerous jutsus that have been protecting it. But how it has come to this state is incomprehensible..."

"Fuyu."

"Nani?"

"Black dragons attacked the village to search for all of you."

"Nani! Impossible!"

"They tracked and found the place. The village was defenseless to their attacks. Everyone was killed." And the girl sobbed again and Ken held her close to try and sooth her frightened state.

This time they were really stunned beyond words.

Kei even had to move to the window to compose herself.

_Maemi-sama must have forced her to use a route out the place to search for us here while the rest of them sacrificed themselves. Shit. What have we done? We led them there and now, the village…….._

"Kei, they are probably on the way here."

She snapped out her thoughts.

"Hokage-sama. You have to evacuate everyone to save this village!"

"Nani? Evacuate the village?"

"You have to! Otherwise everyone is going to die! We will also leave to try and get away so that we may divert them from reaching here."

"It can't be to that extent….."

"Hokage-sama, they wiped out Herb village. And that village wasn't that much smaller than this one. Please, do heed our advice and save everyone."

"…………."

"Please, we are not lying anymore! I can swear upon my honor. No more secrets between us and the village of Konoha! There isn't anything more to hide from you anymore!"

Maiko pleaded.

The lot of them were distraught. The Herb Village was in some sense their home. To hear that it was destroyed because of them felt like a knife had been driven through their hearts.

Kei and Ken especially were very guilt-ridden.

Which is why they were not going to let Hidden Leaf Village suffered the same fate. There is no reason for more blood to be shed because of them.

"I believe you."

They looked at the Hokage.

"I believe that you are telling the truth. I will call for a council meeting. To which, until then, none of you are to take any actions of your own will. As shinobis of Hidden Village, you owe your allegiance to me!"

They stared.

She had called them people of this village.

"Tsunade-sama…….."

"Go rest now. You will be called up later to provide all the information we need to plan a solid defense against the Black Dragons. Ken, take Kaede with you too. Now go, there's much work to be done!"

With watery-eyes, they nodded and bowed.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama."

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hey everyone!_

_So sorry that the update took so long but the transition back to the semester hasn't exactly been smooth. On top of that, I have to apologise if you found the chapter to be a little confusing and disorganised. I promise that it is not to follow for the rest of the remaining chapters._

_Anyway, thanks so much for everyone's support and yes, I do realise that there are gaps to fill up here in the story and all the bits will be tied promptly as we progress towards the ending. Do be patient though all right?_

_Thanks again! I would've never made it this far without you all!_

_Cheers,_

_Arte_

_Special thanks to:_

_Loveable-M_

_Enkie _


	21. Twenty Rain

Twenty

_It's raining _

_I can feel the winter droplets of misery _

_Slide down my face_

_Each drop coming down at random times_

_Drenching me further into depression_

_It's cold_

_But somehow not as cold_

_As it used to be_

_

* * *

_

Chaos reigns as the on-surge of Black Dragons came as expected. Jutsus were summoned and many different brave people of Konoha have stepped forward to fend off the predatory figures of cloaked assassins. Each prepared to protect the one thing they loved. Their families. Friends. Village and everything else they hold dear. By strategic planning, they fell into random traps but not all. The rest swamped the small village that's elderly; women and children were well-hidden within the mountainous regions, away from the darkening mood of war.

Cold steels clashes alongside with the thunder that reigned in the charcoal skies.

Blood mixed with cold rain that came pouring down on the heroes of today.

Screams of courage and fear echoed within the wooden fort that contained the fight.

Fires of risen temperature spread through the wooden structures.

The fallen people lay scattered on the water-soaked ground of past, present and future.

Our four strangers had been separated, each searching for the commanding post of the scoundrel called Fuyu - Takekawa Hyata's only son. He was the head's only heir to the Black Dragons organization, who was also in the most ruthless group that existed, Team 1. His team included two others; one had died in a mission and had not since been replaced. One was called Kai - a poison expert and the girl was called Rai, the strategist. The two were also twins and were faithful followers of Fuyu.

Irony ruled the fate of Black Dragons. Who would have known that the Head's own son would be the cause of his downfall? Literally, he was beheaded in a neat fashion one night in his sleep. The same baka couldn't wait a few more years for the rule to be passed over to him. The baka who hated Kei's very existence, Fuyu had a personal grudge against her ever since she had taken his place and became the vessel for the Seiryuu. He had ambition for that power and was utterly cut when he found out that a girl of average capability took the role and survived. By her living, there spawned disgust for her existence that was only further fuelled by a rejection to ally herself with him. The utter shitty realization that the power was really out of gasp fuelled the undying prejudice. It hit him harder when she was promoted to elite commander - one of the two posts available to which, the other was held by Ken. He was vying for it too and he was very pissed that now the post was taken by Kei.

Old history was surfacing in present chaos.

The past has finally caught up.

After the destruction of a few of their units, the two finally came to the one who has been hunting us, haunting the peace and chance at a better future.

He stood and got out from the shadows of a forested area of emptied plots of dead earth. In crimson wraps, he struck a poise that demonstrated the extent of tall figure. He was a strapping young man of only 21 who possessed a hair of dark locks that he allowed to flow freely about him and piercing amber eyes that have only hints of malice and hate within.

A sad case really.

He would have made decent leader that would let the Black Dragons continue their existence. But….

"What do you want, Fuyu?"

"Seiryuu. I want the power that would make me God. The power to grant me immortality!"

"Nani? It doesn't have that kind of capacity!"

"Humph. You are so pathetic, Kei-chan. Upon absorption of such raw chakra, would render anyone immortal."

_Fool. Such an utter fool._

"You are the fool Kei! I should have been the one! I would put such power to good use!"

"To destroy everything."

He raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"To make good my existence in this world! Unlike my stupid father, the Black Dragons will be made known and people will bow down to its existence!"

She shook my head.

He laughed harder.

"Such a disappointment, Kei-chan. Why do you live? You're supposed to die years ago!"

"I live because someone granted me that gift to go on. I live because I still believe in life."

"Whee…… Oh hail the wise one! Oh hail the wise words spoken to my humble ears!" Fuyu mocked before he stuck his Katana out at my face.

"We fight. I'll grant you the deliverance of death. I'll see that you will finally get to the other side!"

"Now that I think about it. We never fought, have we?"

"No. And oh! What an honour for me to be finally taking down _The_ Kei-chan – elite commander of Black Dragons and proud vessel of the Seiryuu."

He mocked before he lunged.

Her moment of concentration broke when he changed direction.

Her heart beat fast.

Her momentum fell when she saw that he was actually aiming for the boys – Naruto and Sasuke, who were apparently lurking the trees nearby. He latched onto Naruto before he flung Sasuke away, cutting him bad in the process. The boy in blue rolled in dust and grazes decorated that cool face of his. Sakura was not in sight, she might have left to get help. Naruto on the hand was now struggling with annoyance and confusion.

His confusion matched a growing worry.

_What was he getting at?_

"Let the boy go. Coward, this is a fight between the two of us!"

"Aside from fetching you, I do have a pact to keep to."

'What does the Akatsuki want with the boy?"

"I don't know. I don't care really. My goal today to get you and this boy here."

_Nani?_

"They can have the boy after I am done getting what I want."

"What do you want from me?"

He sighed.

"My dear Kei-chan. I want the power. I want the Seiryuu."

"How do plan to undo the seal?"

Naruto's ear pricked up at the word 'seal' and 'Seiryuu'. And he yelled a demand to know what is going on.

"Shut up boy. Didn't you know? She has a monster sealed inside her. A power so great, it was said that it took thousands of years of cultivations for it to attain the levels it is now. It is a monster that resided in the east and absorbed all the essence from its natural surrounding. It is power supposedly so pure that it can grant the one man who can use it, immortality."

"Nani? Kei-chan has something in her? How come you never say anything about it?"

Kei was too preoccupied for his safety to answer him. Naruto was safe for now but only if Fuyu remains in this vicinity. And the baka was not planning to leave, without killing me first.

"Tell me. How do you plan to undo the seal?"

He smirked.

"Like this."

Almost instantaneous, her ears picked up the sickening sound of metal sinking into soft flesh. Panic caused her to turn around. Her heart sank. Ken had taken a stab from a duplicate of Fuyu, who disappeared promptly after.

"No!"

And she caught him. Laying him down to rest, she put her hand over to stabilise his state. Her palms allowed the blue chakra to flow out smoothly in order to keep him safe. Fuyu watched from the sides. He was busy laughing.

Until he felt a hand landed a blow at the back of his neck.

"And you are still the fool I remembered."

"Nani?" He was forced to release Naruto who jumped metres back. A perfectly calm Kei was standing right behind him with her hand at the back of his neck.

He couldn't move.

Smoke dispersed to reveal that Ken had changed into the 'Kei' that they have been conversing and that 'Ken' was really one of Fuyu's own men who was now lying there.

"Checkmate."

And she saw the smile that followed the call.

_Shit._

The sound of cold steel plunging into warm flesh echoed sickeningly in the air. There were cries and inaudible sounds around her but all she could focus her attention on was the momentary paralysis and the inevitable fall down to the sandy floor. She landed with a thud that kicked up loose sand to cloud the eyes of all that watched the fall.

Blood was coughed out.

Pain ruled her mind for that time.

"Aye, did you really think I'll leave myself open like the last time? I do learn from my past mistakes. On the contrary, you have not learned to watch your back."

"…………"

The girl lay there crippled as Ken rushed over to tend to her wounds.

"Shit Kei, you have to heal yourself."

She shook her head. For some unusual reason, she was feeling very weak. It was as though chakra was seeping out her. It felt as if life was flowing out of her.

Suddenly Fuyu dealt a kick squarely into Ken's stomach and that sent him flying over the cliff's edge that lingers beyond the forested area. Left alone, the arrogant one strut his stuff over and bent down to her level. She muttered curses into his face. Much to his amusement and he laughed whilst his clone continued to hold on to Naruto.

Suddenly he placed his hand on her back.

She felt more life being sucked out her.

"Ahh… the power. So this is what it feels like."

_Nani?_

He tapped the knife residing in her back.

"Oh Kei-chan, let me reintroduce an old friend, the emperor's knife."

Her heart stopped.

"Ooh, you remembered! Yes, it's the same knife that carved the jutsu into your back."

So he had figured out how to break the seal.

Fuyu tapped the hilt that stuck out her back. Taunting her as he slowly absorbed bits of her chakra, the blue essence of her being flowed from the cut out into him and all she could do was lie there helpless.

Life can be so ironic sometimes.

Except that life can be unpredictable too. This is especially so when within a story has the existence of young brats that do not know how to keep out of other people's business. In particular, the one that went by the name Uchiha Sasuke, who flew out unexpectedly and attacked Fuyu from behind.

Fuyu was taken out and due to some clever manoeuvre, managed to free Kei from his gasp. It was amazing to see a young boy of twelve dragged the body of a full grown over his shoulder. Leaving to rest at the side, he proceeded in hero style to save his friend.

Kei smiled. There was swelling of pride within her. The boy has come a long way.

Much fighting ensued and words betray how the action sequence went. Much jutsus released followed by cruel onslaught of experience which attacked on the young's ones weaknesses. But not before the young one managed to get his friend free from the clone via a precise shot of a cannonball of flames at the fake. It fizzled into thin air but it had in the process, burnt the blonde one who agonised for a split second.

"Ita! What were you trying to do-"

He was cut off.

But only because déjà vu stunned him.

His split second agony had also turned attention away from the situation, thus leaving him still open to Fuyu. That one spilt second made his watch as his friend once again took the blow for him.

Blood spurt and the boy coughed.

Stunned silence followed as Naruto caught his friend's fall. Fuyu laughed but likewise follow the same darn mistake to take his mind off too for a short second.

Because that bit of time was all Kei needed.

She had been gathering all her strength for this one precise shot.

The fluid movement of pulling out the ancient steel from her back and sending it slicing through the air before embedding itself deep between Fuyu's shoulder blades. It sank smooth, rendering him with shock before falling.

Shock because two air chakra-generated shuriken appeared from the side and sank themselves in his vital spots.

It was over. Let off too easy but it was essentially over.

Ken walked in from the sides grazed with dirt and skid marks all over. Kei, with one hand on her waist slowly inched her way to the fallen Sasuke. Naruto kneeled over and was brimming with tears. He had allowed the same mistake to happen. Again.

Ken pulled the blonde one back a bit to allow Kei to have a look. She herself, in not a good shape saw that it was almost beyond hopes. His heart was slowing down thanks to the multiple damages to his heart muscles and lungs. She sat there sighing as her own breathing proved arduous. Her life was hanging by the fact that he did not absorb all her chakra. The thread was thin and she needed to make a decision:

_How does one decide who gets to live?_

She wondered.

Ken watched as Kei's smile appeared. Quiet but sure, by then he already knew the impending consequences.

"Kei, listen –"

"Life is a gift. I have been bestowed this gift many times but its time someone else gets a turn too. I have finally known what it is to live."

"………………"

He lost. There was nothing more he could say.

She sighed and patted the blonde's head.

"Take care of yourself. Be strong."

The blonde was confused. And he watched as she gathered chakra into her palm – fiery blue glowed bright and it was a brilliant light for the rebirth of one boy who has yet to live. It touched upon the chest and flowed through.

Kei could feel the life spill out bit by bit. Her memories flood of one wish that was yet unfulfilled. As the tears flowed alongside with the bit of chakra, the people around knew that for life to be, death must precede it.

* * *

She lay there quiet and cold. She smiled as Ken kept her company on the green green grass that cushioned her fall after forcing chakra out of her system. He swallowed hard and was trying to be strong. She wiped his tears.

"I wish you happiness for you and Kaede, gomen that I can't play aunty to your kids."

He stroked her hair.

"It's all right. I'll make sure they will know of you."

She smiled and turned her head over. The boy had been carried off by Naruto to the hospital. His vital signs were good and should be conscious in no time.

She saw a random bird soar and spread its wing to caress the wind above.

"One last favour, Ken?"

"Anything Kei."

"Tell Kakashi gomenasai for taking so long to say 'I love you.'"


	22. Twentyone is the Final Conclusioin

**Twenty-One**

"NO!"

A figure with a mop of brunette hair sat in the rain in the middle of a clearing situated just the northern outskirts of the village. Around her, the rain fell like a shower, with its droplets of cold misery coming down upon the people. The colours of life darken as it cleanses away the blood and the surface horrors of what had just passed. The battle for freedom was over but now the hardest part was to move on.

Maiko sat there cradling a familiar face that has seen her through all the years. The one face she thought would never leave her side. Ishida had grabbed her in battle when one guy tried to stab her in the back. Fight between her and the guy was over but somehow embedded in the ground was one more shot of a weapon that was launched straight for her back. Lacking time for response, the guy, the one person closest to her took the shot.

She sat there tearing and was preparing to bring him back to the hospital when he halted her.

He shook his head.

It was too late. The thin steel with jagged edges had gone through clean to the other side and was nestled too tight in his abdominal region. Anbu medics had gathered but he waved them off. He wanted time alone with his constant companion.

"Baka! You shouldn't have-"

"You would have done the same."

The guy that has always watched her back and protected her from being bullied from the rest in Black Dragons was dying.

The brilliance of his green eyes was fading.

Her tears flowed constantly.

"I'll go find Onee-chan! She'll fix you like old times and you'll be fine-"

And he silenced her with a bloodied finger.

"We have been taking her for granted. We depend on her too much to always save our tails when things go bad. She's not some tool. She's human too. She can't always play saint."

"But!"

"No butts. I'm running out of time."

Indeed he was. He was turning cold to the touch and his pulse was slowing down steadily. She couldn't stop crying. Not him. Of all people, she never prepared herself to lose him this soon.

"Stop crying. You look ugly when you do that."

He tried wiping off the tears trailing from her cheeks but instead, he painted streak of red on them instead. He gave up soon after.

"You should be happy for me. I'll be seeing Aya again."

"Aya-chan? You still-'

He smiled.

"I missed her a lot. I've never forgotten her. For the past five years, I have only been cheating myself. Pretending to flirt and be ok, but inside, I still love her. Maiko, I cried, me the proud one cried when I heard she died in the mission to Wind country."

_No wonder. He couldn't move on. Couldn't love another. All because his first love was still very much alive in his heart. _

"Maiko."

She turned to look at him straight. He was smiling.

"Let me do one last thing as your older brother."

_Eh?_

"The answer to your dilemma is: The one guy you love would be the one whose arms you find solace in. Trust your heart. It knows."

"That not important!"

"It is."

She shook her head. Now's not the time to be talking about her love life!

"Because I can't take care of you anymore."

She stroked the side of his face. Choking with tears,

"I-Ishida…."

"Take care, kid."

And the rain poured from the darken skies of sorrow.

* * *

Kakashi heart was racing as he ran through the hallowed architecture of the hospital. Upon receiving the news from Genma, he had run all the way. Cuts and bruises asides, nothing else mattered except to reach that room in time. A heavy feeling sat upon his heart as the arduous journey to the room continued. 

His mind raced about. Somehow it seems so ironic. One moment he was laughing with her, the next he was making love to her and now, he was fighting time to reach her side sooner.

With every step, he was praying. Willing himself to be strong. Convincing himself that everything was all right and she was going to be fine.

Amidst the chaos of frenzied emotions, he suddenly thought of the morning a few days earlier…….

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Ne. Who are you visiting?" A familiar female voice said from the side. He looked up to see her standing by the side, smiling. It would seem that she had spied him leaving the apartment early and gone to spy on him. She stood there in the corner, flipping through one of his books!_

"_An old friend. What are you doing with my book?"_

"_Reading. But this is no intellectually-stimulating book, from what I am reading. What cheesy and trashy lines in here. The author lacks depth and there is a need for some variations of dialogue."_

_It's meant for pleasure. Nothing else. He thought._

_Then suddenly the crimson-haired one crossed over to his side after tossing the book back to him. Saying a prayer first, she then put her hand up to rub his cloth-covered cheek. He quickly tucked the book away in his pouch._

"_Past things cannot be undone. I'm sure Obito understands it best."_

"_Eh? How do you know it's Obito I'm visiting?"_

"_Baka! It's written on the stone!" _

_And her musical laughter filled the morning air. She stopped to peer at the greenery around._

"_This village is beautiful, Kakashi. Everyone here works hard to do their part for the village. It is a combined effort to which the people are willing to cooperate for the one sole purpose of protecting the village."_

_He smiled._

"_Indeed. There's no place else I'll rather be."_

_She smiled and shut her eyes._

"_Then stay."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Stay with me, here."_

_He looked at her. He had wanted to ask this question. Given the demise of Herb Village, there were lingering thoughts of whether she would go there to set up the place again._

_She smiled._

"_Of course. I'll always be with you."_

_And they locked in an embrace. To which, he whispered for the first time,_

"_I love you, Kei.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Kei, please, don't die……….."

And after the corner turn, he came to where a crowd had gathered. Pushing through them, he made it into the room where Tsunade had a hand over Kei's forehead.

"Kakashi."

Kendon saw him and his head hung apologetically. Kakashi patted the guy on the shoulder. There was no need to for him to blame it on himself.

He walked over. Tubes and wires and everything complicated surrounded her. She looked so serene. She lay there amidst white sheets to which, blood stains were eminent. Bending down, he took a hand and stoked her hair.

"The seal on her back was broken."

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade who was done with her diagnosis.

"But that would have been fine if she had not transferred all her chakra to Sasuke who is now in stable condition. I'm sorry. This is beyond me."

He smiled sadly.

"It's ok. It was her choice anyway."

And he continued to stroke her side of the cheeks.

Tsunade's heart sat heavy.

_Kakashi. It must be hard watching this over and over again. First, you had to be the one who discovered her father's fallen body after his suicide. Then, you watched your best friend die in mission. Now, this. If only there was a way to heal wounds of the heart…….._

She looked at Ken and Kaede who were holding up, just barely. It's hard to watch a fellow comrade go slowly especially when there is nothing you can do to ease the passing.

But there was something that nagged at her. Given what had happened according to Ken, she wouldn't have even made it to the hospital. There was still a thread somewhere that was keeping her still afloat. But what? It made no sense. Unless……….

Tsunade took a step to the side and gently passed her hand over Kei's abdominal region. Her own chakra flowed out to reach into the inner being of the patient.

Her eyes flew open.

_Oh no………_

But her attention was diverted away when Shizune called for her to attend to others. She excused herself and patted on the shoulder of Kakashi. Perhaps she could tell him later, it would not help for him to about the matter yet.

And she left.

Only to be almost knocked on by a soaking wet Maiko who came rushing down the corridors and into the room. Fluids flowed. They dripped their elements to the floor.

Rain. Sweat. Tears. Blood.

She stammered in. Her eyes swollen and her body fatigue. Her posture forlorn and just plain tired. She walked. One step at a time.

Again. She was here to watch another go.

Kendon pulled at her arm to ask if she was all right.

"Where Ishida?"

She paused.

"Dead."

They were stunned. The room fell silent. No one moved as they took in the news.

She walked on to the bedside. She looked at the figure she so admired all these years. Somehow the serenity brought no tears. She remembered Ishida's words about them always taking her for granted, that she is no immortal herself.

Shizune came over and was asking her to be allowed to be examined and dressed in fresh clothes.

Quietly, almost dejectedly, she nodded after a while.

_No sense crying. It'll only make things worse for everyone here. _She thought numbly.

And so, she bent down to kiss her forehead.

_Thank you for everything, Onee-chan._

Maiko nodded at Shizune who helped her out of the room to nearby treatment areas to be treated. Tsunade, seeing that she was needed elsewhere left as well.

* * *

Along the steps, Maiko and Shizune encountered Iruka. 

"Maiko-chan! Are you all right? Is it serious?"

The younger girl offered a weak smile.

"It's all right. Just minor wounds."

"Don't worry, I'll have her fixed up in no time. If you can wait, I'll bring out as soon as I'm done with her." Shizune assured the concerned one.

"Ah. I'll wait outside then."

Shizune smiled but upon turning to look at her patient, saw a dejected and somehow tired Maiko staring at the floor. Guiding her, they walked into a treatment area where she drew the curtains closed for privacy.

As Shizune peeled the soaked garment and attended to the wounds, Maiko merely sat there like a doll. Staring into nothingness, Shizune could see that her mind was not there at all. But no one could blame her. To be watching two of one's close people as they die is never an easy thing. Moreover, Ishida and her were the closest. They never left each other side. They were like twins who were always together. Having lost him and now, with Kei in critical condition, must feel like as if she was losing huge chunks of herself.

Tying up the last bandage, Shizune fetched some clean hospital clothing for her to change into. She left her some privacy while she went off to send Maiko's black clothing off for cleaning.

Maiko was in a world of her own.

Now left alone, her mind wondered wild. She was taking memory trips back into the past. Happy thoughts of times spent with all of them – Ishida, Ken and Kei. Of the idiot pranks she played with Ishida, of the stern face Kei has whenever they got into trouble and the knowing smiled that Ken always has. They were family and all that she's ever known. And suddenly, within a span of a day, it was gone. Don't talk about Ken. He has Kaede after all. So technically, there was no one left.

_How do I move on from here? Without Ishida's prompting and without Kei's guidance, how does one go on in life?_

After some more pondering, she slipped off the bed and decided to walk back to Kei's room.

The curtains rustled and soon a hand appeared out of no way and grabbed her.

Stunned. Before she could react, she was dragged into the next bed through the curtain that separated the spaces.

Dragged in front of a guy named Genma.

"I thought it was you." He grinned. He was shirtless and with some bandages on his shoulder.

She said nothing.

She still had that numb feeling going.

He noticed.

"Yo. What's wrong? Hmm?" And he shook her.

She tried to yank her arm from him. They had not spoken for some time ever since that night since Maiko has done all she can to ignore and avoid him. And right now, she had no intention of talking to him.

He held on firm.

"Let go." She had a deadly calm tone.

"Not until you've said what happened?"

She glared at him.

"Ishida's dead and Kei's lying in one of the room dying!'

He froze. She shook her head.

"Happy? Can you let go now?"

Instead he pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms securely around her arms, he held on firm as she started to struggle.

"Let go of me! Pervert! Let go!"

He said nothing as he chewed onto his stick. He fought hard to hold on as her screams got louder and louder and the force of her emotions leaked out into physical expression.

"LET GO!"

"It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about! Let go of me you freak!"

He merely hugged her tighter.

"Sniff. He wasn't supposed to. He didn't need to die. He should have taken that blow for me!"

He was now rubbing her back and whispering soothing words.

"Let it out. It's all right."

'Why them? Why? Why!" The sobs turned into full fledge crying and she hung onto the shoulders of the one who had seen everything. The thin body of a girl who was barely out of adolescence was now shaking. Her arms clung on to the support he offered as the tears poured freely in the warmth that she gathered in his embrace

On the side, a quiet Iruka slipped out. He smiled.

"At least, I don't need to worry about apologising for my change of heart for her. She's in good hands."

And he walked off to check on Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the other room, Kakashi was left alone to spend some time alone with Kei. The rest upon seeing the deteriorating signs on the monitors said their goodbyes and left the place. The darken room was still and sterile. The only light source came from the lamb beside him and the cheap light cast a ghostly tinge to her pale skin. 

He was holding onto her hand.

It was turning icy.

Swallowing an imaginary lump in his throat, he closer to her and buried his face on her cheeks. He breathed in the faint scent of jasmine that was still there.

Her breathing was ragged and signs of struggle were evident.

A tight knot twisted in his chest.

And hot tears flowed.

One drop per drop spilt from the edges of his eyes. They soaked into the clothed covered mask and behind the head protector, forming damp patches that touched cold on his skin.

His mind rewind the last message Ken passed to him before the guy took off.

"_Gomenasai Kakashi, for taking so long to say I love you.'_

But that wasn't the end of it.

"_I really wanted to stay here in Konoha with you."_

Swallowing hard, Kakashi hugged Kei close to him and buried his face at her neck.

Grown men do cry.

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep……………………………………..

* * *

**2 years later………**

Kakashi stood by a window in Konoha's hospital reading his usual books. Today, the weather was good and so, he took delight in poking in head out into the sunlight to take in the warmth of the sun. Time sure flies but it had no dampening effect on him at all. He still looked the same as when he first met his genin team at 26 years.

2 years. 2 years is a long time and it has been a while since that fateful day when he was last here at the hospital. The village took a while to rebuild its fortress again but with the people's help, life got back to way it was in no time.

Sakura went back to be under Tsunade's tutelage while Naruto left soon after to continue his training with Jiraiya. Sasuke was also not around. He had left quietly one night on a quest to improve himself too. He felt that he needed to go find his own strength and so had left the village around the same time as Naruto. And so, he had absolutely no clue as to their growth and development.

Well, he'll soon find out anyway. Today is the day when Team 7's reunion will occur. And it would be interesting to see how they are now.

He smiled as he continued to flip a page.

As for the 'unintentioinal strangers', Ishida was given due recognition for his actions and his name was proudly carved upon the memorial stone. Maiko and Genma finally got together and she decided to stay. Ken and Kaede left after some time to return back to rebuild Herb Village. This was despite Tsunade and Shizune's concern for her to not move back until she's had her baby, Kaede was persisted as she wanted the newcomer to be born on her native land. They had to relent. No one argues with a pregnant woman with horrible mood swings.

He sighed.

Poor Ken. 10 months of mood swings and being a slave to his wife was no easy business. His heart went out for the guy.

Kakashi peered at the fluffy clouds in the blue sky.

_I wonder how they are doing? It's been a while since they wrote back._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tug at his pants.

"Eh?"

He looked down and spied a girl, about two years of age peering up at him with her dark eyes. She had a little head of tousled silver hair that fell just above her shoulder, dressed in a black and red shirt with a wrap skirt and tights under for freedom for movement. She looked up at him with a sleepy look.

"………………"

What was he supposed to do?

She stretched out her arms at him.

He stared.

She persisted.

He sighed and kept his book. Bending down, he picked the small one up. Upon being secured in his arms, the girl promptly found a comfortable spot and snuggled her head at his shoulder before falling off to sleep.

He signed again.

But he had to admit. Carrying a child was rather therapeutic. There is a nice warm feeling that one gets out of cuddling another body next you.

He smiled and looked out the window again.

He was thinking of one other individual that could elicit warm feelings whenever he held her near. One very special individual with a head of tousled crimson hair and blue-grey eyes and associated with a familiar jasmine scent.

_Kei………._

Suddenly the young one in his arms stirred. She raised her head to the direction behind him and yelled out with gee,

"Okaa-san!"

He turned to look. And smiling as proud, he welcomed the sight of a certain individual as she made her way over towards them. And she was as beautiful as ever.

"Kakashi!"

She no longer wore her old combat clothes, choosing instead to wear a modified version of the clothes she wore in Herb Village which was basically all black. She smiled as the little boy with spiked red-hair and blue-grey eyes in her arms stirred at the commotion.

His heart swelled with pride at the sight.

Who would have thought that these two bundles of trouble would be their mother's saviours?

"_Apparently, all the excess chakra that she couldn't integrate into hers had merged with the developing foetuses in Kei. By the removal of the residual chakra, her condition had stabilised. After the fight and after treating Sasuke, the defensive mechanism of the foetuses took over and that was what kept her alive. They brought her the time for her own healing mechanism to recover enough to help heal all the wounds. The seal may have been broken but it merely served to open a channel for Fuyu to absorb her chakra directly. There was no Seiryuu to release."_

Tsunade had explained some time after when Kei had finally gained consciousness.

He still couldn't forgive her for accidentally tripping on the heart monitor wires and turning it off! His heart literally fell when the monotonous tone rang!

But It doesn't matter now.

They chatted as they slowly made their way out of the hospital.

"How's Maiko and daughter doing?"

"They are good. They should be able to discharge in a few days."

She said smiling as Obito, the boy shifted his head to make himself more comfortable. Rin, on the other hand was busy watching a bird as it flew by.

"I'll say good luck to Genma. He sure needs it now more than ever!" He said, recalling his own experience when they first brought the two back from the hospital.

Kei laughed.

"Shouldn't you be off to meet your students?"

"They are no longer my students. From today on, we are all equal in this team."

"Indeed."

"I'll see all of you home first before I go."

And so, Amidst the afternoon sun and little breeze, above on the roofs of Konoha's civilians, all members of the Hatake family headed home.

**THE END

* * *

**

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone,_

_It's finally finished! Ahh! I can't believe I finished it! My first fic! Thanks so much for everyone's support and I hope that you have enjoyed this story. It's has been a very enlightening experience and I wouldn't have made it without the support of you guys! Thanks so much! I hope that I managed to tie up everything and that you like the ending too. Do hope that you'll continue to read my other works._

_ Thanks and take care!_

_Arte _


End file.
